Locked Up
by BlackMyschka
Summary: [Coécriture BlackNemesis et Myschka]Après la chute de Voldemort, le Ministre de la Magie a une dernière faveur à demander à Harry Potter. Acceptera t'il, en particulier si Draco Malfoy est au centre de l’affaire ? [spoil. tome 6, slash HPDM]
1. Chapter 1

**LOCKED UP**

**Par Myschka et BlackNemesis**

**Disclaimer** : L'univers de Harry Potter ainsi que les personnage n'appartiennent qu'à JK Rowling. Nous les empruntons juste le temps d'une fic, et nous n'en retirons aucun bénéfice à part celui d'être lues.

**Rating** : M pour le vocabulaire et certains passages. Par contre pour ceux qui attendent des lemon, vous risquez d'être déçus, nous ne comptons normalement aller que jusqu'au lime (et c'est pas pour tout de suite...)

**Résumé** : Après la chute de Voldemort, le Ministre de la Magie a une dernière faveur à demander à Harry Potter. Acceptera-t-il, en particulier si Draco Malfoy est au centre de l'affaire ?

**Note des auteuses** : _Où comment passer d'un projet de one-shot à une fic longue, par Myschka et BlackNemesis…Nous avions décidé d'offrir un one shot HP/DM à BadAngel pour son anniversaire. Au fil des jours, le one shot s'est transformé en fic à chapitres, pour notre plus grand plaisir, et la coécriture ponctuelle s'est transformée en compte commun sur ffnet : BlackMyschka_._ Et voici le résultat._

_Très chère BadAngel, c'est avec quelques jours de retard et nos excuses les plus plates que nous t'offrons cette histoire (BlackNemesis autrement appelée « la tortue des claviers » ou diplomatiquement « la perfectionniste de la plume » - merci Myschka - baisse la tête, parce que c'est de sa faute. En aucun cas Myschka, autrement appelée « le guépard des claviers » n'est responsable de ce retard.) Joyeux anniversaire Bady ! _

**PROLOGUE**

**§§§§§ **

La pluie tombait abondamment dans la campagne écossaise où Rufus Scrimgeour venait de transplaner. Il maudit intérieurement le Survivant d'avoir choisi un coin aussi perdu pour couler des jours paisibles après sa victoire sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le Ministre de la Magie poussa un long soupir alors que sa crinière rousse se faisait joliment asperger par l'averse. Décidément, il avait beaucoup de mal à supporter Harry Potter et ses excentricités. Parce qu'il fallait être sacrément excentrique pour vivre en rase campagne à 20 ans, avec pour seule compagnie une vieille machine à écrire. Qu'est ce que c'était que cet hurluberlu qui voulait écrire des histoires dans un coin perdu alors qu'une horde d'admirateurs l'attendait en ville pour le couvrir d'or et d'amour ?

De mémoire de Rufus Scrimgeour, on n'avait jamais vu un sorcier snober l'argent et les relations faciles pour s'enterrer dans un trou pareil, hormis peut-être Maugrey Fol'Oeil, mais le vieil Auror était loin d'être une référence !

Le Ministre renifla en maudissant une fois de plus Harry Potter. A cause de lui, il était trempé, les pieds dans la boue à environ deux cent mètres de la maison du Survivant. Ce dernier avait beau clamer qu'il avait trouvé la « paix intérieure, » il n'en était pas moins complètement paranoïaque, remarqua Rufus.

_Encore un point commun avec Fol'œil_, songea-t-il.

Parce que lancer des sortilèges de protection aussi loin autour de sa maison en temps de paix, ça ne révélait pas une extraordinaire propension à l'ouverture sur le monde.

Le Ministre grogna en avançant difficilement dans la boue tout en ayant une pensée émue pour feues ses chaussures. Les lumières étaient allumées au rez-de-chaussée de la maison, signe que le Survivant était chez lui. C'était déjà ça. Il leva les yeux au ciel et les nuages noirs semblèrent le narguer. Il pesta contre le métier de Ministre. Les gens ne se rendaient pas compte des sacrifices qu'il faisait. Par exemple aujourd'hui, il allait implorer quelqu'un qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement, même si le monde sorcier lui devait son salut, et il allait perdre, dans la foulée, sa paire de chaussures préférée.

« Tiens, en parlant du loup, on voit la queue de son…Mais qu'est ce que c'est encore que cette créature ? » Grommela Rufus en observant l'arrivée du jeune prodige de la sorcellerie.

Il marchait lentement, comme s'il faisait du tourisme, sur un petit chemin de pierres, les mains dans les poches de son jean trempé. Il se pencha pour ramasser un caillou qu'il lança à son chien, lequel partit dans un sprint puissant.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? Interrogea Rufus Scrimgeour d'un air perplexe en pointant le chien du menton.

- Un Bull Terrier, » répondit Harry en scrutant son interlocuteur avec méfiance.

Le Ministre hocha la tête par politesse, mais tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était une espèce d'enclume avec quatre pattes.

« Vous n'êtes pas venu jusqu'ici pour parler des molosses, lança Harry en rappelant son chien.

- Non, effectivement. J'ai un immense service à vous demander.

- Parce que je ne vous ai pas rendu assez service en tuant Voldemort ? Demanda Harry en s'amusant presque du frémissement d'horreur du Ministre à l'évocation du nom maudit. Je suppose que vous voulez aussi que je vous invite à boire un thé chez moi pendant que vous m'exposerez la situation.

- Ce ne serait pas de refus, effectivement.

- Effectivement, » singea Harry en se mettant en route vers la maison.

Rufus suivit sans mot dire, outré par les manières rustres du Survivant. Il était tout de même Ministre de la Magie ! Il méritait plus de respect que ça ! Potter oubliait-il à qui il s'adressait ? Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs de jais se retourna vers lui et il lui fit un sourire désabusé ; il savait exactement à qui il s'adressait.

Il fit entrer le Ministre dans sa grande maison en pierres, décorée avec simplicité et élégance. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon et il alluma un feu dans la cheminée. Sans dire un mot, il se rendit dans sa chambre pour passer un pantalon et un pull secs pendant que Meuhmeuh, le Bull Terrier blanc à tâches noires sautait sur le Ministre pour se faire caresser. Voyant la trace des pattes boueuses sur son beau pantalon noir, le Ministre sentit sa patience l'abandonner lâchement et il poussa l'animal sans ménagement.

« Ce chien est chez lui ici, lança Harry en entrant dans le salon avec les tasses de thé fumantes. S'il vous dérange, personne ne vous retient, vous pouvez partir. Si je vous vois encore une seule fois malmener Meuhmeuh, Ministre ou pas Ministre, je vous frappe.

- Meuhmeuh ?

- J'ai adopté ce chien. Il avait déjà un nom et je ne l'ai pas changé, tout simplement. De toute façon, il ne répond qu'à celui-ci, expliqua Harry sans grand entrain. Venons en au fait : que puis-je pour vous, _encore_ ?

- Voyons Harry, je ne vous ai jamais demandé de faveur à titre personnel. J'ai juste voulu vous motiver à poursuivre le combat quand vous vouliez abandonner. »

Harry posa lentement sa tasse sur la table basse et il lança au Ministre un regard consterné.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu abandonner le combat, affirma-t-il en soupirant. J'ai juste souhaité quelques jours de répit pour trouver une raison de continuer sans mes amis. Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, vous m'avez dit d'arrêter de penser à moi et de retourner me battre, tout cela pour sauver votre femme. J'appelle ça une faveur à titre personnel, monsieur le Ministre. »

Rufus se contenta de fixer longuement le Survivant sans mot dire, avant de se racler la gorge. Il aurait été mal venu de nier, puisque c'était vrai. Mieux valait éviter le conflit s'il ne voulait pas que Potter refuse catégoriquement de l'aider.

« Alors qu'attendez vous de moi, Monsieur ? Demanda Harry en sentant la lassitude le gagner.

- Vous savez que Severus Snape est toujours en fuite, » lâcha Rufus en sirotant son thé pour se donner un air dégagé.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de reprendre sa tasse pour la porter à ses lèvres. Rufus constata qu'il avait bien changé depuis leur première rencontre. S'il avait toujours ces cheveux noirs de jais aux reflets bleutés et ces yeux d'un vert rare, Harry Potter n'était plus l'adolescent gringalet, nerveux et court sur pattes qu'il avait pu être. Grand, élancé, les mâchoires carrées, Harry était devenu un homme posé et sûr de lui en apparence. Le Survivant toussota, gêné d'être ainsi détaillé par le Ministre.

« Comme je le disais, reprit Scrimgeour en se concentrant sur sa tasse de thé, Snape est introuvable depuis quatre ans…Cela commence à devenir gênant pour le Ministère.

- J'imagine, rétorqua Harry avec un petit sourire amusé. Cela dit je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec moi. Comme je vous l'ai expliqué la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, je ne le recherche plus. Je serai heureux lorsqu'il sera arrêté, et je témoignerai contre lui, mais je n'ai plus envie d'aller à la chasse au Mangemort. J'aspire juste à un peu de tranquillité.

- Je ne vous demande pas de parcourir le monde à sa recherche.

- Je vous en remercie, car si d'aventure vous me le demandiez, je refuserais, précisa Harry en caressant le chien qui s'était couché à ses pieds. Si nous sommes d'accord sur ce point, quel est le but de cette visite ?

- Vous savez que Draco Malfoy a été retrouvé et jeté à Azkaban il y a trois mois ?

- Je lis la presse, oui. Et heureusement que je la lis, puisque vous ne m'avez pas demandé de témoigner lors de son procès.

- Témoigner de quoi ? Nous avions vos déclarations manuscrites, et il était hors de question qu'il s'en sorte.

- Je suis d'accord, mais vous ne trouvez pas que dix ans d'emprisonnement, c'est un peu cher payé compte tenu de son rôle minime dans cette guerre ? Contra Harry en se levant pour faire les cent pas. Il doit payer pour ce qu'il a fait, c'est vrai. Mais cinq années auraient suffi. Il n'a pas voulu tuer Albus Dumbledore. Il aurait pu, mais il ne l'a pas fait. Bien entendu, il a jeté un Impardonnable, et failli tuer Katie Bell et…Ron Weasley… »

Il avait presque murmuré le nom de son ami, et le Ministre se demanda s'il avait finalement surmonté les morts successives de Ronald Weasley et d'Hermione Granger. A en juger par sa façon de se terrer loin du monde sorcier, Potter n'était pas totalement parvenu à se remettre de la perte de ses deux meilleurs amis, qui avaient donné leurs vies pour que Voldemort perde la sienne. Scrimgeour était persuadé qu'il se sentait coupable du décès de ses amis…Potter se sentait coupable de tous les maux de la terre de toutes façons.

Harry s'éclaircit un peu la gorge, et but une gorgée de thé avant de reprendre.

« Pourquoi parlons-nous de Malfoy ?

- Parce qu'il est le seul à savoir où se cache Snape et qu'il refuse de nous parler, expliqua le Ministre.

- C'est étonnant, ironisa Harry. Vous lui mettez dix ans de prison dans les gencives, et il devrait vous aider, en guise de remerciements. Vous l'avez soumis au Veritaserum ?

- Oui, mais cela n'a pas fonctionné car il s'attendait à une telle manipulation de notre part. Il a donc été en mesure de combattre le Veritaserum sans trop de difficultés. Vous savez qu'il est efficace surtout si le sujet ne sait pas qu'il est en train d'en boire ?

- Je sais, merci.

- Pour être honnête, le fils Malfoy n'a aucune importance à nos yeux, nous le savons inoffensif et dès que nous aurons attrapé Snape, nous envisagerons une peine un peu moins lourde pour le gamin. Nous l'avons placé en isolement, dans les sous-sols d'Azkaban, mais il se moque d'être tout seul. Il n'a pas d'eau chaude, un lit horriblement dur, une seule couverture pour la nuit, il ne sort que dix minutes par jour…Nous pensions que ce petit Prince allait craquer pour avoir de meilleures conditions d'incarcération, mais il tient bon, ce que j'ai du mal à saisir puisqu'il n'avait pas l'air spécialement loyal envers qui que ce soit.

- Il n'a rien à perdre. Il a pris dix ans. Alors ce n'est pas de la loyauté, Monsieur, c'est un moyen de remporter de petites victoires sur vous et sur le Ministère. Il garde le contrôle de cette manière, même s'il est derrière les barreaux. Il est loin d'être idiot, il sait très bien qu'il a pris plus que ce qu'il méritait parce que le Ministère avait besoin de punir Snape à travers lui.

- C'est donc là que nous avons besoin de vous.

- Je vous arrête tout de suite. Malfoy ne me parlera pas. Nous n'avons jamais été proches lui et moi.

- J'en conviens, admit Rufus, mais vous ignorez à quel point vous pouvez nous être d'une aide précieuse. Mon assistant, Percy, m'a dit que Draco Malfoy ne vous supportait pas. Je pense que si vous pouviez, sous un prétexte que vous inventerez par la suite, être emprisonné avec lui, vous arriveriez à lui porter sur les nerfs d'une manière telle qu'il finirait par nous révéler où se terre Snape.

- Excusez moi…Etes-vous en train de me demander d'aller _volontairement_ à Azkaban ?

- Je vous demande une faveur, plaida le Ministre sans quitter Harry des yeux. Vous n'avez pas à courir derrière Snape pour le dénicher, les Aurors s'en chargeront. Tout ce que vous avez à faire, c'est rendre la vie infernale à Draco Malfoy durant un petit mois, tranquillement installé dans tout le luxe que nous pourrons vous offrir. Vous pourrez même écrire si ça vous chante. Il va de soi que le Ministère et moi-même vous serions redevables. Nous serions prêts à vous accorder n'importe laquelle de vos requêtes, tant qu'elles restent dans la limite du raisonnable.

- Je refuse, lâcha Harry en s'accoudant au dossier d'une chaise. Je n'irai pas cohabiter dans une cellule avec un homme que je n'aime pas et qui me le rend bien.

- Pas même pour qu'on puisse attraper Snape ? Le monde sorcier réclame justice pour l'assassinat d'Albus Dumbledore. Vous aussi, vous voulez qu'il ne soit pas mort en vain ?

- Albus Dumbledore n'est pas mort en vain, affirma Harry en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Pourquoi avez-vous dit que j'avais un mois pour faire parler Malfoy ?

- Parce que, passé ce délai, nous n'attendrons plus et emploierons les grands moyens.

- Ce qui signifie ?

- Il va sans dire que cela restera entre nous : nous utiliserons le sortilège de l'Imperio contre lui, histoire de lui délier la langue.

- C'est un sortilège Impardonnable ! Il a pris dix ans pour l'avoir utilisé ! Vous n'allez pas vous conduire comme des hors-la-loi pour _Snape_ ?

- Non, car je compte sur vous pour nous aider à éviter d'en arriver là.

- C'est d'accord ! Gronda Harry. Mais je ne le fais pas pour vous, ni pour Malfoy. Je le fais parce que je ne veux pas être gouverné par des gens qui ne valent pas mieux que les Mangemorts, parce que je veux que justice soit faite de manière légale, et parce que vous me devrez un immense service ensuite. Alors quel mensonge vais-je pouvoir raconter à Malfoy pour justifier mon emprisonnement à Azkaban ?

- C'est vous l'écrivain, vous allez bien trouver une histoire qui tienne la route. Vous avez carte blanche. Sur ce, à demain pour votre incarcération.

- Demain ! »

Le Ministre hocha la tête et il prit congé le plus rapidement possible pour que le Survivant n'ait pas le temps de changer d'avis. Harry resta un long moment debout, son regard vert scrutant la pluie par la fenêtre. Il aurait tant voulu que Ron et Hermione soient là pour rire de cette situation aberrante avec lui. Parce qu'accepter de passer un mois dans la même cellule que Malfoy, c'était aberrant.

« J'ai intérêt à te faire parler le plus vite possible pour rentrer chez moi, Malfoy, » marmonna Harry en allant réchauffer du thé.

Il s'installa dans son fauteuil préféré et il regarda la campagne écossaise qui s'étendait devant lui à perte de vue. Il n'avait pas envie de passer du temps avec Malfoy. Il n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi il avait été tellement obsédé par le blond lors de sa sixième année. Il savait que Malfoy préparait un mauvais coup, et ce pressentiment s'était avéré exact, mais il y avait autre chose : cette année là, Harry avait _vraiment_ regardé Malfoy. Il avait pris conscience que Malfoy était grand, qu'il pouvait avoir des émotions comme n'importe quel adolescent de son âge et surtout, qu'il était cruellement seul. Cela ne faisait pas de Malfoy quelqu'un de sympathique, mais ça le rendait humain. Et cette humanité, cette faillibilité, dérangeaient Harry qui préférait largement penser à Draco autrement qu'en comprenant certaines de ses motivations.

Il s'était souvent demandé comment Snape et lui avaient pu se cacher aussi longtemps, et à quel endroit ? Comment avaient-ils subvenu à leurs besoins ? Quelque chose disait à Harry que les conditions d'incarcération de Draco n'étaient peut être pas si terribles que cela, parce qu'il avait certainement dû se cacher dans des endroits bien pires…Comme Sirius. Lorsque Draco avait été attrapé, les journaux avaient précisé que Snape était là aussi mais qu'il était parvenu à s'échapper, et quelque part, cela faisait sourire Harry. Il aimait l'idée que Snape ait à se terrer seul dans d'infâmes bouges. Il espérait que l'ancien professeur de potions vive de la manière la plus misérable possible, parce que cela rendait un peu justice au professeur Dumbledore.

**§§§§§ **

_Voilà, en espérant que cela vous aura plu…Nous remercions infiniment BadAngel de nous avoir donné l'autorisation de poster ici, et nous essaierons de poster la suite rapidement (cela dit, tout est relatif)._

_D'ici là, vous pouvez venir faire un tour sur notre profil commun, et cliquer sur les liens que vous y trouverez, afin d'en savoir plus sur nous._

_Et en attendant, si ce prologue vous a plu (ou non), si vous avez des questions (ou pas), des remarques (ou pas), ou tout autre chose à nous dire, une seule solution : le petit bouton en bas à gauche. Bises à tout le monde._


	2. Chapter 2

**LOCKED UP**

**Par Myschka et BlackNemesis**

**Disclaimer** : L'univers de Harry Potter ainsi que les personnage n'appartiennent qu'à JK Rowling. Nous les empruntons juste le temps d'une fic, et nous n'en retirons aucun bénéfice à part celui d'être lues.

**Rating** : M pour le vocabulaire et certains passages. Par contre pour ceux qui attendent des lemon, vous risquez d'être déçus, nous ne comptons normalement aller que jusqu'au lime (et c'est pas pour tout de suite…c'est même pas dit qu'on en mette, en fait.)

**Résumé** : Après la chute de Voldemort, le Ministre de la Magie a une dernière faveur à demander à Harry Potter. Acceptera-t-il, en particulier si Draco Malfoy est au centre de l'affaire ?

**Note des auteuses** : _Bonjour à tous ! Voici le chapitre 1 de « Locked up », avec l'arrivée de Harry à Azkaban. Il est un peu court, mais les suivants seront plus longs, promis. En espérant que cela vous plaise…Bonne lecture !_

**RARs :** **_Les réponses aux reviews non signées pour le prologue sont sur le blog de Myschka (voir dans notre profil)._**

o0O0o

**Cette fic est entièrement dédiée à BadAngel666.**

o0O0o **  
**

**CHAPITRE PREMIER **

Draco avait du mal à contenir son agacement. Il était dix sept heures et cela faisait une heure qu'il aurait dû sortir pour prendre l'air. Il avait froid, mais surtout il supportait de moins en moins l'odeur âcre de sa cellule humide. Il donna un coup de pied dans les livres qui jonchaient le sol et il pesta lorsqu'une quinte de toux secoua sa cage thoracique. Au moment où il allait abandonner toute idée de mettre le nez dehors, un gardien vint ouvrir sa porte. Draco le suivit dans les escaliers sans mot dire, puis il aspira une grande bouffée d'air frais dès que la grille de la petite cour s'ouvrit. Comme d'habitude, il était seul, mais il ne se formalisait pas pour si peu. Il n'aimait pas la présence des autres prisonniers de toutes façons. Il estimait n'avoir rien en commun avec eux.

Il sortit une cigarette un peu tordue de la poche de sa robe terne et élimée, puis il la plaça entre ses lèvres gercées par le froid. Il s'adossa contre le mur, les yeux fermés, appréciant simplement le vent léger contre son visage et la fumée dans ses poumons. Il toussa un peu mais cela n'avait aucune importance pour lui. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il était enrhumé, et ça ne risquait pas de s'améliorer vu ses conditions de vie. Il fit un sourire en direction de personne. S'ils savaient, au Ministère, qu'il avait connu des endroits bien pires qu'Azkaban, ils seraient moins sûrs de l'avoir à l'usure.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir mais il ne tourna pas la tête. C'était son moment. Le moment où il respirait. Il ne voulait pas d'intrusion intempestive. Il voulait juste être en tête à tête avec sa cigarette et la brise de cette fin d'après midi.

« Tiens Malfoy, je t'amène un compagnon de jeu. Il te réchauffera dans ta cellule, » susurra le gardien de sa voix désagréable.

Draco lui fit vivement face. Il n'était pas supposé avoir de compagnon de cellule. D'ailleurs, il n'en voulait pas.

Lorsqu'il vit les yeux verts de jade qui le détaillaient avec une pointe de tristesse, Draco retira lentement sa cigarette de sa bouche. Il prenait toute la mesure de l'expression « les bras m'en tombent » alors que Potter restait là, sans bouger, un désagréable petit sourire compatissant retroussant les coins de ses lèvres.

Draco savait que le rouge lui montait aux joues. Il se sentait humilié d'être vu ainsi. Sale, le teint blafard, les yeux cernés et les lèvres gercées, une robe de prisonnier usée jusqu'à la corde pour tout vêtement alors que Potter semblait dans une forme éblouissante avec ses joues rosies par l'air frais, ses yeux verts étincelants, ses lèvres pleines et sa robe impeccable, ouverte sur un jean et un pull parfaitement taillés.

_Ça vient de chez Madame Guipure, sans aucun doute_, songea Draco avec nostalgie en voyant l'élégance alliée à la sobriété de la robe.

Il se maudit intérieurement de penser chiffons lorsque le Sauveur du monde sorcier se tenait devant lui, le détaillant sans vergogne de la tête aux pieds, attendant manifestement que Draco parle le premier.

Mais Draco n'avait rien à dire, à part peut être : « mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

Il ne posa pas la question cependant.

Il se contenta de toiser Potter avec toute la hauteur dont il était capable en passant une main dans ses cheveux de la manière la plus décontractée possible. Harry l'applaudit mentalement, parce qu'il fallait être sacrément audacieux et fier pour se donner un air supérieur dans de telles circonstances.

« Malfoy, dis bonjour au grand Harry Potter, lança alors le gardien d'un air si satisfait que Harry eut envie de lui coller son poing dans la figure pour lui faire perdre ce sourire mauvais. Il va partager la cellule avec toi, sauf que lui, il aura droit à de meilleures conditions de vie puisque lui, il ne protège pas l'enfoiré qui a tué Albus Dumbledore.

- Va te faire foutre Clint, » siffla Draco en tirant nerveusement sur sa cigarette.

Harry fut surpris d'entendre Draco parler de cette manière, parce que ce n'était pas du tout son genre à Poudlard. Au contraire, il était plutôt enclin à reprendre chaque personne qui parlait vulgairement autour de lui. Le gardien fit un pas en avant vers le blond mais Harry le stoppa d'un regard incendiaire.

« Malfoy a du mal à oublier qu'il ne fait plus partie de la jet set et qu'il n'a pas le droit de parler sur ce ton à ceux qui lui sont supérieurs, expliqua mollement Clint en se tournant vers Harry. Monseigneur joue les fortes têtes mais j'en ai maté des plus coriaces, croyez-moi. Savez vous qu'il s'amuse à faire la grève de la faim depuis deux jours ?

- Je ne fais pas la grève de la faim, répliqua sèchement Draco. Je refuse simplement de toucher la nourriture, puisque ça fait deux jours que vous m'avez coupé l'eau courante et que je ne peux donc pas me laver les mains.

- Sa Majesté ne supporte pas de pisser sans qu'on la lui tienne pour l'hygiène ?

- Au risque de me répéter, va te faire foutre, Clint !

- S'il vous plait, Clint, intervint Harry qui commençait déjà à saturer, passons sur les détails et venons-en à l'essentiel.

- Très bien Monsieur Potter, tout ce que vous voudrez. Je vous conduis dans votre cellule commune, vous y serez plus tranquilles pour vos retrouvailles. »

Le sourire malsain du gardien fit froid dans le dos de Harry. Il savait à quoi l'autre faisait allusion : à la rumeur selon laquelle des « extérieurs » à la prison payaient pour venir choisir des détenus et passer la nuit avec eux, comme dans une maison close. Kingsley Shakelbolt, Ministre de la Justice, avait sérieusement enquêté sur cette affaire et il s'était avéré que de telles pratiques n'existaient que dans les fantasmes de certains gardiens et d'une certaine partie de la population sorcière. Harry en avait été soulagé. Les occupants d'Azkaban avaient beau être des criminels, ils n'étaient pas des poupées dont on pouvait disposer à loisir.

Draco haussa les épaules et il s'engagea dans l'escalier étroit en prenant un soin tout particulier à ignorer la présence du Survivant. Lorsqu'ils marchèrent côte à côte dans le couloir et que leurs épaules se frôlèrent, il n'accorda pas un regard en direction du brun. Ce qui tombait plutôt bien car ce dernier ne se préoccupait pas non plus de lui. Il était bien plus intéressé par la cellule devant laquelle le gardien venait de s'arrêter. Harry entra et il respira lentement par la bouche pour ne pas sentir l'odeur de moisi qui polluait la pièce. Décidément, le Ministère avait pensé à toutes les incommodités possibles pour faire parler Draco. Harry exigea cependant que l'eau soit rétablie dans le petit lavabo placé au fond de la pièce, à côté de la cuvette des toilettes et Clint, d'un mouvement de baguette magique, rendit à Draco l'eau dont il avait besoin.

Aussitôt, Draco partit tirer la chasse d'eau d'un air écoeuré, le rouge aux joues, et Harry eut soudain un élan de compassion envers le blond, compassion qu'il se refusait à éprouver.

Il fut satisfait de constater que durant les dix minutes d'absence de Draco, le coin gauche de la geôle avait été aménagé pour lui. Il avait un lit confortable, plusieurs couvertures, des livres neufs et un petit bureau sur lequel avait été déposée une corbeille de fruits. Dès que Clint referma la grille pour les enfermer et vaquer à ses occupations, Draco poussa un long soupir exaspéré. Harry prit une pomme verte et il croqua dedans en s'installant sur son lit pendant que Draco restait debout devant lui, les bras croisés, le regard foudroyant. Harry lui fit un sourire décontracté en mordant à nouveau dans son fruit. Il fut étonné de trouver amusant d'essayer de pousser Malfoy à bout.

« Sers-toi Malfoy, dit-il alors en montrant la corbeille pleine.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Potter ? Explosa Draco.

- Je mange une pomme…Et accessoirement j'écris un livre de sociologie sur l'incarcération. Je suis ici pour observer. Tu es mon rat de laboratoire en quelque sorte. »

Draco le fusilla de ses iris gris avant d'aller se laver les mains une bonne dizaine de fois. Sa fierté l'empêcha cependant de prendre l'orange qui lui faisait tant envie.

« Je ne te crois pas, lança-t-il en s'essuyant les mains. Tu écris des livres fantastiques, et ça m'étonnerait que tu t'intéresses de près ou de loin à la sociologie.

- Comment sais-tu que j'écris des histoires fantastiques ? Demanda Harry alors que le blond se mouchait bruyamment.

- Parce que j'en ai lu deux, » répondit Draco en ramassant un livre qu'il jeta sur Harry…Il s'agissait de son premier roman. « Ce n'est pas mauvais. J'aurais travaillé d'avantage certains passages si j'avais été à ta place, mais après tout, tu n'as jamais été très perfectionniste, contrairement à Granger. Ça m'étonne qu'elle ne t'ait pas forcé à développer plus encore la partie où la fillette découvre ses dons de…

- Hermione est morte, » interrompit sèchement Harry.

Draco s'assit sur son lit trop dur avec lenteur, le visage décomposé comme s'il venait d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle, ce qui n'était pourtant pas le cas puisqu'il haïssait Hermione.

« Potter, je suis navré, j'ignorais qu'elle était…Toutes mes excuses. »

Harry manqua de s'étouffer avec un morceau de pomme tant il était étonné. Draco ne s'était excusé qu'une fois auparavant, et il n'était pas sincère. Or à présent, il donnait réellement l'impression de penser chacun de ses mots.

« Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, répondit Harry en jetant son reste de fruit dans la corbeille à papiers rouillée. Pour éviter toute autre situation de ce genre, Ron Weasley n'a pas survécu non plus à la guerre et je t'interdis de prononcer son nom dans nos futures conversations.

- De toutes façons je n'ai pas l'intention de converser avec toi, » siffla Draco en s'allongeant.

Plus un mot ne fut échangé pendant deux heures. Jusqu'au moment où Draco se leva, l'air furieux. Harry le regarda se diriger d'un pas décidé vers les minuscules toilettes.

« Retourne toi Potter, ordonna Draco en se positionnant devant la cuvette.

- Je n'ai certainement pas l'intention de te reluquer pendant que tu pisses, » fit remarquer Harry en fixant le mur derrière lui.

Il entendit le blond faire son possible pour ne pas être trop bruyant et il commença à maudire Rufus Scrimgeour et ses idées brillantes pour faire parler Draco. Parce que la situation n'était pas seulement gênante pour le fils Malfoy, elle l'était aussi pour Harry.

« Je n'y crois pas, entendit-il marmonner dans le fond de la cellule. Putain que c'est embarrassant. »

Harry soupira…Enerver Malfoy, c'était le maître mot.

« Ne fais pas ta princesse, Malfoy, tu as certainement dû uriner devant ce cher Snape lors de votre escapade entre Mangemorts.

- Si on te le demande, tu diras que tu ne sais pas, » répliqua Draco en tirant la chasse.

Il se recoucha et il retomba dans un mutisme complet jusqu'à ce que sa voix traînante sorte Harry de ses rêveries.

« Tu penses à quoi en ce moment, Potter ?

- Tu vas te foutre de moi.

- Non. A moins que ce soit vraiment drôle…Alors ?

- Je pense à mon chien, c'est idiot, n'est ce pas ?

- Je ne trouve pas, répondit Draco de sa voix traînante un peu enrouée. Pour un cœur tendre comme toi, ça n'a rien d'idiot, c'est juste prévisible. Cela fait longtemps que tu l'as ?

- Deux ans tout juste. Je l'ai adopté lorsque ses maîtres ont été tués par Voldemort. Il m'a vraiment aidé à me sentir plus serein à la fin de la guerre. Jusqu'ici, je ne l'avais jamais laissé plus d'une journée tout seul et il commence à me manquer. A cette heure là, normalement, je suis en train d'écrire pendant qu'il dort couché sur mes pieds.

- Cela doit être agréable d'avoir un animal de compagnie. Mon père n'a jamais voulu que j'aie un chat. Qu'en as-tu fait en attendant ? Et quel est son nom ?

- Je préfère taire son nom, sinon là c'est sûr, tu vas te foutre de ma gueule. Je l'ai laissé chez un ami, Théodore Nott.

- Nott ? S'exclama Draco en se redressant. Tu es ami avec Nott !

- Oui, c'est quelqu'un de très bien. En plus il adore Meuhmeuh.

- Meuh…Meuh ? » Questionna Draco en éclatant de rire malgré la douleur sur ses lèvres gercées.

Harry fit un sourire amusé et il attendit que le blond se calme avant d'expliquer pour la centième fois depuis qu'il avait ce chien que non, il n'avait pas choisi un tel nom. Draco hocha la tête puis il demanda à Harry de se retourner une fois de plus car il voulait se laver. Harry était étonné de constater qu'à aucun moment, le blond n'avait essayé de profiter des avantages dont bénéficiait le Survivant. Il ne cherchait pas à se servir de la cabine de douche, il faisait comme à son habitude, comme si toutes les affaires installées pour Harry n'étaient pas là. Le brun en profita pour prendre une douche, affreusement gêné de sentir l'eau chaude couler sur lui en sachant que Draco se lavait à l'eau froide…Il en voulait à Snape pour ça aussi. Après tout, l'ancien professeur avait laissé Draco se faire attraper et il s'était sauvé sans se retourner, d'après le Daily Prophet.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la cabine, Draco était allongé sur son lit, recroquevillé sur lui-même pour se tenir chaud.

« Tu m'en vois navré Potter, mais je suis fatigué alors si tu veux bien, nous discuterons demain, comme les vieux amis que nous sommes, » fit il avec un rictus sarcastique.

Il n'avait soudain plus grand chose à voir avec le Malfoy presque aimable de tout à l'heure. Il semblait même agacé, comme si la discussion civilisée qu'ils avaient eue quelques minutes auparavant n'était qu'une erreur de parcours, une faiblesse passagère – Harry songea que malgré tout, il devait se sentir sacrément seul pour s'être laissé aller à lui parler normalement.

« Tu es malade ? Demanda néanmoins Harry en s'approchant pour lui toucher le front.

- Juste un rhume qui ne passe pas mais ne t'en fais pas, ça ne m'empêchera pas de me foutre de toi à cause du nom de ton chien à la première heure demain matin – ne me touche pas, je n'ai pas besoin de ta compassion, » répliqua le jeune homme blond en repoussant sèchement sa main.

Harry esquissa un sourire puis il se coucha. Encore une fois, il éprouvait de la honte à laisser Draco grelotter dans la précarité alors que lui avait un lit douillet et de chaudes couvertures.

« Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir une couverture supplémentaire ? » demanda Harry en remontant les draps sur lui. « Ce n'est pas très raisonnable de rester comme ça alors que tu es malade.

- Non merci Potter, j'adore avoir froid quand j'ai la crève, ça ira. »

Harry haussa les épaules à la répartie cinglante, et il attendit dans l'obscurité que le sommeil veuille bien l'accueillir. Au beau milieu de la nuit, pourtant, il fut réveillé lorsqu'il entendit Draco tousser et se mettre à claquer des dents. Se retournant en grommelant dans son lit, il attendit que son compagnon de cellule se calme, mais les minutes passaient sans que le jeune homme semble aller mieux. Avec un soupir agacé, il repoussa les épaisses couvertures qui le recouvraient et s'assit sur le rebord de son lit, un frisson désagréable le parcourant quand un courant d'air vint s'infiltrer sous ses vêtements.

« Tu m'étonnes qu'il tremble, vue la température, » grogna doucement Harry. « Le Ministère veut faire des économies d'énergie ou quoi ? »

Il se leva silencieusement et, attrapant deux des couvertures qui recouvraient son lit, il se dirigea vers la misérable paillasse qu'occupait son ancien camarade de classe. La pénombre qui régnait dans la pièce exiguë n'était pas assez profonde pour qu'il ne puisse pas distinguer avec précision les traits fatigués de Draco. Le jeune homme semblait plutôt mal en point, une fois que son visage était débarrassé de l'expression hautaine qu'il arborait en permanence, se rendit-il compte avec un peu d'effarement. Et au rythme où allaient les choses, il faudrait peu de temps pour que le traitement qui lui était infligé par le Ministère ne l'affaiblisse vraiment, et que le simple rhume dont il était victime se transforme en bronchite sérieuse – voire pire. Harry toucha légèrement le front pâle et frémit lorsqu'il sentit à quel point la fièvre rendait sa peau brûlante.

Avec un froncement de sourcils contrarié, il déposa le plus doucement possible les deux couvertures sur le corps maigre de Draco, prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller – il ne manquerait plus que Malfoy se rende compte de ce qu'il faisait et qu'il lui jette ses couvertures à la figure ! Il regagna ensuite sa couche en se faisant la réflexion que Rufus Scrimgeour était tout de même une belle ordure. Dire qu'il se plaignait quelques années auparavant de l'incompétence de Fudge…Finalement, il semblait bien que tous les politiques sorciers se ressemblaient dès qu'il s'agissait de conserver le pouvoir…

_A suivre…_

o0O0o _  
_

_Voilà, nous espérons que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Le prochain arrivera dans à peu près un mois. Oui, c'est plutôt long, mais n'oubliez pas que nous avons d'autres fics en cours chacune de notre côté et qu'il ne nous est pas facile de combiner nos vies de famille, nos fics perso et la coécriture. Quoiqu'il en soit, nous essaierons de rester les plus régulières possible._

_**En attendant, si vous souhaitez en savoir plus sur nous ou sur l'avancement de nos travaux respectifs, nous vous invitons à consulter nos blogs (adresses dans notre profil).**_

_Et d'ici là, si vous avez le moindre commentaire à formuler, le petit bouton en bas à gauche est là pour ça !_


	3. Chapter 3

**LOCKED UP**

**Par Myschka et BlackNemesis**

**Disclaimer** : L'univers de Harry Potter ainsi que les personnage n'appartiennent qu'à JK Rowling. Nous les empruntons juste le temps d'une fic, et nous n'en retirons aucun bénéfice à part celui d'être lues.

**Rating** : M pour le vocabulaire et certains passages. Par contre pour ceux qui attendent des lemon, vous risquez d'être déçus, nous ne comptons normalement aller que jusqu'au lime (et c'est pas pour tout de suite…c'est même pas dit qu'on en mette, en fait.)

**Résumé** : Après la chute de Voldemort, le Ministre de la Magie a une dernière faveur à demander à Harry Potter. Acceptera-t-il, en particulier si Draco Malfoy est au centre de l'affaire ?

**Note des auteuses** : _Bonjour à tous ! Voici le chapitre 2 de « Locked up », où Harry et Draco commencent une cohabitation difficile. En espérant que cela vous plaise…Bonne lecture !_

**RARs :** **_Les réponses aux reviews non signées pour le chapitre 1 sont sur le blog de Myschka (voir dans notre profil)._**

o0O0o

**Cette fic est entièrement dédiée à BadAngel666.**

o0O0o

**CHAPITRE DEUX **

o0O0o

Un amas d'étoffes laineuses jetées violemment sur sa tête le réveilla, manquant de l'étouffer. Harry se débattit furieusement avec les couvertures que Draco venait de jeter sur son lit, puis finit par se redresser, l'air hagard, et toujours empêtré dans ses draps. Devant lui se tenait le dernier des Malfoy qui le toisait, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, et l'inondait de son mépris silencieux.

« Charmant, le réveil, ronchonna Harry, de mauvaise humeur.

- Je croyais pourtant t'avoir dit que je ne voulais pas de ta pitié, Potter, » rétorqua froidement Draco. « Manifestement, une nuit entière de réflexion n'aura pas suffi pour que l'information parvienne jusqu'à ton cerveau. »

Puis le jeune homme blond lui tourna ostensiblement le dos et commença à s'affairer dans la cellule. Lorsqu'il entreprit de déboutonner la loque qui lui servait de robe, Harry se rallongea dans son lit et ferma les yeux, son avant-bras posé en travers de son visage. Il soupira. Il n'avait jamais douté que la cohabitation serait difficile, mais il venait juste d'appréhender toute l'ampleur de la tâche qui l'attendait. Harry se demanda comment il allait faire pour inciter Malfoy à parler. Comme il l'avait si bien fait remarquer à Scrimgeour, Draco avait parfaitement conscience que la peine qu'il subissait à Azkaban était injuste et que le Ministère se servait de lui pour mieux atteindre Severus Snape – il ne se laisserait pas utiliser impunément.

Il soupira de nouveau. Plus il y réfléchissait, plus cette idée de s'enfermer avec Malfoy durant un mois lui paraissait stupide. Si l'ancien Serpentard refusait de parler par fierté, il ne voyait pas pourquoi lui, Harry Potter, aurait plus de chance de le voir renoncer à son plaisir de faire chier le Ministère, uniquement parce qu'il se pointait comme une fleur dans sa cellule pour le provoquer. Mais il avait accepté de le faire, alors il se tiendrait à sa décision.

Harry s'extirpa du lit quand il entendit l'eau du lavabo cesser de couler et qu'il fut certain que Draco était de nouveau habillé. Le jeune homme blond était allongé sur son lit, un livre à la main, et ne lui prêtait pas la moindre attention. Lorsqu'il sortit de la douche, l'ancien Gryffondor se fit la réflexion que si Draco persistait à l'ignorer de cette manière, il allait avoir beaucoup de mal à le faire sortir de ses gonds comme cela était prévu au départ. Et comme il n'avait aucune idée de comment s'y prendre, il décida d'imiter son compagnon de cellule et d'occuper son temps à lire et travailler, en espérant qu'une idée brillante lui viendrait en cours de route – ne disait-on pas que l'espoir faisait vivre, après tout ?

Ils furent dérangés par l'arrivée de Clint, qui semblait être le gardien attitré de Malfoy, et qui venait leur porter leur petit déjeuner. Comme la veille, Harry se sentit étrangement mal à l'aise en constatant la différence flagrante de traitement entre Draco et lui. Et il ne put empêcher le désagréable sentiment de culpabilité qui lui nouait l'estomac – l'odeur du bacon grillé et des oeufs délicieusement chauds lui coupa soudain l'appétit. Dédaignant son assiette, Harry observa Draco grignoter élégamment – comment ce garçon réussissait-il à garder sa dignité alors qu'on lui donnait en guise de repas un bout de pain rassis et un brouet tellement clair que Harry se demandait s'il n'était pas uniquement composé d'eau ? Cette vision acheva de l'écœurer et il repoussa son propre plateau, sachant qu'il regretterait son geste plus tard dans la journée. Il était incapable d'avaler quoi que ce fût pour le moment.

Scrimgeour avait raison. Harry Potter se sentait coupable pour tout ce qui ne tournait pas rond dans le monde, et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que les choses allaient changer. Même si ce qui ne tournait pas rond concernait en l'occurrence aujourd'hui Draco Malfoy, le garçon qu'il avait le plus haï durant son adolescence, cela ne changeait rien au problème.

Lorsque Clint revint pour remporter les plateaux en cuisine et alors que Malfoy s'était de nouveau allongé sur son lit pour se plonger dans son livre, Harry en profita pour demander à sortir. Il ressentait le besoin irrépressible de prendre l'air – l'atmosphère délétère de la petite cellule commençait à le faire suffoquer – et surtout, il mourait d'envie de parler à quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui ne fût ni un gardien de prison stupide et cruel, ni Draco Malfoy, insupportable et – non, le fait qu'il fût Draco Malfoy se passait de commentaires supplémentaires, finalement.

Le parloir de la prison était une salle grise et sale, à l'image du reste de la forteresse, qui donnait à Harry l'impression que sa vision s'était altérée et qu'il ne verrait plus jamais en couleur. Mais il avait au moins l'avantage de comporter une cheminée connectée au réseau de cheminette, ce qui lui permit de contacter Théodore Nott et de prendre des nouvelles de l'extérieur. L'ancien Serpentard et lui étaient devenus très proches durant la guerre, car le jeune homme avait rejoint très tôt les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix – ce qui en avait surpris plus d'un, connaissant le passé de son père. Depuis la mort de Hermione et de Ron, il devait être pour Harry se qui se rapprochait le plus d'un meilleur ami, bien qu'ils ne se vissent que plutôt rarement étant donnée leur tendance pour l'un comme pour l'autre à s'isoler du reste du monde.

Malgré tout, Théo était sans doute la seule personne à qui Harry accordait toute sa confiance, et lui parler quelques minutes lui remonta considérablement le moral, tout comme les aboiements joyeux de son chien, sautant comme un fou pour se rapprocher de son maître. Il regagna la cellule le cœur un peu plus léger, mais pas plus avancé quant à la méthode pour parvenir à faire parler Malfoy.

Son fragile enthousiasme retomba comme un soufflé à peine la lourde porte franchie. Draco s'était manifestement assoupi peu de temps après son départ, et son livre reposait sur son ventre, se soulevant doucement au rythme de sa respiration régulière. En voyant le dénuement dans lequel il vivait depuis trois mois, le cœur de Harry se serra inexplicablement – c'était peut-être son complexe du héros qui refaisait surface, mais il ne se résolvait pas à enfoncer encore un peu plus le clou en lui imposant sa présence et le confort insultant dont il bénéficiait.

Il se rapprocha un peu, sans faire de bruit. Le blond avait _vraiment _l'air malade, c'était encore plus flagrant que lorsqu'il avait pu l'observer durant la nuit. La fièvre faisait luire son front de sueur – et pourtant avec le froid qui régnait dans la pièce, cela relevait de l'exploit. Une fois de plus Harry avança sa main pour vérifier sa température – mais une main osseuse lui agrippa vivement le poignet, le faisant sursauter.

« Quand tu auras fini de me fixer comme ça, Potter, » siffla Draco, « j'apprécierais que tu me laisses dormir en paix. »

- Il faut te faire soigner, Malfoy, » répliqua Harry, ignorant l'humeur acerbe du blond. « Tu ne me feras pas croire que ce n'est qu'un simple rhume. »

- Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes de ça, » répondit froidement Draco en lâchant son poignet avec une moue dégoûtée. « Peur de perdre ton sujet d'étude en cours de route, peut-être ?

- Dis-moi, tu étais aussi désagréable avec Snape quand vous étiez en cavale, ou bien c'est un traitement de faveur que tu me réserves ?

- Ne parle pas de lui ! » Gronda Draco, ses yeux gris lançant des éclairs.

- Pourquoi ? » Demanda Harry, subitement agressif. « J'ai touché un point sensible ? »

Draco le fixa un instant, une expression indéfinissable sur son visage fatigué. Puis il haussa les épaules, se retourna sur son lit, ignorant de nouveau son compagnon de cellule. Il était visiblement résolu à ne plus lui adresser la parole. Harry, déstabilisé par le brusque changement d'attitude du jeune homme, resta figé durant quelques secondes. Puis, il eut un haussement d'épaules à la fois perplexe et résigné. Finalement, certaines choses ne changeaient jamais – à chaque fois qu'il avait cru cerner un peu mieux la personnalité de Malfoy, quelque chose dans le comportement du jeune homme lui démontrait impitoyablement à quel point cette entreprise semblait vaine. Il ne comprendrait probablement jamais totalement le fonctionnement de Draco.

Harry se sentit soudain très las. Même pas 24 heures qu'il était enfermé avec l'ancien Serpentard, et déjà, cette expérience le fatiguait au-delà de ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne voulait pas passer le prochain mois à provoquer un conflit avec Malfoy. S'il avait pensé un instant que ce serait amusant, à présent toute cette histoire lui paraissait d'une bêtise et d'une inutilité crasses. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait depuis la fin de la guerre était qu'on le laisse en paix dans sa campagne, avec son chien et ses livres. Mais non, il avait fallu que Draco Malfoy se fasse arrêter et qu'il vienne encore lui pourrir la vie – honnêtement, si cela lui avait permis de ne plus jamais le revoir, Harry l'aurait même laissé en liberté dans la nature jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse bouffer par un hippogriffe, ça lui était bien égal.

La journée s'acheva comme elle avait commencé, dans un lourd silence chargé d'hostilité. Harry s'était jeté sur la nourriture lorsque Clint était réapparu à midi, mais la culpabilité était revenue l'envahir aussitôt son repas achevé – Malfoy avait eu droit quant à lui à un morceau de pain un peu plus gros qu'au matin, et à une soupe aussi claire que le brouet infâme qui lui avait été servi au petit déjeuner. Quand le dîner avait été apporté, il avait été de nouveau incapable de toucher à son assiette. Et cette détestable compassion qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver pour Malfoy commençait déjà à lui porter sur les nerfs.

La première semaine se déroula à peu de choses près de la même façon. Les deux anciens rivaux s'évitaient comme la peste, autant que faire se pouvait dans un espace aussi réduit qu'une misérable cellule d'isolement. Draco passait son temps à lire ou à dormir, Harry s'occupait en écrivant ou en lisant – la monotonie de tout cela l'affectait bien plus qu'il ne voulait le reconnaître, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait y faire grand chose.

Lorsque Draco avait droit à ses dix minutes quotidiennes à l'air libre, Harry ne prenait même pas la peine de l'accompagner. Il prétextait que regarder Malfoy fumer son mégot n'avait rien d'intéressant et que s'il voulait prendre l'air et profiter du paysage, il préférait encore le faire seul – ce qui ne manquait jamais d'arracher un ricanement désabusé au jeune homme blond.

En réalité, bien que Harry ne se le fût même pas avoué à lui-même, s'il ne suivait pas Malfoy dans la petite cour de la prison, c'était surtout parce qu'il avait compris à quel point le jeune homme tenait à ces dix minutes de liberté illusoire, à quel point il avait besoin de ces quelques instants, avec pour seule compagnie le vent du large sur son visage et la fumée de son unique cigarette de la journée. C'était idiot, il le savait – après tout, il était censé faire tout son possible pour énerver le jeune homme. Malgré tout, Harry étant Harry, il y avait des limites qu'il ne se résoudrait jamais à franchir.

Le problème survint lorsque Rufus Scrimgeour, alerté du comportement du brun depuis son arrivée à Azkaban par des rapports quasi-quotidiens, s'agaça de la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Depuis une semaine que Harry Potter avait élu domicile dans la cellule de Draco Malfoy, il n'avait constaté aucun progrès quant au sujet qui le préoccupait. Bien entendu, il n'espérait pas de résultats après seulement sept jours de cohabitation…mais en l'occurrence, il avait l'impression que, plutôt que de progresser, la situation avait même semblé régresser. Et c'était proprement inacceptable.

Le Ministre décida donc de durcir encore un peu les conditions de vie carcérale de Draco Malfoy, petit insecte insignifiant qui s'amusait à le contrarier depuis trop longtemps. L'isolement ne lui faisait aucun effet, sans doute qu'être privé de sa seule source d'évasion lui délierait plus facilement la langue. Il donna donc l'ordre de confisquer tous les livres du jeune homme blond, ainsi que de supprimer ses dix minutes de promenade quotidiennes. Réduit à regarder les murs de sa cellule, peut-être se déciderait-il à entamer la conversation avec Harry Potter – à moins qu'il ne préfère compter les lézardes sur la pierre, ce qui venant d'un emmerdeur de cet acabit était bien possible.

Et effectivement, ce fut le cas durant les deux premiers jours qui suivirent cette décision. Sa fierté étant tout ce qui restait à Draco Malfoy, il n'allait pas l'abandonner si facilement. D'ailleurs, ce ne fut pas lui qui brisa la monotonie de sa nouvelle existence, mais bien Harry Potter.

o0O0o

Harry avait passé sa première semaine à Azkaban dans un état de nerfs étonnant pour l'homme si calme qu'il était devenu. Et pour cause, il semblait bien que Draco Malfoy fût la seule personne au monde à être capable de pousser le jeune homme brun hors de ses retranchements – du moins, de manière aussi rapide et violente. Pendant sept jours, Harry l'avait observé agir comme s'il n'était pas là – leur discussion du premier soir n'était à présent plus qu'un lointain souvenir, et Harry en venait même à douter qu'elle eût jamais eu lieu.

Toutes les nuits, énervé par ses quintes de toux de plus en plus fréquentes, il avait recouvert le blond de couvertures supplémentaires afin de ne pas aggraver sa maladie – en vain – et tous les matins, il se réveillait avant Draco afin de les replacer sur son propre lit, ne souhaitant pas renouveler la dispute stérile de la première fois. Tous les jours, il l'avait vu avaler avec la même élégance que s'il était dans un grand restaurant la nourriture infecte qu'on lui apportait. Tous les jours, il l'avait regardé se plonger dans ses livres, ne cessant de lire que pour dormir – et ensuite recommencer, encore et encore. Tous les jours, il avait laissé sur son bureau des fruits, du pain frais, et pas une seule fois Draco n'avait cédé à la tentation – en fait, il ne regardait même pas le côté de la cellule qu'occupait Harry, se comportant comme si la superficie de la pièce avait été réduite de moitié.

Et tous les jours, il le voyait s'affaiblir un peu plus, sans qu'aucun des gardiens de la prison ne s'en préoccupe. Aussi, lorsque l'ordre de confisquer tous les livres de Malfoy tomba comme un couperet, Harry se prit-il à espérer que peut-être, son ancien rival réagirait à cette nouvelle humiliation, à ce nouvel enfermement. Et lorsqu'au bout de deux jours, il se rendit compte qu'il n'en était rien et que Draco continuait d'agir comme si de rien n'était, Harry explosa.

« C'est inadmissible, » hurla-t-il à Clint qui le fixait d'un air bovin et qui ne comprenait visiblement pas pourquoi le Survivant s'énervait autant pour un petit Mangemort insignifiant – il avait peut-être une belle gueule, certes, et un joli cul, assurément, mais de là à s'inquiéter pour son _bien-être_…

- Je suis désolé, Monsieur Potter, » rétorqua calmement le gardien, « mais ce sont les ordres. Malfoy a été sanctionné pour manque de coopération avec la Justice Sorcière, il savait à quoi s'attendre.

- Au nom de Merlin, » tempêta Harry, « allez-vous m'écouter, à la fin ? Cet homme est _malade_ ! Si vous ne voulez pas le transférer à l'infirmerie, faites au moins venir un médecin ! A quoi vous servira-t-il s'il meurt d'une pneumonie ? Les morts ne parlent pas, que je sache ! »

Clint le dévisagea d'un air incrédule.

« Malfoy n'a pas l'air si malade que ça, » grommela-t-il. « Je suis sûr qu'il joue la comédie…

- On voit que ce n'est pas vous qui subissez ses quintes de toux et ses crises de tremblements toutes les nuits, » railla Harry. « Cette situation est inacceptable. Faites venir un médecin ou je ferai savoir au Ministre ce que j'en pense, et je vous garantis que vous pourrez songer à votre reconversion professionnelle d'ici peu. »

Ce fut un Clint complètement déboussolé qui quitta la cellule, et lorsque la lourde porte d'acier se referma sur lui, Harry pu entendre un ricanement entrecoupé d'une toux sèche et nerveuse s'élever du lit de Malfoy. L'ancien Gryffondor soupira, excédé, puis se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la paillasse. D'un geste ferme, il saisit Draco dans ses bras, sans prêter attention à ses protestations indignées, ni se préoccuper du fait que le jeune homme se débattait comme un beau diable. En réalité, la seule chose à laquelle il pensa le temps de franchir le maigre espace entre leurs deux lits, était que Malfoy était bien trop léger pour sa taille – et cela l'effraya bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais ? » éructa Draco quand Harry le déposa sans délicatesse au fond de son propre lit et le recouvrit de toutes les couvertures qu'il put trouver.

- Fais un effort et mets ton cerveau en route, Malfoy, je suis sûr que tu peux y arriver – après tout, de nous deux, tu es censé être l'intellectuel, » rétorqua Harry avec un désagréable sourire. « Tu es manifestement malade. Je ne supporte plus de t'entendre cracher tes poumons à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit, et je suis coincé ici pour encore trois semaines. Comme je n'ai pas envie de finir mon séjour en compagnie d'un cadavre, tu vas me faire le plaisir de ne pas bouger ton royal cul de ce lit tant qu'un médecin ne t'aura pas examiné.

- Va te faire foutre, Potter !

- Malfoy, tu me soûles. Si tu t'emmerdes, tu as des bouquins ici – Harry désigna la petite table de nuit sur laquelle s'entassait une pile d'ouvrages – Je vais faire un tour. Ne pense même pas à retourner dans le nid à punaises qui te sert de lit, sinon quand je reviens, je te jure que je t'assomme. »

o0O0o

« Vous avez bien fait de m'appeler, » déclara le médicomage en rangeant sa baguette. « C'est un rhume doublé d'une angine. Quelques jours de plus, et le rhume pouvait dégénérer en bronchite…et l'angine se serait sûrement surinfectée. Il aurait fallu le faire transférer à Sainte Mangouste ou dans un hôpital carcéral pour l'opérer – d'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas qu'on ait pu le laisser croupir ici et ne pas le déménager à l'infirmerie. On aurait pu le soigner bien plus rapidement…Là, il va bien falloir deux ou trois semaines de traitement… »

Harry hocha la tête tandis que le médecin achevait de ranger son matériel. Il avait terminé son examen en administrant à Draco une Potion de Sommeil additionnée d'antibiotiques sorciers, et le jeune homme s'était immédiatement assoupi. Le médicomage poursuivit :

« Il va falloir le garder au chaud le plus possible, et aérer la pièce au maximum, l'atmosphère y est trop malsaine – une chance que vous ne soyez pas tombé malade vous aussi, Monsieur Potter. Si vous en avez la possibilité, essayez d'obtenir auprès des gardiens l'autorisation de le faire sortir et marcher à l'extérieur quelques minutes par jour…une demi-heure, ce serait bien. »

L'homme considéra Harry de ses yeux bleu pâle et lui adressa un sourire bienveillant.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, il se remettra parfaitement. Cela dit, » ajouta-t-il, « Monsieur Malfoy vous doit une fière chandelle, son état de santé aurait pu empirer très vite. Je ne m'explique toujours pas pourquoi on l'a laissé si longtemps dans de telles conditions – par Merlin, même les pires Mangemorts ne subissent pas pareil traitement…

- Le Ministère pense qu'il obtiendra plus facilement les renseignements qu'il attend en le privant de ses droits, » expliqua laconiquement Harry.

Le médecin haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

« Eh bien, ils devraient sérieusement songer à changer leurs méthodes, » remarqua-t-il simplement. « Bien, Monsieur Potter, je compte sur vous pour que le prisonnier suive correctement son traitement. Je vais donner mes consignes aux gardiens, mais – il haussa les épaules d'un air désabusé – étant données les circonstances, je doute qu'ils les respectent. »

Harry acquiesça silencieusement et l'homme prit congé après un salut poli. Lorsque la porte se referma en grinçant, le jeune homme brun s'affala en soupirant sur la paillasse qu'occupait Malfoy auparavant. Il resta ainsi quelques minutes à fixer un point invisible au plafond, puis il se redressa brusquement, une expression décidée se peignant sur son visage. Il alla s'asseoir à son bureau et travailla sur son dernier livre en attendant l'heure du prochain repas. Et quand Clint fit son apparition, il le somma sèchement de le conduire au parloir et de laisser à l'intention de Malfoy le plateau qui lui était initialement destiné.

o0O0o

« Je pourrais demander une enquête auprès du Ministère de la Justice Sorcière, » gronda Harry d'une voix basse. « Le traitement auquel vous soumettez Malfoy est inhumain.

- Il fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose, » se justifia Rufus Scrimgeour, agacé. « Depuis plus d'une semaine que vous êtes enfermé ici, je n'ai constaté aucun progrès dans notre entreprise.

- Eh bien, de toute évidence, votre idée est loin d'être aussi brillante que ce à quoi vous vous attendiez.

- C'est vous qui ne faites aucun effort ! » S'exclama le Ministre. « Vous étiez censé le faire sortir de ses gonds, pas passer vos journées à l'ignorer !

- Manifestement, il me supporte beaucoup plus facilement que par le passé, » rétorqua sarcastiquement Harry. « Quoi qu'il en soit, j'exige que vous rendiez à Malfoy des conditions de vie décente – il doit avoir de l'eau chaude et des repas corrects, c'est le minimum.

- Sinon quoi, Monsieur Potter ? » S'énerva Rufus. « Vous quitterez Azkaban ?

- Tout à fait, » répondit calmement le Survivant. « Et je demanderai à Kingsley Shakelbolt de s'intéresser de très près au cas de certains prisonniers – le Ministre renifla dédaigneusement – et peut-être même à la façon dont vous comptez obtenir sans mon aide les renseignements qui vous intéressent.

_Le sale petit con_, pensa Scrimgeour en blêmissant.

« Vous n'oseriez pas…Shakelbolt n'ira pas à l'encontre des intérêts du Ministère.

- Voulez-vous courir le risque, Monsieur ? » Demanda Harry, l'air furieusement déterminé à gagner cette bataille. « Dites-vous bien que je ne suis plus le gamin aisément manipulable d'il y a quatre ans. »

Harry n'ajouta pas qu'en outre, c'était grâce à lui que Scrimgeour était toujours en place – le Ministre ne le savait déjà que trop bien et avait parfaitement saisi le sous-entendu. L'homme esquissa un rictus crispé. Effectivement, il était devenu compliqué d'obtenir ce qu'on voulait du Survivant.

« …Très bien, » céda Rufus. « Le temps qu'il se remette, du moins.

- Ca tombe bien, c'est justement la durée du reste de mon séjour ici, » nota ironiquement Harry.

Le Ministre soupira, puis coupa la communication, visiblement excédé. Lorsque Harry revint dans la cellule, Draco Malfoy l'attendait, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et l'air enragé. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs grimaça en avisant le regard furibond de l'ancien Serpentard. Cette victoire-là serait assurément plus difficile à remporter.

o0O0o

Draco Malfoy était furieux. En fait, il ne décolérait pas depuis que Potter avait décidé une fois de plus de se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait absolument pas. C'était l'une des choses qui l'avaient toujours agacé lorsqu'ils étaient adolescents. A l'époque, il pensait simplement que c'était une façon de toujours plus se faire remarquer – et, bien qu'il ne l'eût jamais avoué, c'était également une tendance qu'il retrouvait en lui-même, à la différence près que lui, ne s'était jamais mêlé que des affaires de Potter.

Cela, surtout, l'énervait prodigieusement. Et lorsque la tendance s'était inversée lors de leur sixième année, et que Potter ne s'était plus intéressé qu'à lui, Draco n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de ressentir une profonde satisfaction – même si cela lui avait sérieusement compliqué la tâche. Mais aujourd'hui, les choses prenaient une toute autre dimension. Draco venait simplement de prendre l'entière mesure du complexe du héros dont souffrait manifestement le Survivant. Et il enrageait de voir que cette volonté de sauver tout le monde s'appliquait également à lui.

Parce que pour lui, cela voulait dire que Potter avait pitié de lui. Parce que désormais, il lui devait quelque chose, même si c'était aussi insignifiant que de l'eau chaude et des repas nourrissants. Parce qu'avec son insupportable sollicitude, sa détestable compassion, Potter venait de lui arracher les derniers vestiges de sa dignité, et qu'à cause de lui, Draco venait de perdre la seule chose qui lui restait encore – la seule chose à laquelle il tenait vraiment, et à laquelle il s'accrochait comme un naufragé à son radeau. Sa fierté.

Ce fut la raison pour laquelle il passa l'heure suivant le retour de Potter dans la cellule à tempêter tout ce qu'il pouvait et à insulter le Survivant. Il commença par refuser la nourriture qu'on lui présentait, et par essayer de regagner son lit. Mais il avait surestimé ses forces, et quand il esquissa le geste de vouloir se lever, Potter l'avait recouché d'une main douce mais ferme sous les couvertures – et Draco n'avait pas eu l'énergie de le repousser.

Cela aussi le mettait en rage : Potter avait eu raison, son corps avait été bien trop affaibli par les trois derniers mois qu'il avait passé en isolement, dans des conditions d'hygiène plus que précaires. Et cette faiblesse qu'il ne pouvait pas – qu'il ne pouvait plus – lui cacher, l'écœurait au plus haut point. Draco crut mourir d'humiliation quand il du se résoudre à accepter l'aide de Harry pour aller jusqu'aux toilettes – ça y était, cette fois, il avait vraiment atteint le fond.

Il détourna les yeux pour ne pas voir la lueur de pitié teintée de mépris qu'il s'attendait à lire dans le regard du Survivant. Mais quand le jeune homme brun le raccompagna jusqu'au lit, il ne vit que de l'inquiétude sur son visage. Draco se renfonça dans ses oreillers, le cœur douloureusement serré. Pourquoi fallait-il justement que ce soit devant _lui_ qu'il se montrait si vulnérable ?

Cette nouvelle atteinte à sa fierté le laissa muet durant l'heure suivante. Comme à son habitude, Harry occupa son temps à lire ou à travailler à côté de lui, assis face au petit bureau déjà enseveli sous les livres et les rouleaux de parchemin. Le brun travaillait silencieusement, et même le crissement de sa plume – il avait apparemment renoncé à utiliser son antique machine à écrire – semblait étrangement atténué dans l'atmosphère tranquille de la pièce, comme si son propriétaire faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour se rendre le plus discret possible.

Puis finalement, Harry se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers le lit pour fouiller dans l'un des tiroirs de la table de chevet. Il en extirpa quelques fioles de potions de couleurs diverses et les déposa sur la table en décalant un peu la pile de livres qui s'y entassaient.

« Le médicomage m'a demandé de m'assurer que tu prendrais bien ton traitement, » expliqua Harry en réponse au haussement de sourcil circonspect de Draco. « Tu dois prendre ces deux-là – il désigna une fiole emplie d'une substance bleue et une autre contenant un liquide d'un gris terne – avant les repas. Et la dernière est une Potion de Sommeil à boire le soir après le dîner. Apparemment, le dosage est plutôt léger, c'est surtout pour que tes quintes de toux ne t'empêchent pas de t'endormir…A prendre pendant deux semaines minimum, plutôt trois selon l'avis du médecin. »

Il s'interrompit pour aller jusqu'à la porte que Clint venait d'ouvrir, pour lui prendre d'autorité les deux plateaux repas qu'il venait leur amener, et congédier immédiatement le peu aimable gardien. Il déposa le plus généreusement garni sur les genoux de Draco, puis s'installa à son bureau avec l'autre. Il grimaça légèrement en avisant la nourriture de piètre qualité. Le personnel d'Azkaban avait visiblement fait des efforts, mais on était encore loin d'un repas correct. Harry tourna son regard vers Draco.

« Prends tes médicaments maintenant, » lui enjoignit-il. « Et ensuite, tu manges.

- Arrête de te prendre pour ma nounou, Potter, » grogna Draco tout en s'exécutant de mauvaise grâce.

« Honnêtement Malfoy, je t'emmerde, » répliqua Harry avec un sourire – en-dehors des insultes qu'il avait proférées plus tôt dans l'après-midi, c'était la première fois que le jeune homme lui adressait la parole depuis plus d'une semaine. « Si tu râles juste pour le plaisir de râler, je préfère encore que tu t'abstiennes d'ouvrir ta grande gueule – mange, maintenant. »

Ils dînèrent en silence puis Harry remporta les plateaux vides pour les glisser par la petite trappesituée dans le bas de la porte. Profitant du fait que Draco s'était de nouveau plongé dans la lecture, il fit un rapide passage sous la douche et se changea pour la nuit. Et alors que le blond s'apprêtait à utiliser le lavabo comme à son habitude, il lui désigna simplement la cabine de douche d'un geste qui n'admettait aucune réplique. Manifestement l'ancien Serpentard devait être trop fatigué pour protester, car il haussa les épaules d'un air désabusé et obtempéra sans mot dire.

Lorsque Draco eut enfilé le pyjama que Harry lui avait obtenu, il se figea au milieu de la cellule. Le brun était installé confortablement dans son lit, adossé à un oreiller, et était en train de prendre des notes sur un petit carnet noir à spirales. Voyant que Draco ne bougeait pas et le fixait d'un air incrédule, Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Par Merlin, Malfoy, ne fais pas ta chochotte et viens te coucher.

- Il est hors de question que je dorme dans le même lit que toi, » protesta fermement le blond en se dirigeant vers sa paillasse.

- Ecoute, » soupira Harry, « je n'ai aucune envie de me casser le dos sur le truc qui te sert de lit, et il est exclu que tu y passes une nuit de plus.

- Tu ne peux pas métamorphoser le second lit ?

- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, j'ai accepté de laisser ma baguette aux gardiens lorsque je suis arrivé ici. Ces messieurs du Ministère ne te font pas confiance et pensent que tu aurais pu vouloir me la dérober pour t'échapper. Etonnant, non ? En plus, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, et au risque de briser un mythe, j'ai toujours été nul en Métamorphose.

- Va te faire foutre.

- Tu te répètes, Malfoy, » soupira Harry d'une voix lasse. « Allez, viens maintenant – et prends ta potion. »

Draco sembla hésiter quelques instants, mais un grognement exaspéré de l'ancien Gryffondor le décida à se glisser sous les épaisses couvertures après avoir avalé d'un trait le contenu de la fiole posée en évidence que la table de nuit. Il s'allongea sur le dos, et Harry put sentir combien ses muscles étaient crispés.

« Evite de te coller à moi, s'il te plait, » fit Harry, juste pour le plaisir de le provoquer – le blond avait un peu repris du poil de la bête depuis ce matin, et Harry devait s'avouer qu'il le préférait largement comme cela, lorsqu'il était plus réactif.

« Comme si j'avais la moindre envie de te toucher, » grommela Draco, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

o0O0o

A suivre…

o0O0o

_Voilà, nous espérons que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Comme prévu, le prochain chapitre arrivera dans à peu près un mois, mais ne vous inquiétez pas s'il y a du retard. BlackNemesis étant en plein déménagement et n'ayant plus de connexion internet, il nous est très difficile de travailler sur cette fic…_

_**En attendant, si vous souhaitez en savoir plus sur nous ou sur l'avancement de nos travaux respectifs, nous vous invitons à consulter nos blogs (adresses dans notre profil).**_

_Et d'ici là, si vous avez le moindre commentaire à formuler, le petit bouton en bas à gauche est là pour ça !_


	4. Chapter 4

**LOCKED UP**

**Disclaimer** : L'univers de Harry Potter ainsi que les personnage n'appartiennent qu'à JK Rowling. Nous les empruntons juste le temps d'une fic, et nous n'en retirons aucun bénéfice à part celui d'être lues.

**Rating** : M pour le vocabulaire et certains passages. Par contre pour ceux qui attendent des lemon, vous risquez d'être déçus, nous ne comptons normalement aller que jusqu'au lime (et c'est pas pour tout de suite…c'est même pas dit qu'on en mette, en fait.)

**Résumé** : Après la chute de Voldemort, le Ministre de la Magie a une dernière faveur à demander à Harry Potter. Acceptera-t-il, en particulier si Draco Malfoy est au centre de l'affaire ?

**Note des auteuses** : _Bonjour à tous ! Voici le chapitre 3 de « Locked up », avec un peu de retard, pardonnez-nous…BlackNemesis n'y est pour rien, c'est de ma faute, j'ai pris du retard dans les RARs et la correction…Bonne lecture !_

**RARs :** **_Les réponses aux reviews non signées pour le chapitre 2 sont sur notre blog commun :_**** http / blackmyschka. canalblog. com**

o0O0o

**Cette fic est entièrement dédiée à BadAngel666.**

o0O0o

**CHAPITRE 3**

Il semblait à Harry qu'il venait à peine de s'endormir lorsqu'on lui martela les côtes à grands coups de coudes rageurs.

« Potter ! Réveille toi ! »

La voix honnie.

Harry poussa un grognement exaspéré en s'obstinant à garder les yeux fermés. Il retomba aussitôt dans une douce torpeur. Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco le secouait à nouveau, avec plus d'insistance. Harry poussa un long soupir exaspéré avant d'ouvrir un œil et de constater que la grande horloge murale indiquait qu'il n'avait dormi qu'une heure. Etait-il possible que la potion de sommeil mette autant de temps pour agir sur le blond ? Ou pire, était-il possible que cette potion n'agisse pas du tout sur lui ? Il demanda d'une voix chargée de reproches et de fatigue quel était le problème.

« Tu ronfles, répondit Draco d'un ton sec. Je n'arrive pas à récupérer à cause de toi. »

Harry fut tenté de s'excuser mais comme il n'aimait pas particulièrement se faire marteler les côtes en pleine nuit, il se contenta de se retourner face au mur et de grommeler :

« Prends un livre si tu n'arrives pas à dormir.

- Je ne veux pas bouquiner, je veux me reposer, » siffla Draco de sa voix un peu enrouée en donnant un coup de pied sur le mollet du Survivant qui étouffa un juron dans son oreiller avant de faire face au blond tortionnaire.

« Le coup de pied était obligatoire ? Demanda Harry complètement réveillé à présent.

- Dans la mesure où ça fait une heure que tu court-circuites mon précieux sommeil réparateur, oui.

- Entre nous, Malfoy, tu es un vrai boulet. »

La faible lueur des bougies permanentes lui renvoya la vision d'un blond atterré. Son visage se ferma et il tourna le dos à Harry en soupirant.

« Je t'emmerde Potter, siffla-t-il.

- Emmerde moi autant que tu veux, mais fais le en silence, histoire que je puisse dormir. »

Plus un son ne parvint aux oreilles de Harry, et ce dernier ne put retenir un léger sourire empreint de nostalgie. Ils avaient beau être adultes et de l'eau avoir coulé sous les ponts, les relations entre eux ne changeaient pas. C'était rassurant, en quelque sorte.

Draco lançait les hostilités, Harry rétorquait et à la fin, une de ses réponses assassines faisait mouche et le blond se taisait, la mine renfrognée – ou inversement. Ils avaient toujours fonctionné ainsi et malgré la fuite de Draco, malgré l'isolement de Harry, ils se retrouvaient en prison comme ils étaient à Poudlard…La gêne et la banqueroute de Draco en plus.

Harry avait l'impression d'être revenu en arrière grâce au caractère impossible de Draco, et il lui semblait que s'ils continuaient à se chamailler, Hermione viendrait lui dire de se calmer. Elle ajouterait certainement que Draco ne méritait pas toute l'attention que Harry lui portait. Ron lèverait les yeux au ciel en marmonnant une insulte à l'encontre de leur ennemi commun…Le monde de Harry serait en place, tout irait bien.

La vie de Harry avait, jusqu'à présent, été jalonnée de pertes tragiques, mais les disparitions prématurées de Ron et de Hermione étaient les plus douloureuses pour lui. Il ne parvenait pas à s'en remettre, et il ne s'en remettrait probablement jamais. Il avait l'impression qu'un poids pesait sur son torse, à l'endroit du cœur, à chaque fois qu'il respirait. Il se sentait amputé de ce qu'il avait eu de plus précieux : sa famille d'adoption. Il n'avait pas seulement perdu ses meilleurs amis, il avait perdu les deux meilleures parties de lui-même, les deux personnes qui avaient toujours su quand parler, et quand se taire avec lui. Chaque fois qu'il pensait à eux, la souffrance était telle qu'il avait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir la contenir et qu'il allait devoir hurler pour évacuer le trop plein…Mais jamais il ne criait, et jamais il ne pleurait.

Il s'était réfugié dans la solitude, préférant cohabiter avec un chien plutôt qu'avec les humains. Un jour, Théodore lui avait fait remarquer que ce chien n'était certainement pas un simple animal de compagnie pour Harry. Selon lui, Meuhmeuh symbolisait les loyautés indéfectibles de Ron et de Hermione, il était là pour combler ce manque qui ravageait la vie de Harry. Le Survivant avait très mal pris cette remarque. Une violente dispute avait éclaté entre Théo et lui, car Harry supportait mal l'idée qu'on puisse comparer un chien à ses deux amis les plus chers. C'est une fois chez lui qu'il comprit ce que Théo avait voulu dire.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici, Potter ? »

La voix de Draco le fit sursauter, et il reporta son attention sur son compagnon de cellule, lequel était allongé sur le dos, une main soutenant sa tête, l'autre main posée sur son torse, le regard rivé sur le plafond moisi. Une brève quinte de toux secoua son corps et il jura entre ses dents.

« Je t'ai posé une question, Potter. Pourquoi es-tu là ?

- J'avais entendu. Je t'ai déjà répondu, Malfoy. Je suis ici car je mène une enquête sur l'incarcération.

- Ne le prends pas mal ; loin de moi l'idée d'insulter ton intelligence…Mais ton histoire d'étude sociologique sur le milieu carcéral me fait doucement rigoler.

- Et pourquoi donc ? Interrogea Harry, piqué au vif. Tu vas me dire que je n'ai pas le QI adéquat pour mener ce genre de réflexion ?

Draco émit un léger rire qui sonnait faux, et qui en disait long sur son état de lassitude.

« Toujours aussi sûr de toi, Potter, constata-t-il en fixant toujours le plafond. Ecoute, je n'ai pas prétendu que tu étais idiot. C'est juste que j'ai lu tes bouquins, et je vois bien que l'analyse n'est pas ta qualité première. Toi tu marches à l'intuition, tu excelles dans l'art de tenir tes lecteurs en haleine grâce à des scenarii bétonnés. Je ne voudrais pas que tes chevilles enflent démesurément, ou que tu croies que j'ai envie de devenir ton ami, mais tu es un vrai maître du suspens, tu sais parfaitement gérer les rebondissements qui jalonnent tes histoires. Tes personnages ont une grande profondeur mais tu ne le fais pas exprès, ce n'est pas travaillé. On sent que ça te vient naturellement, que tu ne cherches pas à partir dans l'analyse psychologique même si tu t'aventures parfois involontairement sur ce chemin. Et c'est très bien ainsi. C'est pour cela que je te dis que l'analyse et toi, ça fait deux, parce que tu fonctionnes à l'instinct. Il y a du génie dans ton œuvre…J'avoue que j'en suis le premier surpris et que je me suis demandé si c'était bien toi qui avait écrit ces livres. »

Harry crut un instant qu'il était en proie à un mirage auditif. Draco Malfoy ne pouvait pas être consciemment en train de lui faire part d'une opinion positive à son sujet. Harry ne l'avait jamais entendu complimenter qui que ce fût, même s'il maîtrisait l'art de flatter pour parvenir à ses fins. Il lui semblait que l'adolescent méprisant et capricieux en Draco avait laissé la place à un homme, imbuvable certes, mais intelligent, franc, et étrangement bien plus serein qu'avant. Si Draco avait apprécié les personnages que Harry avait créés, il devait, quelque part, posséder une certaine sensibilité puisque ces derniers étaient souvent à fleur de peau. L'opinion publique aimait surtout la trame de ses histoires, le mystère qui les entourait, et on parlait peu de ses personnages au vécu difficile.

Il attendit que Draco cesse de tousser avant de prendre la parole :

« Je ne vais pas mentir, je suis abasourdi par tes propos. Je veux dire…Je t'ai connu bien plus hostile.

- Je le suis toujours, se défendit Draco avec un petit sourire sardonique. Et le fait que j'aime ton écriture ne veut pas dire que je t'apprécie, toi. Ça m'écoeure de voir que là encore, tu es naturellement doué. Tu n'as pas à faire d'efforts, ça vient tout seul, exactement comme le Quidditch. Tu es vraiment le stéréotype du mec énervant.

- Venant de toi, je vais prendre ça comme un compliment, déclara Harry en riant franchement.

- Ce que tu peux être gonflant ! Sérieusement Potter, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

Draco se tourna lentement et il plongea son regard trop clair dans celui de Harry, lequel se demanda s'il ne ferait pas mieux de tout révéler à son compagnon de cellule. Il n'aimait pas mentir, mais il ne voyait pas comment annoncer à Draco qu'il était là pour le pousser à bout et le forcer à dénoncer Severus Snape.

Un poids lui comprima soudain l'estomac et il réalisa comme on prenait un coup de poing en plein visage que tout tournait autour de Snape et que ni Draco, ni Scrimgeour n'entraient en ligne de compte quant à sa présence dans cette cellule. A la seconde où il avait pensé à l'ancien professeur de potions, Harry avait senti monter en lui une rage qu'il croyait avoir domptée depuis longtemps. Il avait refusé de laisser sa haine envers Snape régenter son quotidien, et il était parvenu à se persuader que cet homme était insignifiant, qu'il ne méritait pas que Harry perde son temps à le traquer. Après la guerre, le Survivant avait tout simplement décrété que Snape n'existait plus. La proposition de Scrimgeour avait changé la donne sans que Harry s'en rende compte. Il avait accepté en pensant vraiment faire tout cela par principe, parce qu'il refusait que le Ministère emploie des sortilèges impardonnables comme de vulgaires Mangemorts, mais en réalité, ses raisons étaient tout autres. Il s'en apercevait à présent, alors qu'il se perdait dans le regard intrigué de Draco Malfoy. Harry voulait être celui qui retrouverait Snape, pour pouvoir enfin venger la mort de ses parents et en finir avec ses vieux démons.

Il n'avait plus rien à perdre, plus de famille. Le Trio était mort avec Ron et Hermione, personne ne pouvait le raisonner, surtout pas Scrimgeour qui ne pensait qu'au prestige lié à l'éventuelle réclusion de Snape. Harry se moquait des honneurs, il voulait la justice pour ses parents et pour Albus Dumbledore. Il sentit sa tête tourner et il réprima un haut le cœur. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Snape tenait toujours une place prépondérante dans sa vie, et à son insu en plus ! Il était si déçu de ne pas avoir fait le moindre progrès au sujet du professeur maudit, tellement en colère qu'il crut qu'il allait pleurer de rage. Au lieu de cela, il enfonça ses ongles dans les paumes de ses mains, jusqu'à ce que ses articulations deviennent douloureuses.

« Je vais écrire un livre dont l'intrigue se déroulera dans le milieu carcéral, articula-t-il enfin lentement, comme un automate.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as eu besoin de sortir cette histoire d'étude sociologique dans ce cas, grommela Draco en réprimant un bâillement.

- Pour te faire chier.

- Pour me faire chier, Potter, il suffit que tu soies dans le même espace que moi et que tu respires, pas besoin de plus. Je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air d'insister, mais je trouve tout de même étrange, pour ne pas dire dur à croire, que tu sois placé dans la même cellule que moi pour ta recherche de sensations sur l'enfermement. Je suis en isolement total, je ne côtoie jamais les autres prisonniers. Je ne sais même pas quelle gueule peut avoir le réfectoire de la prison…Ton intrigue risque d'être très mince parce que tu ne vas rien connaître d'Azkaban au final.

- Détrompe toi, tu n'es pas le seul poisson dans l'océan des détenus Malfoy, et tu n'es certainement pas le plus intéressant. Après notre petite cohabitation forcée, j'irai m'immerger dans une autre partie de ce blockhaus. A mon tour de te poser une question : qu'est ce que toi, tu fais ici ? N'es tu pas supposé vendre père et mère pour te tirer du pétrin ? Tu dois bien avoir une carte dans ta manche pour monnayer une réduction de peine…

- Si j'en avais une, ça fait longtemps que je l'aurais sortie, précisa Draco en luttant clairement contre le sommeil. L'idée de passer dix ans dans ce trou à rats ne m'enchante pas vraiment, contrairement aux apparences. »

Harry esquissa un sourire triste mais il ne répondit pas, sachant que le sarcasme de Draco signifiait qu'il n'avait pas envie d'avoir ce genre de conversation avec lui. Le Survivant se retourna face au mur et au bout de quelques minutes, la respiration profonde et régulière de Draco lui indiqua que ce dernier s'était enfin endormi.

Lorsque le gardien les réveilla en cognant contre les barreaux, ni Harry, ni Draco n'ouvrirent la bouche et le silence s'installa entre eux. Chacun occupait son temps comme il le pouvait, ignorant superbement l'autre, et cet accord tacite de ne pas se parler dura un peu plus de deux jours.

Harry saturait. Il ne supportait plus cette cellule exiguë, ces moisissures qui rendaient l'air irrespirable et ce codétenu qui passait son temps à jouer les châtelains, trop fier pour reconnaître que son nom n'était plus synonyme de pouvoir et de richesse. Lorsque Draco fut accompagné pour fumer sa cigarette dehors, Harry prit la décision de sortir d'Azkaban quelques minutes. Il appela un gardien qui le conduisit face à la cheminée. Il fut convenu que Harry ne s'absenterait pas plus d'une heure, au cours de laquelle le gardien laisserait Draco prendre l'air s'il le désirait. Puis Harry articula clairement l'adresse de Théodore Nott en jetant la poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre.

Son ami ne parut pas surpris de le voir apparaître dans son salon et il le gratifia d'un sourire amusé alors que le Bull Terrier du Survivant lui faisait la fête.

« J'avais parié avec Meuhmeuh que tu craquerais en moins d'une semaine. Privé de liberté, et avec Draco pour compagnon de cellule, c'était prévisible. J'ai perdu cela dit, tu as tenu plus longtemps…Je dois un os de Dragon des Carpates à ton chien.

- C'est un chien, rétorqua Harry en riant de bon cœur. Si tu crois que la provenance de la bouffe l'intéresse, tu te trompes.

- Ouais, tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est de bouffer, admit Théo en invitant Harry à s'asseoir. Alors, comment va Draco ? Les relations ne sont pas trop tendues entre vous ? »

Il prépara du thé pendant que Harry lui racontait son séjour à Azkaban dans les grandes lignes, tout en caressant le chien qui s'était assis sur ses pieds. Il se sentait bien, dans un univers qu'il appréciait particulièrement. La maison de Théodore était spacieuse, lumineuse, l'air y était pur et son thé était délicieux…C'était tout ce qui avait manqué à Harry.

Ils burent rapidement afin de pouvoir aller marcher le long de la rivière qui courrait derrière la maison. C'était ce que Harry préférait chez Théo : cette capacité à savoir de quoi il avait besoin sans poser de questions. Ils avancèrent en silence jusqu'au petit pont de pierres qui traversait le cours d'eau. Là, ils s'adossèrent et, pour une fois, Harry accepta la cigarette que son ami lui proposait. Il ne fumait qu'en de rares occasions, pour le plaisir, sans jamais être dépendant du tabac, contrairement à Draco qui avait du mal à se contenter d'un nombre restreint de cigarettes. Harry était troublé d'avoir, plusieurs fois lors de sa ballade, pensé au blond et à tout ce qu'il n'allait plus pouvoir faire pendant ces dix années d'incarcération.

« Alors ? Demanda Théo en jetant un bâton au loin pour faire courir le chien. Draco ne veut toujours pas révéler où se planque Snape ?

- Non…Mais il faut dire que je ne l'interroge pas vraiment. Je ne sais pas comment le pousser à bout, je sais assez peu de choses sur lui finalement, à part que c'est un sale con.

- Sois toi-même, suggéra Théo, ça le poussera à bout. Tu as toujours eu le pouvoir de lui faire perdre patience…ça m'intriguait beaucoup lorsque nous étions chez les Serpentard. Et puis, c'est vrai, Draco est un sale con. Mais c'est aussi quelqu'un de très intelligent, fais très attention. Il est aussi très sensible, mais ça tu t'en fous, n'est ce pas ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai du mal à me situer par rapport à lui. Comment pourrai-je le faire parler ?

- Harry, je ne peux pas et je ne veux pas t'aider. Draco et moi, on n'était pas les meilleurs amis du monde, je ne faisais pas partie de son fan club. Je n'aimais pas sa façon d'agir et de penser, mais je le respectais et, plus étonnant, il me respectait d'autant plus que je ne lui léchais pas les bottes. J'aimais beaucoup son humour, sa perspicacité et son sens de l'analyse…Tout ce qu'il ne montrait que lorsque ses broute fion n'étaient pas là. Je le connais depuis que je suis gosse, je n'ai aucune envie de jouer un rôle même infime dans ce qui lui arrive. Il en a pris pour dix ans quand même ! C'était juste un gamin qui voulait attirer l'attention sur lui, il n'a pas compris tout ce qui entrait en jeu dans le fait de devenir Mangemort. Tu vas peut être sauter au plafond, mais il méritait une sentence plus clémente.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi en ce qui concerne le jugement, avoua Harry. Mais s'il nous dit où se trouve Snape, il verra sa peine diminuée de moitié. Je veillerai à ce que cet accord qu'il pourrait passer avec le Ministère soit honoré.

- S'il refuse cet accord, c'est qu'il veut passer moins de cinq ans en prison et que la réduction de peine ne lui suffit pas…Ou alors, qu'il ne sait pas où est Snape mais qu'il refuse de le dire.

- J'y ai pensé, oui. Ne pas le dire revient à garder un semblant de contrôle pour lui. Je suis sûr que si j'arrivais à le comprendre, à comprendre comment il fonctionne, comment il pense, je parviendrais à lui faire parler de Snape.

- C'est possible, mais fais attention, tu pourrais aimer ce que tu ne connais pas encore de lui. »

Harry quitta subitement son chien des yeux pour fixer son ami avec incrédulité.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Je ne suis pas homosexuel. »

Théodore eut d'abord l'air étonné, puis il éclata d'un rire franc.

« C'est vraiment drôle que tu penses tout de suite à ça, dit-il enfin en haussant les sourcils. Je n'insinuais pas que tu risques de tomber amoureux de Draco. Je disais juste qu'il pouvait être sympa quand il le voulait. Mais c'est vraiment marrant que tu aies…

- Ok, on a compris, coupa sèchement Harry en jetant son mégot au loin. Je suis un gros homo refoulé si ça peut t'amuser. Je peux aussi, et surtout, avoir mal interprété tes propos, point barre.

- Alors, Snape est redevenu l'homme à abattre pour toi ? Interrogea Théo après une seconde de silence, pour changer de sujet puisque celui-ci semblait embarrasser Harry.

- Je me demande finalement s'il a jamais été autre chose que l'homme à abattre pour moi, » reconnut Harry.

Puis il ne dit plus rien et contempla l'eau de la rivière en se demandant pourquoi il se sentait aussi en colère, tout à coup.

A suivre…

o0O0o

_La suite dans un mois, normalement (si j'arrive à l'écrire, espérons-le). En attendant, n'hésitez pas à nous laisser des reviews pour nous dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre. Et désormais, nous avons un blog commun, comme je l'ai précisé en début de chapitre. L'adresse est sur notre profil, n'hésitez pas à venir y faire un tour !_


	5. Chapter 5

**LOCKED UP**

**Par Myschka et BlackNemesis**

o0O0o

**Disclaimer** : L'univers de Harry Potter ainsi que les personnage n'appartiennent qu'à JK Rowling. Nous les empruntons juste le temps d'une fic, et nous n'en retirons aucun bénéfice à part celui d'être lues.

**Rating** : M pour le vocabulaire et certains passages. Par contre pour ceux qui attendent des lemon, vous risquez d'être déçus, nous ne comptons normalement aller que jusqu'au lime (et c'est pas pour tout de suite…c'est même pas dit qu'on en mette, en fait.)

**Résumé** : Après la chute de Voldemort, le Ministre de la Magie a une dernière faveur à demander à Harry Potter. Acceptera-t-il, en particulier si Draco Malfoy est au centre de l'affaire ?

**Note des auteuses** : _Bonjour à tous ! Voici le chapitre 4 de « Locked up », avec un peu d'avance cette fois-ci, puisque je ne serai pas en mesure de vous le poster ce week-end, pour cause de Japan Expo…Ce chapitre a reçu l'aval de Bady et de BlackNemesis, je vous le soumets donc tel quel, en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !_

**RARs :** **_Pas de RARs cette fois-ci. J'en suis profondément désolée, mais comme vous le savez sûrement, je viens de traverser une période assez difficile, aussi n'ai-je pas vraiment eu la tête à m'occuper de FFnet. En outre, le chapitre précédent a été entièrement écrit par BlackNemesis, et elle n'a toujours pas de connexion internet…Nous essaierons de faire mieux la prochaine fois, promis._**

o0O0o

**Cette fic est entièrement dédiée à BadAngel666.**

o0O0o

**CHAPITRE QUATRE **

o0O0o

Lorsque Harry retourna à Azkaban, force lui fut d'admettre que si, concrètement, il n'était pas plus avancé qu'avant sa visite chez Théodore, les paroles de son ami l'avaient troublé plus qu'il ne voulait le reconnaître. Ebranlé serait un mot plus juste. Ebranlé dans ses convictions, mais depuis qu'il avait accepté ce stupide marché avec Scrimgeour, il lui semblait que son monde perdait peu à peu ses repères – il commençait à se faire à l'idée, même si c'était difficile.

Les mots de Théo l'avaient aussi un peu rasséréné, sans qu'il sût s'en expliquer vraiment la raison. S'il avait été objectif, il aurait dit que sa discussion avec son ami ne lui avait strictement rien apporté : Théo se refusait à l'aider – et quelque part, Harry comprenait ; après tout, les deux garçons avaient été proches depuis leur plus tendre enfance, et même s'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment été amis, il existait entre eux des liens que Harry était incapable de concevoir, tout simplement parce que lui-même n'avait jamais connu qui que ce fût assez longtemps pour expérimenter ce genre de choses. Pas même Ron ou Hermione.

Comme toujours, le souvenir de ses deux meilleurs amis lui fit ressentir cette douleur au cœur à laquelle il ne parvenait pas à s'accoutumer – il n'était pas sûr de vouloir s'y habituer, cela dit. Cela lui aurait sans doute donné le sentiment qu'il trahissait leur mémoire. Alors, il préférait – voulait ? – continuer à souffrir, si cette souffrance impliquait de ne pas les oublier.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête pour tenter de chasser ses idées noires alors que la barque qui le menait vers Azkaban achevait de traverser la nappe de brouillard magique qui entourait la prison pour aborder les côtes déchiquetées du sinistre îlot. La silhouette massive de la forteresse se dressait, menaçante et noire comme de l'encre, telle une gigantesque ombre chinoise qui se découpait sur un ciel bas et alourdi de nuages gris sombre. Harry soupira. Même si les Détraqueurs avaient déserté la prison, le seul fait de se trouver face à cette immense bâtisse aurait suffit à plonger n'importe qui dans la déprime la plus profonde. Azkaban paraissait annihiler, par il ne savait quel maléfice et de par sa seule existence, toute pensée un tant soit peu positive.

Lorsque la minuscule embarcation accosta au bout de la misérable jetée de planches de bois branlantes et battues par les vagues, Harry se sentit une fois de plus comme s'il venait de traverser de Styx et qu'il atterrissait en Enfer – même le passeur qui l'avait conduit jusqu'ici semblait cultiver la ressemblance avec Charon avec une méticulosité malsaine. Harry se demanda brièvement si c'était un fait exprès, puis haussa les épaules, soupira de nouveau, et s'avança vers les lourdes portes de la prison sans un regard en arrière. Le paysage était tellement morose qu'il avait presque hâte de retrouver le confort relatif de sa petite cellule – même si cela devait impliquer de se retrouver coincé dans moins de six mètres carrés avec Draco Malfoy. Au moins le jeune homme, s'il était franchement imbuvable, était-il au moins plus…vivant.

Il repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eue à son sujet avec Théodore, et une brusque bouffée de honte l'envahit subitement, enflammant ses joues. Comment avait-il pu penser ne fût-ce qu'une seule seconde que son ami sous-entendait qu'il pourrait tomber amoureux de Malfoy ? Sur le coup, il s'était senti complètement idiot d'avoir réagi de cette façon, et le rire de Théo avait encore accentué son embarras et sa colère. Mais à présent, tandis qu'il marchait lentement vers la cellule qu'il partageait avec Malfoy, il s'interrogeait sur les raisons d'une telle réaction.

Lors de leur sixième année à Poudlard, Hermione et Ron avaient laissé entendre que la fascination qu'il éprouvait pour le garçon blond n'était pas normale – oh, bien sûr, Harry ne croyait pas qu'ils aient pu imaginer que cela impliquait une quelconque attirance, mais…Aujourd'hui, il se demandait si son obsession ne s'était pas mêlée d'une certaine fascination, en quelque sorte. Il fallait bien se l'avouer, Malfoy l'avait toujours intrigué, bien plus qu'il ne voulait le reconnaître. Et il l'intriguait toujours, car il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment fonctionnait cet homme qu'il avait longtemps considéré comme son ennemi.

Il ne connaissait pas le vrai Draco Malfoy, et c'était sans doute pour cette raison qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver un moyen de le faire parler. Il repensa à ce que lui avait dit Théo. Etre lui-même…Le problème était de savoir si, avec la guerre, Harry ne s'était pas perdu en route.

o0O0o

Draco accueillit le retour de Harry avec le regard le plus noir qu'il put lui lancer, mais c'était plus par automatisme que par réelle conviction. Certains mécanismes avaient la vie dure, de plus le jeune homme, bien que trop fatigué pour être vraiment en colère, se sentait tout de même mécontent, sans qu'il sût exactement pourquoi. La présence de Potter l'agaçait, c'était un fait indéniable – après tout, il venait envahir son maigre espace personnel sous des prétextes idiots, et cette mascarade durait depuis bientôt deux semaines. Mais son absence de cet après-midi l'avait également contrarié, et ne pas le retrouver dans la cellule après sa sortie quotidienne l'avait déstabilisé et mis en colère.

Sans doute était-ce parce que Potter, lui, pouvait aller et venir à sa guise, songea-t-il avant de se renfoncer dans les épaisses couvertures qui recouvraient le lit. Le Survivant était cinglé, cela il n'en avait jamais douté, mais il fallait l'être sacrément pour venir s'enfermer ici volontairement. Enfin, pas si volontairement que cela, nota-t-il, puisqu'il avait visiblement du mal à rester confiné en permanence dans la petite cellule. Draco crispa ses poings sur les couvertures en avisant les joues du jeune homme brun, rosies par le grand air et la petite promenade qu'il venait manifestement de faire. Bon sang, ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver !

─ Alors, Malfoy, tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé pendant mon absence ? demanda Harry, un désagréable petit sourire aux lèvres. Désolé, j'étais chez Théodore Nott, ajouta-t-il plus sérieusement en déposant son manteau sur le dossier de sa chaise.

─ Au risque de briser à jamais tes espérances, Potter, répliqua Draco d'un ton furieux et en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, je me fous éperdument de l'endroit où tu as pu aller cet après-midi.

─ Ah bon. Je pensais pourtant que tu aimerais avoir des nouvelles de Théo, remarqua le jeune homme brun en haussant les épaules, ce qui fit retomber Draco dans son mutisme.

Evidemment qu'il avait envie de savoir comment se portait son ancien camarade. Depuis sa fuite avec le professeur Snape à la fin de sa sixième année, il n'avait pas eu le moindre contact avec le monde extérieur, ou pas assez en tout cas pour se tenir au courant de ce qu'étaient devenus les gens qu'il connaissait. Et Azkaban ne proposait pas d'abonnement à la presse quotidienne avec le petit déjeuner trois étoiles, pensa-t-il cyniquement. Mais il n'allait très certainement pas s'abaisser à demander à Potter des nouvelles de Théodore – cela lui ferait trop plaisir. Cependant, il n'eut pas besoin de le questionner.

─ Il va bien, reprit Harry tout en arrangeant les couvertures pour qu'elles recouvrent mieux le jeune homme blond, qui se laissa faire sans un mot. Et il pense que la peine qu'on t'a infligée est excessive.

─ Ca me fait une belle jambe, grogna Draco, même s'il était secrètement soulagé de savoir que Théo allait bien, et touché qu'il s'inquiète de son sort.

─ Il faut reconnaître que le Ministère a été incroyablement sévère avec toi, nota Harry d'un ton léger. A moins bien sûr que le commun des mortels soit tenu dans l'ignorance de ce que tu as réellement fait ?

─ Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne, renifla Draco, méprisant. Mais pour ta gouverne, Potter, et puisque tu sembles incapable de réfréner ta curiosité – comme d'habitude – sache que le Ministère m'a bien condamné à dix ans de réclusion pour avoir utilisé l'Imperum, et rien d'autre. Satisfait ?

─ Non, gronda Harry en se reculant, l'air mécontent. Non, je ne suis pas satisfait et surtout, je ne te crois pas. Pourquoi s'encombrerait-on d'un criminel minable, logé et nourri pendant dix ans aux frais de l'Etat, s'il n'a rien fait de plus que lancer un misérable Imperum ? Tu m'excuseras mais ça me paraît franchement surréaliste.

─ Crois ce que tu veux, soupira Draco. Ca m'est égal, de toute façon ce n'est pas comme si ton avis avait une quelconque importance pour moi. Après tout, ajouta-t-il d'une voix venimeuse, toi non plus tu ne me dis pas les véritables raisons de ta présence ici, pourtant ça n'a pas l'air d'écorcher ta conscience plus que ça…

─ Je t'ai dit pourquoi j'étais ici.

─ Tu m'as surtout pris pour un con, Potter, siffla dangereusement le jeune homme. Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais gober ton histoire débile de recherches pour ton prochain roman ? Bien essayé, vraiment, renchérit-il méchamment, ça aurait peut-être pu marcher avec quelqu'un d'aussi naïf que Weasley, mais –

Il regretta ses paroles à l'instant même où il les prononça, au point qu'il fut incapable de terminer sa phrase. Harry se tenait au milieu de la pièce, les poings serrés convulsivement, comme s'il s'empêchait de se jeter sur Draco pour le rouer de coups. Le jeune homme pouvait sentir les puissantes vagues de magie qui s'échappaient de son vis-à-vis et qui s'écrasaient contre les murs de la cellule. Les yeux verts lancèrent des éclairs et une bouteille d'eau explosa brusquement, faisant sursauter Draco. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait Potter perdre le contrôle de sa magie, et chaque fois cela avait été impressionnant – mais aujourd'hui, c'était encore pire. Parce que sous la colère dévastatrice, Draco pouvait clairement sentir la douleur. Une souffrance indicible, violente et désespérée. A une certaine époque, cela l'aurait sans doute empli d'une joie mesquine, mais pas aujourd'hui. Pas alors qu'il savait désormais ce que c'était de perdre quelqu'un à qui l'on tient.

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit brusquement, grinçant sur ses gonds de métal rouillé, et les vagues de magie refluèrent instantanément, laissant un désordre indescriptible dans la pièce – Clint était là, suivi de plusieurs hommes armés. Le gardien avait brandi sa baguette, mais il sembla à Draco qu'il la levait plus en signe de réflexe défensif que pour parer à une éventuelle attaque – l'homme avait peur, et le jeune homme blond pouvait presque sentir l'odeur âcre de la transpiration qui perlait sur son front et probablement le reste de son corps.

─ Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda Clint d'une voix légèrement tremblante. Les capteurs de magie se sont brusquement affolés – Monsieur Potter, vous allez bien ? Malfoy ne vous a rien fait ?

─ Que voulez-vous qu'il me fasse ? rétorqua Harry d'une voix agacée et étrangement fatiguée. Malfoy n'a pas sa baguette et il est malade, il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche même s'il le voulait. Je me suis juste…un peu emporté.

Clint hocha la tête, éberlué, puis il fit signe aux autres gardiens de reculer. En refermant la porte, il se contenta de préciser d'un air gêné qu'il reviendrait dans une heure pour apporter le repas du soir. Harry fit un vague geste de la main comme pour lui signifier de partir, et la cellule fut de nouveau plongée dans le silence. Le Survivant tourna alors lentement vers Draco un regard triste et las, et lui dit d'une voix basse, bizarrement douce :

─ Je t'avais prévenu Malfoy. Ne parle plus jamais de Ron ou d'Hermione.

Draco acquiesça silencieusement, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Il n'y avait rien à dire de toute façon – manifestement, que la mort de ses deux meilleurs amis fût récente ou non, Potter n'était pas parvenu à l'accepter. Il ne savait que trop bien ce qu'une telle perte pouvait représenter, aussi préféra-t-il ne rien dire. Après son avertissement, Harry se tut et lui tourna le dos, retournant à son travail et à ses livres sans s'occuper de lui, et Draco fit de même. Ils n'ouvrirent la bouche que pour avaler le dîner que leur porta Clint une heure plus tard, prirent leur douche chacun leur tour, puis se couchèrent l'un à côté de l'autre sans échanger le moindre mot. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient apparemment très envie de veiller ce soir.

o0O0o

Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir. Sa dispute avec Draco l'avait rendu inexplicablement nerveux, et il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Bien sûr, c'était dû à l'évocation de Ron durant leur altercation, mais il y avait autre chose, comme un malaise qui ne s'atténuait pas malgré les heures passées dans le silence le plus complet. Il savait, étrangement, que Malfoy n'avait pas volontairement appuyé là où cela faisait mal – pourtant, il en avait été blessé, terriblement, bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

Cette idée de les confronter pendant un mois sans interruption était vraiment une idiotie sans nom. Alors qu'il pensait avoir trouvé une certaine sérénité depuis la fin de la guerre – toute relative, et bien moindre que ce qu'il s'était plu à clamer en public – il se rendait compte à présent que tout cela n'avait été que mensonges. Une belle paire d'œillères sur-mesures, pour ne pas voir ce qui clochait, pour ne pas voir la vérité en face. Il pensait en avoir terminé avec son ressentiment envers Snape, mais rien n'avait changé, il haïssait toujours autant l'homme. Il pensait avoir trouvé la paix intérieure en vivant tranquillement à la campagne, il s'apercevait qu'en réalité, il s'était volontairement coupé du monde pour ne pas avoir à l'affronter. Il pensait que rien de ce que pouvait lui dire Draco Malfoy ne pourrait plus jamais l'atteindre, qu'il était désormais bien au-dessus de ces querelles adolescentes. Et pourtant. Pourtant, les mots de Malfoy faisaient toujours aussi mal, peut-être même plus qu'à l'époque où ils étaient encore à l'école.

─ Tu ne dors pas ?

La voix de Draco résonna soudain dans le silence de la pièce, faisant légèrement sursauter Harry – il était tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte que son compagnon de cellule était éveillé.

─ Toi non plus, manifestement, répondit-il, surpris, en se retournant pour regarder Draco. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, la potion de sommeil ne marche pas ?

─ Apparemment, non, fit la voix de l'ancien Mangemort. Ce n'est pas la première fois…

Allongé sur le dos, un bras replié sous la tête et l'autre reposant mollement sur son ventre, il fixait le plafond lézardé d'un air absent, et Harry se surprit à l'observer attentivement – il ne l'avait jamais vraiment fait depuis son arrivée à Azkaban, hormis pour se rendre compte qu'il était malade, et très mal en point. A vrai dire, Harry n'avait que rarement regardé Draco. Pas avant leur sixième année, en tout cas. Et après, il avait fait en sorte de l'occulter complètement de ses pensées, la recherche des Horcruxes et la lutte contre Voldemort requérrant toute son attention. S'il fallait se montrer honnête, Harry n'avait finalement que très peu de souvenirs du Draco de Poudlard, en dehors de sa voix traînante qui l'avait si souvent horripilé, et des coups bas qu'il lui avait fait subir.

Ce soir pourtant, il le regarda vraiment, avec plus d'attention encore que lors de leur sixième année. A l'époque, il l'avait découvert vulnérable et cette faillibilité l'avait dérangé parce qu'elle bousculait tous ses préjugés. A présent, que voyait-il ? Un homme fatigué, désabusé, qui s'accrochait à son cynisme et au peu de dignité qu'il lui restait avec l'incroyable force du désespoir. Quelqu'un qui paraissait à la fois trop vieux pour son âge parce qu'il avait vu trop de choses, et curieusement jeune parce que finalement, comme l'avait dit Théo, il n'était finalement qu'un gamin qui s'était laissé entraîner dans une situation qu'il ne maîtrisait pas. Simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix.

Harry se rendit compte qu'il se souvenait avec une acuité étonnante de la fois où il l'avait surpris en train de pleurer dans les toilettes du deuxième étage et de ce qu'il avait ressenti alors. De combien il s'était senti désemparé devant tant de souffrance. Puis plus tard, du désespoir insondable du garçon blond quand il avait hurlé à Dumbledore qu'il n'avait pas le choix, de sa détresse lorsque le vieil homme lui avait répondu qu'il n'était pas un assassin. Harry se souvenait de tout cela et ce furent les yeux de Draco qui lui revinrent alors en mémoire. Si pleins de douleur. Pas encore tout à fait vides, pas encore tout à fait froids. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait volontairement oublié tant de choses. Puis la voix de Draco brisa le silence à nouveau, basse et rauque, et sans comparaison aucune avec celle qu'il possédait trois ans plus tôt.

─ Potter, chuchota-t-il d'un ton étrangement gêné, pour tout à l'heure, je…Il s'interrompit un instant, et Harry devina à quel point cela devait être embarrassant pour lui – il ne fit rien pour l'aider, cependant. Je suis désolé, acheva-t-il dans un souffle.

─ D'accord, dit simplement Harry.

Il aurait pu être plus magnanime. Il aurait pu lui répondre que ce n'était rien, lui dire que ce n'était pas grave. Mais ça l'était, et il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner si facilement. Pour autant, il ne voulait pas non plus envenimer le débat. Draco Malfoy qui s'excusait volontairement, et surtout sincèrement, c'était trop rare pour ne pas l'accepter – même si cela faisait déjà deux fois depuis qu'il était ici. Et puis, ainsi qu'il se l'était dit avant de s'apercevoir que Draco ne dormait pas, il était convaincu que le jeune homme n'avait pas réellement voulu le blesser – pas à ce point, en tout cas. Après tout, lui aussi devait avoir perdu des êtres chers durant la guerre, lui aussi devait savoir ce que c'était d'être confronté à la mort de quelqu'un qu'on aime. Cela expliquait d'ailleurs sans doute sa réaction lorsque Harry lui avait appris la mort d'Hermione – il réalisa qu'il ignorait si Draco avait été en contact avec quelqu'un d'autre que Snape durant leurs trois années de cavale.

─ Dis-moi, Malfoy, finit-il par dire d'une voix hésitante. Au risque de me faire rembarrer – comme à chaque fois que j'essaie d'avoir une conversation civilisée avec toi, voulut-il ajouter, mais il préféra s'abstenir – il y a quand même quelque chose qui m'intrigue…

─ Quoi donc ?

─ On m'a dit que tu étais en cellule d'isolement, que tu n'avais pas le droit d'avoir le moindre contact avec les autres prisonniers ici…

─ Et je ne veux pas en avoir, le coupa Draco, sèchement. Je trouve déjà que je suis trop entouré, crut-il bon de rajouter avec perfidie.

Harry soupira faiblement, mais ne releva pas. Ca ne servait à rien d'amorcer une nouvelle dispute, et il était fatigué de tout le temps se prendre le bec avec Malfoy. D'ailleurs la réciproque semblait vraie : sa dernière réplique paraissait singulièrement manquer de conviction

─ Depuis que tu es ici, tu n'as eu aucun contact avec qui que ce soit en dehors de Clint, alors ? demanda-t-il simplement.

─ Non, pas avant ton arrivée. Pourquoi ?

─ Je pensais qu'on te ferait au moins parvenir ton courrier, murmura Harry, déconcerté.

─ Potter, ta naïveté me surprendra toujours, soupira Draco. Tu pensais sincèrement que quelqu'un à Azkaban se soucierait de me faire parvenir une quelconque lettre ? De toute façon, fit-il avec une surprenante honnêteté, je ne vois pas qui pourrait bien m'écrire…Et je m'en fous, ajouta-t-il par pure bravade, mais le dépit qui perçait dans sa voix ne trompa pas Harry une seconde.

─ Tu veux dire que tu n'as cherché à avoir des nouvelles de personne ? demanda Harry d'un ton incrédule.

─ Eh bien, tu m'as dit toi-même que Théodore Nott se portait comme un charme et qu'il était même devenu ton ami, grand bien lui fasse. Quant aux autres Serpentard…

─ Ils n'ont pas tous rejoint Voldemort, tu sais, l'interrompit calmement Harry.

Les muscles de Draco se crispèrent imperceptiblement et le jeune homme se figea un très bref instant, à peine assez pour que Harry puisse le remarquer. Sa voix, quant à elle, était comme à son habitude parfaitement maîtrisée lorsqu'il répondit.

─ Tiens donc, tu m'apprends quelque chose…Encore que, ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment. Beaucoup de Serpentard tenaient avant tout à leurs propres intérêts – je suppose que beaucoup d'entre eux sont restés neutres ou ont fui les combats…

Aucun sentiment ne filtrait à travers cette voix calme et indifférente, mais malgré tout, Harry crut y percevoir une question. Peut-être Malfoy voulait-il savoir, en fin de compte…Il se demanda vaguement à qui il pensait en ce moment.

─ Pansy Parkinson est restée neutre, effectivement, dit-il d'une voix songeuse. Elle a fui en Allemagne avec sa famille lorsque la guerre a été officiellement déclarée, du moins c'est ce qu'on m'a dit. Elle est revenue il y a peu en Angleterre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle devient, mais à vrai dire, je n'ai pas vraiment cherché à savoir…

─ Ca ne me surprend pas de la part de Pansy, murmura Draco, pensif. Elle s'en sortira, elle a toujours été très opportuniste…Je me demande ce qu'est devenue sa copine, Bulstrode…

─ Tu ne sais pas ? fit Harry, surpris. Elle est ici, à Azkaban, dans l'aile des femmes. Elle a été arrêtée il y a un an, je crois.

Il n'ajouta pas que la jeune femme en avait pris pour moins longtemps que lui, alors que les charges qui pesaient contre elle étaient bien plus lourdes. Il ne le dit pas, parce qu'une question venait brusquement de poindre dans son esprit. Draco savait-il pour ses parents ?

─ Comment aurais-je pu le savoir ? répliqua la voix ironique et désabusée du jeune homme blond, et Harry sursauta – il avait cru un instant que Draco parlait de ses parents. Le bottin mondain des Mangemorts n'est pas fourni avec la chambre, pas plus que l'abonnement à la Gazette des sorciers, ajouta-t-il encore d'un ton mordant.

─ Tu aurais pu l'apprendre au moment de ton procès, objecta Harry, ce qui provoqua un bref ricanement de la part de son compagnon de cellule.

─ Tu veux parler du simulacre de justice qui en a fait office ? railla-t-il. Je n'avais jamais vu mon avocat avant le jour de l'audience, et qu'il ait été là ou pas n'aurait pas changé grand-chose, à mon avis…

Cette dernière phrase fit violemment se serrer les poings de Harry. Il savait que Malfoy avait raison, car l'ancien Mangemort n'avait aucun intérêt à lui mentir et n'avait très certainement pas envie de l'apitoyer – c'était inutile, avec Harry plus qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre et le jeune homme le savait très bien. Néanmoins, s'entendre confirmer, de la bouche même de celui qui avait permis la mort d'Albus Dumbledore, que le Ministère était corrompu et sa justice expéditive, était quelque chose que Harry supportait difficilement. _Malfoy_ était censé être le salaud, pas le Ministère, du moins voulait-il encore s'en convaincre – et plus il en apprenait sur cette affaire, moins il en était convaincu. Harry se détestait d'éprouver de la sympathie pour le garçon blond allongé à côté de lui. Pourtant, il avait l'impression qu'il se serait encore plus haï s'il n'avait rien ressenti.

─ Potter ?

La voix de Draco brisa une nouvelle fois le silence – à peine un souffle, pourtant Harry l'entendit parfaitement.

─ Quoi ?

─ Est-ce que tu sais ce que sont devenus Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle ? l'interrogea le jeune homme d'une voix presque trop détachée pour être honnête. Harry en fut surpris, il n'imaginait pas que Draco pût réellement s'inquiéter de leur sort.

─ Eh bien, hésita-t-il, ils ont rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix peu après ta fuite. Je pense, ajouta-t-il en réponse à l'exclamation étouffée de Draco, que l'attaque de Poudlard leur a ouvert les yeux – et à vrai dire je crois qu'ils t'étaient plus fidèles, à toi, qu'aux idées de Voldemort. Grégory Goyle est mort lors d'une attaque de Mangemorts à Gringotts, et Vincent Crabbe est toujours en vie.

Puis il ajouta, avec prudence, comme s'il craignait une réaction violente de la part de son vis-à-vis :

─ Malfoy…tu ne veux pas savoir ce que sont devenus tes parents ?

─ Et Blaise Zabini ? demanda Draco en ignorant délibérément la question de Harry. Il a dû suivre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui…

─ Il est mort, répondit doucement le jeune homme brun. Peu après son intronisation en tant que Mangemort. Voldemort avait découvert qu'il fournissait des informations aux Aurors.

─ Il était espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix ? s'étonna Draco.

─ Non, personne n'était au courant. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il est mort qu'Alastor Maugrey a appris que l'un des Aurors qu'il avait sous ses ordres recevait des informations – Terence Higgs, il faisait partie de ta Maison…J'avoue que moi aussi, j'aurais cru qu'il rejoindrait Voldemort.

─ C'était un type tellement secret, murmura Draco comme pour lui-même. On ne savait jamais ce qu'il pensait réellement – manifestement ça n'a pas suffit à lui sauver la vie. Alors comme ça, Terence est Auror, hein ?

─ Il l'était. Harry balaya l'air de la main d'un geste désabusé. Il est devenu invalide à cause d'un sort qu'il a reçu lors d'une mission. Malfoy, soupira-t-il, tu ne veux vraiment pas savoir ce que sont devenus tes parents ?

─ Tiens, et ce bon vieux Longbottom ? éluda encore une fois Draco d'un ton léger. Je parie que c'est un héros de guerre, maintenant…Après tout ce que tu viens de m'apprendre, plus rien ne saurait me surprendre, je crois…

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il crispa les poings sur les draps, parce que Neville faisait partie des souvenirs douloureux qu'il voulait occulter. S'il ne voulait jamais oublier Ron et Hermione et entretenait la douleur comme on s'occupe d'une plante rare, Neville était l'une de ces nombreuses blessures de trop, mal refermées parce que trop vite mises de côté.

─ Oui, c'est devenu un héros de guerre, souffla-t-il douloureusement. Il est dans la même section que ses parents, à Sainte Mangouste. Il est comme eux, maintenant. Et comme…

─ Oh. Désolé, Potter, le coupa nerveusement Draco, sans aucune sincérité, et Harry eut l'étrange impression qu'il ne voulait pas entendre la fin de sa phrase.

─ Comme ton père, acheva-t-il très doucement.

Il ne savait pas bien pourquoi il ressentait le besoin de prendre des précautions avec Malfoy – mais le fait était là, cela ne lui faisait pas particulièrement plaisir de lui apprendre cette nouvelle. Même s'il avait haï Lucius Malfoy avec presque autant de force qu'il avait haï son fils, il pouvait comprendre.

─ Comment est-ce arrivé ? chuchota Draco, si faiblement que Harry crut l'avoir imaginé, qu'il crut aussi avoir imaginé l'infime tremblement de sa voix.

─ Voldemort a fait attaquer Azkaban il y a deux ans, pour faire libérer des Mangemorts qui y étaient emprisonnés. Il avait les Détraqueurs avec lui, et l'un d'entre eux s'est attaqué à ton père, sur ordre de Voldemort.

─ Le Baiser, évidemment…

Ce n'était pas une question, juste un constat formulé froidement, par une voix atone. Pourtant, Harry répondit.

─ Oui. Je suis désolé, Malfoy, je pensais que tu le savais.

─ Non, tu ne l'es pas, grogna Draco. Tu haïssais mon père. Ce que tu éprouves, ce n'est pas de la compassion, c'est de la pitié, tout au mieux. Et je n'en veux pas, surtout pas de ta part.

Il avait tort, c'était bien de la compassion que Harry ressentait pour lui – parce qu'il comprenait, tout comme d'autres que lui pouvaient comprendre, à présent. Mais il ne le dit pas. Parce que Malfoy ne le croirait pas, et parce que lui-même se refusait à éprouver ce genre de sentiments. Alors, plutôt que de le contredire, il préféra aborder un autre sujet, épargnant à Draco la peine de le faire.

─ Ta mère s'est enfuie, dit-il à voix basse. Toi en cavale avec Snape, Lucius toujours enfermé ici sans qu'elle ait le moindre espoir de l'en tirer, elle a préféré se réfugier en France et se mettre à l'abri. Le Ministère a perdu sa trace à Paris mais a priori, elle est toujours vivante puisque ses comptes bancaires étaient toujours actifs, bien après qu'elle ait disparu.

─ Le Ministère ne les a pas utilisés pour la retrouver ? Si elle retirait de l'argent ou qu'elle se le faisait envoyer quelque part, ça ne devait pas être bien difficile, nota Draco avec sarcasme.

─ Apparemment, elle utilisait plusieurs prête-nom. Et puis, au bout d'un moment, notre bien-aimé Ministre a préféré abandonner les recherches et mettre tous les biens de ta famille sous tutelle – soit disant pour financer les réparations des dégâts causés par la guerre, mais en réalité, c'était pour financer sa campagne de réélection…et pour traquer Snape. Quelle ironie, n'est-ce pas, Malfoy ? murmura Harry en plongeant ses prunelles vertes dans celles de Draco. C'est l'argent de ta famille qui a permis ta capture, mais pour Snape, il n'aura servi à rien…

Draco ne répondit rien, et Harry n'insista pas. Il n'y avait rien à répondre, de toute façon. Toute cette guerre n'avait été qu'un immense gâchis, pour tout le monde ou presque. Draco soutint son regard quelques secondes, de ses yeux au gris insondable, le visage lisse et sans expression. Puis, sans un mot, il lui tourna le dos. Alors Harry se tourna lui aussi et fixa longtemps le plafond tandis que son compagnon de cellule s'endormait enfin, d'un sommeil nerveux et agité.

o0O0o

L'une des nombreuses incommodités de la cellule d'isolement était qu'elle ne possédait pas de fenêtre – ou plutôt, la seule fenêtre tenait en une mince ouverture très haut dans le mur, aussi étroite qu'une meurtrière. Par conséquent, qu'il fît jour ou non, la pièce exiguë était toujours plongée dans une semi-pénombre inconfortable pour les yeux (encore que depuis que Potter était arrivé, il pouvait désormais bénéficier d'un peu plus de lumière en journée, le Survivant ayant besoin de travailler), et il était très difficile de déterminer l'heure de la journée sans posséder d'horloge. Les seuls repères auxquels Draco pouvait se fier étaient les heures de repas, apportés avec une ponctualité de métronome par son gardien. Et au bout d'un mois, son corps avait appris à se réveiller précisément une demi-heure avant l'arrivée de Clint le matin, qu'il fût fatigué ou non, malade ou pas.

A part les premiers jours où Potter l'avait obligé à dormir dans son lit, il n'avait jamais dérogé à cette habitude, et il s'était aperçu que le Survivant avait quant à lui un sommeil beaucoup plus erratique. Lors de son arrivée à Azkaban, Harry dormait très peu, se couchant largement après Draco et se levant bien avant lui. Puis, très rapidement, il semblait s'être fait au rythme particulier de la vie carcérale – Draco s'était vite rendu compte que dormir était la seule activité qu'on lui laissait exercer tout son soûl. Cela tombait bien, il avait trois ans de sommeil à rattraper, ou presque. Quant à Potter, si son sommeil était toujours irrégulier, et s'il était toujours sujet aux insomnies, Draco s'était aperçu qu'il dormait désormais plus longtemps le matin, et qu'il se réveillait toujours après lui.

Cet état de fait l'arrangeait plutôt, car cela lui permettait de prendre sa douche et d'aller aux toilettes sans que personne ne fût témoin de ses activités – sans parler du fait qu'il pouvait goûter à quelques minutes de tranquillité avant le réveil de cet homme horripilant. Mais surtout, cela lui permettait de s'extirper en silence et en toute discrétion de l'étreinte du jeune homme brun, dans les bras duquel il se retrouvait systématiquement enlacé depuis quelques jours. Aujourd'hui ne fit pas exception à la règle, et Draco grogna d'exaspération lorsqu'il se réveilla une fois de plus, fermement serré contre Potter qui dormait comme un bienheureux – enfin, qui dormait un peu plus calmement qu'en début de nuit. Et une fois de plus, il prit toutes les précautions nécessaires pour sortir du lit le plus silencieusement possible et filer sous la douche.

Il détestait cette situation. La première fois, il avait failli hurler en se réveillant entre les bras du Survivant et avait manqué de le frapper en l'abreuvant d'injures – avant de se rendre compte que Potter n'avait pas bougé de là où il était, et que c'était lui, Draco, qui s'était rapproché durant la nuit. Et il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, c'était ça, le vrai problème. Le manque de chaleur dans la cellule ? Depuis que Potter était arrivé et que Draco était tombé malade, il y faisait beaucoup moins froid. Alors il ne savait pas, et il ne voulait pas savoir. Quelque part au fond de lui, une voix lui soufflait qu'il avait cruellement manqué de contacts physiques ces trois dernières années, mais il refusait de l'écouter. Draco n'avait pas besoin qu'on le touche – il ne _voulait_ pas avoir besoin qu'on le touche. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il avait toujours pensé.

Ce n'était même pas le fait que ce soit _Potter_ qui l'horrifiait – même si cela n'arrangeait en rien la situation – c'était surtout le fait que son corps ressentait le besoin d'en toucher un autre, autrement que pour provoquer ou subir une douleur physique. Sa mère avait cessé ses étreintes affectueuses presque dix ans auparavant, même si elle l'aimait profondément. Son père…Draco pouvait compter sur les doigts de la main les fois où il l'avait touché pour autre chose que lui infliger des punitions – d'ailleurs, il pouvait compter aussi sur les doigts de la main les fois où il lui avait infligé des corrections. Les autres Serpentard, à Poudlard, ne l'approchaient que rarement. La seule fille avec qui il avait eu un contact physique avait été Pansy Parkinson – et cela s'était limité à danser avec elle lors du bal de Noël en quatrième année, et à la laisser lui caresser les cheveux de temps en temps. Elle avait d'ailleurs été la seule à qui il avait permis de le faire – la seule en qui il avait suffisamment confiance pour cela. Elle avait beau être incroyablement exaspérante, elle avait finalement été ce qui s'approchait le plus d'une amie lors de leur adolescence. Elle, et dans une moindre mesure, Théo.

Il y avait toujours eu une distance entre lui et les autres – physique comme mentale, mais surtout physique. Etait-ce pour cela qu'aujourd'hui, son corps se rebellait, réclamait en quelque sorte justice ? Draco avait du mal à l'accepter – non, il ne voulait pas l'accepter. Surtout si cela impliquait Potter – même si en l'occurrence, cela ne pouvait être que lui, puisqu'il n'y avait que lui à proximité.

Lorsque Harry s'agita dans le lit aux draps défaits et se redressa lentement sur le matelas, les yeux embués de sommeil, Draco lui jeta un regard courroucé puis se jeta à corps perdu dans la lecture.

o0O0o

La deuxième semaine de son séjour à Azkaban venait de s'achever et Harry n'avait toujours pas fait le moindre progrès. Du moins, pas en ce qui concernait l'endroit où Snape se cachait – mais Harry n'avait pas vraiment essayé de le savoir non plus. A vrai dire, il avait essayé de suivre les conseils de Théo, mais cela s'était avéré plus difficile qu'il ne le pensait. Il n'avait pas envie d'être insupportable avec Draco – ou plutôt, il n'avait plus envie. Il n'avait plus envie de lui mentir, non plus ; toute cette mascarade le fatiguait. Il voulait rentrer chez lui, retrouver la tranquillité de sa maison, et ne plus avoir à se poser de questions dérangeantes sur la façon dont il avait géré l'après-guerre. La présence de Draco le confrontait à ses propres problèmes, le faisait réagir d'une manière qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler, il n'avait pas envie de ça.

Et il n'avait plus envie non plus de devoir supporter Scrimgeour. Le Ministre exigeait un rapport hebdomadaire sur ses avancées avec Malfoy, et plus le temps passait, plus Harry se retenait de l'envoyer paître, lui et ses idées stupides, lui et ses méthodes douteuses. Malgré tout, il restait ici – parce qu'il avait promis, parce que malgré tout, il ne voulait pas que le Ministère utilise les mêmes méthodes que les Mangemorts. Et surtout, parce qu'il voulait que Snape soit arrêté. Si seulement il pouvait trouver un moyen de faire parler Malfoy, toute cette histoire se terminerait, et il pourrait rentrer chez lui. Mais il ne savait pas comment faire.

Et Théodore avait raison, il commençait à apprécier ce qu'il découvrait sur Malfoy – du moins, il ne le trouvait plus aussi insupportable qu'avant. C'était vrai, Draco était remarquablement intelligent, il avait pu le constater plus d'une fois. Les deux fois où il lui avait parlé de ses livres, Harry avait été surpris par la justesse de ses remarques – en réalité, il était probablement le seul qui avait su percevoir tout ce que Harry avait voulu faire passer dans ses récits, ou presque. Et les deux fois où ils avaient réellement discuté, ces deux soirs où ils avaient parlé sans se jeter des insultes à la figure, il avait vu que Draco était effectivement bien plus sensible qu'il ne le laissait paraître, même s'il essayait de toutes ses forces de le cacher – il fallait dire qu'il y parvenait plutôt bien, mais dans une cellule de six mètres carrés, même l'acteur le plus endurci aurait du mal à garder le masque en place en permanence.

Harry n'aimait pas ça. Il ne voulait pas de ça – quelque chose en lui se rebellait, refusait qu'il éprouve autre chose que du mépris pour Draco Malfoy. C'était comme s'il trahissait tout ce en quoi il croyait – même si au fond, il savait que c'était faux, même si au fond, il savait que Malfoy ne méritait pas autant de haine. C'était d'autant plus difficile de continuer à l'entretenir, de continuer à essayer de jouer la carte du rival désagréable. Bien sûr, son compagnon de cellule était toujours cet homme hautain et arrogant, mais plus le temps passait, et plus Harry commençait à deviner le Draco dont Théo lui avait parlé, celui qu'il était lorsqu'il se sentait en sécurité. Celui qui se cachait derrière le masque. Harry se rendait compte qu'il avait en quelque sorte apprécié de discuter avec Malfoy – et définitivement, il n'aimait pas ça.

Lorsqu'il revint de son deuxième entretien avec Scrimgeour, Harry était de mauvaise humeur. Le Ministre lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il était très mécontent que les choses n'avancent pas assez vite et Harry s'était une fois de plus emporté – il avait toujours du mal à admettre qu'il défendait un ancien Mangemort contre les agissements de la plus haute figure d'autorité du monde sorcier. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air, de jouer avec son chien, de boire un thé avec Théodore. A la place, il alla fumer une cigarette sur les remparts de la prison, et il constata avec dégoût qu'il n'y avait même pas pris plaisir – c'était bien la première fois qu'il fumait pour se calmer, et non parce qu'il en avait envie. Et le paysage morose qui s'étalait sous ses yeux ne fit rien pour arranger son état d'esprit.

Mais les choses pouvaient encore être pires, c'était une constante qu'il avait appris à connaître ces dernières années. Quand il regagna la cellule, il trouva Draco debout au milieu de la pièce, et l'expression qui se peignait sur son visage mince ne laissait rien présager de bon.

─ Dis-moi, Potter, fit-il de son agaçante voix traînante. Ton prochain bouquin se déroule bien dans l'univers carcéral, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry hocha la tête silencieusement, sans comprendre où le jeune homme voulait en venir. Puis il vit la liasse de papiers que Draco tenait à la main, et le désagréable sourire qui se formait sur ses lèvres.

─ Dans ce cas, aurais-tu l'amabilité de m'expliquer pourquoi, dans tes notes de travail, n'y a-t-il pas la moindre allusion à la prison en général, et à Azkaban en particulier ?

Le Survivant soupira. Ce n'était définitivement pas une bonne journée.

o0O0o

A suivre…

o0O0o

_Comme d'habitude, la suite dans un mois, normalement. En attendant, n'hésitez pas à nous laisser des reviews pour nous dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, et à venir faire un tour sur notre blog commun (adresse dans notre profil). A bientôt !_


	6. Chapter 6

**LOCKED UP**

**Par Myschka et BlackNemesis**

**Disclaimer** : L'univers de Harry Potter ainsi que les personnage n'appartiennent qu'à JK Rowling. Nous les empruntons juste le temps d'une fic, et nous n'en retirons aucun bénéfice à part celui d'être lues.

**Rating** : M pour le vocabulaire et certains passages. Par contre pour ceux qui attendent des lemon, vous risquez d'être déçus, nous ne comptons normalement aller que jusqu'au lime (et c'est pas pour tout de suite…c'est même pas dit qu'on en mette, en fait.)

**Résumé** : Après la chute de Voldemort, le Ministre de la Magie a une dernière faveur à demander à Harry Potter. Acceptera-t-il, en particulier si Draco Malfoy est au centre de l'affaire ?

**Note des auteuses** : _Voici venir le chapitre 5 de cette formidable aventure. BlackNemesis l'a entièrement écrit, puis me l'a fait parvenir par le biais de le fée Artoung de passage chez elle ce week-end. Après validation de la part de Bady, le voici devant vos petits yeux z'émerveillés !_

**RARs :** **pas de RARs ce mois-ci. Mea culpa, mea maxima culpa, et tout ça. Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps, entre « Cher journal », les corrections pour POL, Bady et quelques autres, et mes vadrouilles à la recherche du Martin perdu…Vous avez le droit de me flageller (de toute façon je m'en fous, je suis en vacances ! huhuhu).**

o0O0o

**Cette fic est entièrement dédiée à BadAngel666.**

o0O0o

**CHAPITRE CINQ**

Une sonnette d'alarme résonna immédiatement dans l'esprit de Harry. S'il laissait Draco le questionner, ils ne sortiraient pas de cette impasse. Il observa le blond sans dire un mot alors qu'il prenait ses aises. Assis à présent sur la chaise, les jambes croisées sur le petit bureau dans une attitude qu'il voulait certainement impressionnante de décontraction, Draco semblait attendre les explications du Survivant, un air de profond mépris affiché sur son visage fin, un rictus déplaisant plaqué sur les lèvres. Harry sentit ses barrières céder dangereusement et, avant qu'il ne puisse se raisonner, une colère sourde monta en lui et ses pulsations cardiaques accélérèrent.

« Pas assez qu'on soit obligés de cohabiter, pas assez que ta simple présence me tape sur les nerfs, il faut que tu rendes la situation bien plus idyllique en violant mon intimité, constata froidement Harry en arrachant les feuilles des mains de Draco.

- Moi ? Je viole ton intimité ? Je te rappelle poliment que c'est toi qui es venu t'imposer dans mon Palace, rétorqua dédaigneusement le blond. Et, juste comme ça, parce que j'aime pinailler…Toi qui te vantes d'être écrivain et par conséquent, de savoir manier les mots, tu devrais faire un peu plus attention aux expressions que tu emploies. Il existe des gens dont l'intimité a été violée au sens propre du terme, et je pense que ça leur a fait bien plus de mal qu'à toi, qui te plains d'avoir vu tes stupides notes de travail consultées par un autre.

- Quelle tentative écoeurante pour changer de sujet ! Tu n'avais pas à lire mes notes, point barre !

- Je prends les informations où je peux, j'ai toujours agi ainsi, non ? Alors dis moi, Potter, à quel moment de cette bouleversante histoire de gosse malade qui s'évade dans ses rêves vas-tu introduire l'univers carcéral ? Le gosse va se faire coffrer pour avoir volé des Chocogrenouilles ? »

Harry serra les poings pour ne pas céder à son envie d'effacer cet air triomphant d'un grand revers de la main. Les fanfaronnades de son codétenu importaient peu à dire vrai. Ce qui le dérangeait vraiment, c'était le fait qu'il se permette de tourner en dérision ce qu'il avait pu lire. Harry n'était pas d'humeur à supporter les attaques du blond. Pas aujourd'hui.

Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il était en train de froisser les feuilles sur lesquelles il avait commencé une histoire à mille lieues de ses sujets habituels. Ce nouveau roman était réellement important à ses yeux car il comptait y mettre énormément de lui-même, ce qui n'était pas chose aisée pour lui. Il ne voulait pas que Draco gâche tout. Il ne voulait pas perdre sa motivation.

Le blond retint la remarque cinglante qu'il avait été tenté d'ajouter. Le Survivant semblait assez contrarié pour laisser une fois encore exploser sa magie et Draco n'avait aucune envie d'être à nouveau témoin d'un tel débordement…Et très honnêtement, il ne souhaitait pas blesser Harry. Il avait juste voulu trouver des réponses, et à la suite de cela, il avait voulu le contrarier, l'énerver un peu, mais surtout pas lui faire mal au point de le voir détruire involontairement l'histoire sur laquelle il travaillait.

Au lieu d'accabler Harry de reproches, comme il comptait le faire initialement, il choisit de se lever, de doucement entourer de ses longs doigts le poignet de Harry et de récupérer les feuilles froissées de son autre main. Il esquissa ensuite le plus tendre des sourires, puis il déclara d'une voix basse, sans la moindre animosité :

« Il serait dommage de tirer un trait sur une ébauche d'histoire aussi touchante. C'est de loin la meilleure idée que tu aies eue…Mais cela n'a rien à voir avec ta présence dans cette cellule, ne le nie pas. N'insulte pas mon intelligence de la sorte, Potter, parce que ça me rend mauvais. »

Il déposa les feuilles sur le bureau, les lissa aussi bien que possible, puis il s'assit sur le lit afin de se plonger dans un roman de Gilderoy Lockheart. Dès les premières lignes, un rictus moqueur apparut au coin de ses lèvres.

Chez Harry, la colère avait laissé place à la stupeur la plus totale. Jamais il n'avait vu Malfoy passer d'une émotion à une autre aussi rapidement, et jamais Malfoy ne l'avait touché autrement que pour lui donner des coups lors des matchs de Quidditch. Il semblait au brun que son poignet avait été brûlé par les longs doigts du blond et que leur empreinte resterait gravée en lui, comme cet incroyable sourire d'une tendresse telle qu'elle jurait complètement avec le personnage de Malfoy. Ce sourire était d'une beauté et d'une bonté si puissantes…ça ne collait pas du tout avec le personnage de Malfoy.

Harry était intrigué au plus haut point. Une lueur d'amusement brilla dans ses yeux lorsqu'il pensa que si Draco souriait ainsi à ses parents, il n'était pas étonnant qu'il ait pu leur faire croire et leur faire faire ce qu'il voulait. Pourtant, quelque chose en Harry lui disait que Draco n'avait pas conscience de la magie qui émanait de son simple sourire. Car si cela avait été le cas, il s'en serait servi bien plus souvent, jusqu'à le rendre insipide.

« Tu vas me mater encore longtemps ? Questionna Draco sans lever le nez de son livre.

- J'ai vraiment du mal à te suivre Malfoy. Une seconde tu craches ton venin, la seconde d'après, tu es radicalement différent.

- Je ne te demande pas de me suivre, Potter. Ne cherche pas à comprendre...Je m'y perds moi-même. A présent si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'entends le pas léger et athlétique de mon garde du corps préféré. »

Clint apparut alors et il fixa Draco d'un air hargneux.

« Toujours à l'heure, constata Draco avec un rictus méprisant avant de fouiller dans son minuscule placard pour en sortir une cigarette et un briquet magique.

- Tais toi petite merde, aboya le gardien en ouvrant la porte de la cellule pour laisser passer le blond. Tu as intérêt à la téter rapidement ta sucette à cancer, parce que j'ai autre chose à faire en ce moment.

- Comme quoi ? Apprendre à écrire ton nom sans faire de fautes d'orthographe ? Il te faudra des années pour ça mon vieux Clint.

- Tu pourras m'apprendre alors, railla le gardien, puisque tu es là pour dix longues années. Pauvre Malfoy, dix ans, ça fait long quand on est un puceau comme toi. Azkaban, ça va te changer physiquement et moralement. Putain, tu seras une épave en sortant d'ici, et je doute qu'une femme veuille de toi, à moins que tu la paies, et comme tu es indigent…C'est triste. Remarque, il te restera toujours la zoophilie, au pire. Excusez ma vulgarité Monsieur Potter. »

L'attaque de Clint fit mouche, et Harry vit son codétenu blêmir violemment, les mâchoires serrées, même si son visage restait aussi froid que le marbre. Il avança lentement dans le couloir sombre, la tête haute, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa robe élimée.

« N'oublie pas Clint, reprit Draco sans se retourner, que même à l'état de loque humaine, je serai toujours plus agréable à regarder que toi, et je serai toujours plus jeune que toi. Ta femme appréciera certainement de se taper autre chose qu'un tocard dans ton genre. Je lui donne rendez vous dans dix ans. Parce qu'à l'inverse de toi, moi un jour, je sortirai d'ici.

- Sale enculé ! » Cria Clint en l'attrapant par la nuque pour lui cogner la tête contre le mur de pierre.

Il allait réitérer son geste lorsqu'une force invisible l'en empêcha. Il savait qu'il s'agissait du flux magique du Survivant avant même de se retourner. Il avait senti la puissance phénoménale de la magie qui entravait son mouvement.

« Faites ce que vous voulez, et pensez ce que vous voulez, Monsieur Potter, lança Clint en poussant Draco vers les escaliers. Mais ça fait des mois que je supporte cet enfoiré notoire, ce suppôt du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et il est capable d'arriver à bout des gens les plus patients. Vous verrez d'ici quelques semaines, vous réagirez comme moi. »

Harry haussa les épaules. Il savait pertinemment de quoi était capable un Draco Malfoy en forme. Lui-même en était arrivé aux mains à plusieurs reprises lorsqu'ils étaient encore adolescents. Mais les choses étaient différentes avec Clint, parce qu'il prenait un plaisir manifeste à insulter Draco. Harry avait d'ailleurs rarement vu Draco initier les joutes verbales avec le gardien. C'était l'inverse. Clint commençait, et Draco suivait. Cela ne faisait pas de Draco une victime aux yeux de Harry, mais ça faisait de Clint un gardien déplorable, un homme écoeurant qui s'en prenait à un autre parce qu'il était privé de liberté et de contact avec ses pairs. Si Draco n'avait pas été en isolement Clint aurait certainement agi autrement en présence de témoins.

Ce qui énervait considérablement Harry, c'était le fait que Clint ait eu l'air de penser à un moment donné que le Survivant allait cautionner ses agissements, qu'il allait le regarder faire et y prendre du plaisir également. Draco était un défouloir pour Clint qui cherchait un moyen d'asseoir sa domination sur quelqu'un, et cela rendait le gardien détestable. Aussi détestable que Draco à l'époque où il agissait de la même manière, à la différence près que Draco aimait agir en présence de spectateurs…Peut être cela était-il plus supportable pour Harry, que les bassesses à huis clos de Clint.

Quelque part, Harry était soulagé de voir que Draco répondait aux insultes de Clint et qu'il donnait dans la surenchère pour prendre le dessus sur le gardien. Cela prouvait à Harry qu'il ne s'était pas encore laissé abattre par les manipulations du Ministère.

Un doute surgit soudain dans l'esprit de Harry. Etait-il possible que Scrimgeour ait demandé à Clint d'agir de la sorte ? Un frisson de dégoût courut le long de son dos et il secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée. Il exigerait des explications lors de sa prochaine entrevue avec le Ministre, et ce dernier aurait intérêt à ne pas lui cacher la vérité. Une autre question taraudait l'esprit de Harry : si Draco avait autant poussé Clint à bout, et si ce dernier prenait plaisir à faire mal au premier, comment se faisait-il que jamais l'état végétatif de Lucius Malfoy n'ait été mentionné ? C'était pourtant le sujet le plus douloureux pour Draco, et de loin…Pourquoi le gardien avait-il gardé une telle information pour lui ?

Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas quitté des yeux l'escalier étroit par lequel le blond avait disparu et il se retourna pour contempler la cellule infecte qu'il partageait avec lui. L'image de Sirius assis sur le lit, le visage émacié, les cheveux en bataille, apparut soudain devant ses yeux et il fit un bond en arrière.

Il fixa le lit vide en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Il avait l'impression d'avoir couru vite, et longtemps. Il n'avait pas pensé à son parrain depuis des lustres, le chagrin d'avoir perdu Ron et Hermione étant plus fort que tout le reste. Clint avait parlé des changements physiques et moraux liés à l'emprisonnement à Azkaban, alors il était logique que le souvenir de Sirius ressurgisse, rationalisa Harry pour se calmer les nerfs. Après tout, Sirius avait été pour Harry la personnification de tout le mal que cette prison pouvait faire. A nouveau, Harry s'intima l'ordre de penser à autre chose.

Harry s'assit sur la chaise en se demandant qui de Clint ou de Scrimgeour il détestait le plus.

o0O0o

Lorsque Clint le poussa dehors en refermant la porte derrière lui, Draco se demanda si la journée pouvait être pire.

La pluie battante et le vent glacial qui l'accueillirent alors répondirent largement à sa question.

Il alluma tant bien que mal sa cigarette en poussant des soupirs excédés face à la flamme magique qui refusait de sortir sous le vent, puis il inspira la fumée comme si elle contenait un puissant tranquillisant. Rapidement, la pluie chassa le sang de son front et il ferma les yeux pour mieux relever la tête et ainsi, offrir son visage aux intempéries. Le froid eut pour effet de lui donner l'illusion que la partie droite de son front - celle qui avait cogné contre le mur – s'anesthésiait progressivement.

Il n'avait que dix minutes pour se recomposer un masque d'indifférence, mais il savait que c'était trop juste. C'était une sensation étrange, dérangeante, que de se dire qu'il avait plus de temps qu'il n'en fallait puisqu'il allait passer dix ans ici et que, paradoxalement, il manquait cruellement de temps, surtout depuis que Potter avait décidé de squatter sa cellule.

Il soupira encore, puis il porta la cigarette à ses lèvres. Il avait dix minutes pour se sentir libre ; dix minutes par jour, pendant dix ans. Cette pensée le terrifia et il respira plus profondément pour ne pas céder à la panique. Il ne devait pas angoisser, et encore moins pleurer, ça ne l'aiderait pas. Il fit craquer ses doigts et sa nuque en espérant que cela lui permettrait de relâcher un peu de la tension qui avait pris possession de son corps.

_Ça, c'est encore un coup à me retrouver collé contre Potter cette nuit, en bonne chiffe molle que je suis devenu, _pesta-t-il intérieurement.

Il s'était encore réveillé contre le Survivant et, même si cela avait été relativement récurrent depuis quelques jours, il en était de plus en plus contrarié. Surtout en ce moment, sur le toit. Sa réaction face à la menace d'explosion de magie de Harry ne lui avait pas échappé. Il avait touché Harry. Volontairement. Il avait mis ses doigts autour de son poignet, et cela lui avait presque paru naturel. C'était un comble. Surtout pour lui, qui n'était pas enclin à spontanément toucher les autres. Pas assez qu'il trouvait refuge dans les bras du Survivant lorsqu'il dormait, il fallait encore qu'il s'en approche la journée, lorsqu'il était pleinement conscient de ses actes !

Peut être manquait-il de contacts humains, effectivement, mais pourquoi diable trouvait-il un peu de chaleur auprès de Harry Potter ? Et pourquoi avait-il besoin de toucher, d'être touché maintenant ? Il n'avait jamais éprouvé ce besoin auparavant. Mais avant, il était libre. Il avait tout le temps devant lui pour trouver une femme qui lui donne envie d'aller vers elle. A présent, il se sentait en situation d'urgence. Il n'avait rien connu, rien vécu à part la haine et la fuite, et il lui semblait qu'après le départ de Potter, il ne verrait plus personne pendant dix ans, à part le très crispant Clint.

Il ne voulait pas se blottir contre Potter, et il voulait encore moins se réveiller en sentant les bras du Survivant autour de lui. Ce n'était pas normal.

Draco se demanda ce qui pouvait ou non être considéré comme normal pour lui. Après tout, il trouvait normal d'avoir une famille, un père en pleine possession de ses facultés physiques et intellectuelles, une mère aimante à sa manière. Il trouvait normal d'être libre, d'avoir de l'argent à ne plus savoir qu'en faire et de rabaisser ceux qui n'en avaient pas, comme les Weasley. Or aujourd'hui il n'avait plus rien de tout cela. Sa normalité s'était effondrée. Aujourd'hui son quotidien, c'était une cellule à l'odeur pestilentielle, la terreur de sortir un jour de prison pour vivre en marge de la société sorcière, la peur panique à l'idée de ne jamais être aimé.

Aujourd'hui, n'avait plus de père. Ou, plus précisément, son père n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, sans âme. Il avait tout fait pour repousser le moment où les propos de Potter concernant l'état de son père allaient prendre sens pour lui et résonner en lui jusqu'à l'assourdir. Le moment était venu et la douleur était si forte qu'il eut du mal à respirer pendant quelques secondes. Il lâcha sa cigarette et porta la main à son cœur, comme s'il voulait l'arracher pour ne plus rien ressentir. Il se répétait inlassablement le mot « papa » en se tenant contre le mur gris, les paupières closes, la respiration haletante. Sa douleur était si forte, si violente qu'il dû se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas tenter de l'expulser en hurlant.

Il avait besoin de son père, besoin de lui dire qu'il était là pour lui, besoin d'espérer que peut être, même dans son état végétatif, Lucius pourrait l'entendre.

La voix irritante du gardien le fit sursauter et il posa sur Clint un regard empli de dégoût.

« Tu pleures Malfoy ? Demanda Clint en jubilant.

- Va te faire foutre Clint, répliqua Draco en s'engageant dans les escaliers sombres.

- C'est normal de craquer, mais dis toi que la souffrance que tu ressens en ce moment n'est rien comparée à celle qui t'attend dans le futur. Potter ne sera pas toujours là pour jouer les bons samaritains.

- Rien à faire de Potter. Je te signale que je m'en sortais très bien avant qu'il vienne dans mon Quatre Etoiles. C'est plutôt pour toi que je m'inquiète, Clint. Quelles pompes vas-tu cirer, une fois qu'il sera parti ? »

Clint grogna une insulte que Draco devina plus qu'il ne l'entendit. Arrivé devant la cellule, le Blond attendit que la porte soit ouverte pour aller directement dans la douche, sans même jeter un regard en direction du Survivant. Harry se tourna face à Clint afin de laisser à Draco la possibilité d'ôter ses vêtements trempés sans spectateur inopportun.

« T'as raison de te planquer, Malfoy, siffla Clint d'un air satisfait. Tu ne sais faire que ça de toutes façons. Et la prochaine fois que tu voudras chialer sur ton sort, pense à tous les innocents qui sont morts à cause de ton putain de maître !

- Dommage que tu n'aies pas été dans le lot, ça aurait fait des vacances à tout le monde, » soupira Draco en faisant couler l'eau.

Clint était sur le point de répliquer lorsque Harry lui fit signe de se taire et d'aller se calmer ailleurs. Une fois seul avec le blond, Harry lui demanda si tout allait bien. Il n'obtint aucune réponse et, lorsque Draco sortit de la douche, il se coucha sans même attendre que le repas soit servi. Harry en profita pour travailler un peu, puis il mangea en se demandant pourquoi il importait tant à son compagnon de cellule de faire semblant de dormir. Peut être que sa fierté l'empêchait de regarder le Survivant dans les yeux car il était clair qu'il s'était passé quelque chose sur le toit.

Harry maudit une fois de plus Scrimgeour, puis il se coucha près de Draco en prenant soin de ne pas le toucher. Il resta longtemps éveillé. Il tenta même d'entamer la discussion avec son codétenu mais ce dernier se contenta de lui répondre, sans ouvrir les yeux :

« Pas ce soir, s'il te plait Potter. »

Harry n'insista pas et il attendit patiemment que le sommeil s'empare de lui, ce qui n'arriva que très tard dans la nuit. Il s'endormit avant que Draco ne se tourne vers lui et vienne trouver le réconfort nécessaire à ses rêves au creux de ses bras.

Le lendemain, très tôt dans la matinée, Draco fut le premier à s'éveiller, comme à son habitude. Il poussa un juron silencieux avant même d'avoir ouvert les yeux, parce qu'il savait qu'il était encore blotti contre le torse du Survivant. Il pouvait entendre le battement régulier de son cœur comme une mélodie apaisante et il sentait ses bras autour de ses épaules le serrer fort, plus fort que les jours précédents. Il sentait aussi l'odeur particulière de la peau de Harry, douce et puissante à la fois. Draco n'arrivait pas à définir exactement cette odeur, elle lui faisait penser à une journée ensoleillée sur une plage sauvage en Irlande, ou à un coucher de soleil fascinant, emprunt de nostalgie. Pour la première fois, Draco huma à pleins poumons le parfum naturel du Survivant et pour la première fois, il s'évada d'Azkaban.

L'arôme particulier de ce corps le fit voyager au bord d'une falaise irlandaise, sous un soleil flamboyant, avec devant lui l'immensité de la mer. L'air salé, porté par une douce brise, rafraîchissait son visage et il était libre.

Pour la première fois en trois ans, Draco courait juste pour le plaisir, et pas pour fuir. Il se voyait humble face à un crépuscule indomptable. Il courait sans s'arrêter, passant au bord d'immenses champs de tournesols ou à proximité des blés séchés au soleil. Cette odeur était comme une drogue qui lui faisait oublier le poids qui comprimait son cœur à chaque fois qu'il respirait la puanteur de sa cellule. Cette odeur était dangereuse car elle lui rappelait qu'il y avait, à l'extérieur de la prison, des paysages qu'il n'avait jamais pris la peine de regarder avant son incarcération et qui lui manquaient pourtant au point de lui faire mal. Il ne voulait pas s'évader temporairement mais définitivement.

Au prix d'un effort colossal, il ouvrit les yeux et il se dégagea de l'étreinte du Survivant. Ce jour là, il décida de vaquer à ses occupations sans s'occuper de Harry Potter. Il ne pouvait pas le regarder et lui parler sans éprouver une sensation de malaise, alors il masqua ses émotions derrière une façade de froide indifférence. Durant trois jours, il ignora Harry qui le lui rendit bien, tout occupé qu'il était avec son nouveau roman. Intérieurement, Draco lui était reconnaissant de ne pas chercher à communiquer plus avant. Il lui laissait toujours le temps de se remettre et cela était grandement appréciable.

o0O0o

Quelques nuits plus tard, Draco se réveilla et il constata avec soulagement qu'il n'avait pas cherché refuge contre le corps de son camarade de cellule. Il allait se rendormir lorsque ce dernier commença à s'agiter. Sa respiration se fit saccadée alors qu'il repoussait un agresseur invisible en secouant la tête. Très vite, de petites gouttes de sueur se mirent à perler sur ses tempes et lorsqu'il cria, Draco crut bon de l'aider à sortir de ce cauchemar. Il posa la main sur son torse pour le secouer. Le cœur de Harry cognait tellement fort contre sa paume que Draco eut l'impression qu'il allait faire un infarctus.

« Potter ! » Appela-t-il alors que le brun secouait de plus en plus violemment la tête. « Harry, réveille toi ! »

Le Survivant poussa un gémissement désespéré juste avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il se redressa prestement, prit son front entre ses deux mains et tenta de retrouver une respiration normale. Draco resta silencieux. Il sentait la tristesse et la peur ressenties par Harry, mais il ne savait ni quoi faire, ni quoi dire pour alléger ses souffrances. Draco pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main les moments où il avait réconforté quelqu'un. Il n'avait jamais su faire et il n'aimait pas être le témoin impuissant des frayeurs ou des douleurs de ses pairs. Il se leva lentement en évitant de dévisager Harry, puis il se dirigea vers l'évier. Il revint avec un verre d'eau et une serviette humide qu'il tendit à son codétenu. Harry l'observa comme s'il avait devant lui un extra terrestre. Il était inconcevable que Draco Malfoy puisse faire ce genre de choses.

« Tu vas prendre cette serviette ou tu préfères me regarder d'une manière telle que j'en arrive à me demander comment tu fais pour respirer hors de l'eau, Potter ? Grogna Draco.

- Merci, » répondit simplement Harry.

Il but l'eau tiède d'une traite puis il passa le linge humide sur son visage, son cou et sa nuque. Il avait du mal à retrouver son calme et le fait de se réveiller dans cette cellule exigu et moisie ne l'aidait pas à oublier la sensation d'oppression de son cauchemar. A chaque battement, son cœur menaçait de transpercer sa cage thoracique. Son regard se posa sur Draco, couché sur le dos, les paupières closes, une main derrière sa tête, l'autre main cachée sous les couvertures. Harry savait qu'elle reposait négligemment sur le ventre du blond.

Harry se coucha dans la même position et il se demanda si Draco lui laissait le temps de se remettre ou si le blond s'en fichait, tout simplement. Au bout de quelques minutes, il finit par penser qu'il s'était juste rendormi.

« Ça va mieux ? Questionna soudain Draco sans ouvrir les yeux.

- Oui, c'était juste un cauchemar.

- Je ne m'en serais pas douté, ironisa Draco. Tu as rêvé de la guerre ? Ne réponds pas si c'est pour me dire que ça ne me regarde pas.

- Etant donné que ça t'a réveillé, on va dire que ça te regarde. J'ai rêvé que j'étais coincé dans cette cellule. Une force invisible m'empêchait de sortir alors que les murs se rapprochaient pour m'écraser.

- Je connais ça, j'ai souvent fait ce genre de cauchemar au cours des deux premiers mois de mon incarcération. Ça passera aussi vite que c'est venu, question de survie pour le mental. »

Harry hocha la tête en se disant qu'il ne connaissait pratiquement que la partie visible de l'iceberg avec Draco, que son côté irritant. Ce qui lui faisait vraiment peur, c'était que le peu qu'il avait pu entrevoir de la partie immergée n'était pas déplaisant. Il savait que cette expérience allait laisser des séquelles dans sa vie, mais il craignait que tout change radicalement, en particulier sa perception de Draco Malfoy, ce qui lui était très difficile à concevoir. Il aurait pu s'en tenir là, et ne surtout pas chercher à en savoir plus, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Après tout, Harry était réputé pour sa curiosité.

« Comment faisais tu pour te tranquilliser après ces cauchemars ? Demanda-t-il.

- J'attendais que ça passe en me remémorant des épisodes amusants de ma vie. Je dois avouer que j'ai, une fois ou deux, pensé aux blagues méchantes mais tellement drôles que j'ai pu te faire…Je crois que mon association avec Rita Skeeter reste ma plus belle réussite.

- J'imagine. Ça devait être tordant de lire les conneries que tu inventais à mon propos dans le torchon de Skeeter. J'espère que ça t'a aidé à te sentir important à un moment où tu n'intéressais personne. Après tout, le monde était tourné vers le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, dont je faisais partie, alors tu as cherché un petit brin de notoriété où tu as pu. »

Draco tourna lentement la tête et il plongea son regard bleu clair insondable dans celui de Harry.

« C'est exactement ça, lança-t-il sans ciller. Je voulais qu'on me remarque et tant pis si pour cela, il fallait que je te traîne plus bas que terre. Je suis sidéré.

- Que je sois parvenu à déchiffrer ton comportement d'ado débile ?

- Non, que tu m'en veuilles toujours après tout ce temps. Pour le coup, l'ado attardé là, ce n'est pas moi.

- Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'en veux plus.

- Tant mieux, autrement j'aurais été obligé de sortir l'argument du fameux Sectusempra pour mettre les pendules à l'heure. Si moi j'ai oublié que tu as failli me tuer, tu peux bien oublier deux ou trois mensonges dans le journal. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer mais le sourire franc de Draco l'en dissuada. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, il semblait réellement avoir passé l'éponge sur l'épisode douloureux du Sectusempra.

« Toujours est-il que je suis vraiment navré d'avoir failli te tuer.

- Il n'y a pas de raisons, répliqua Draco. Toi et moi, on sait que si j'avais connu ce sortilège, je n'aurais pas hésité à te l'envoyer. Et puis c'était drôle d'entendre Severus balancer tout un tas d'insultes à ton sujet lorsque la vieille Pomfrey me soignait.

- Parce que tu l'appelles Severus à présent ? Interrogea Harry sans chercher à comprendre pourquoi son estomac protestait soudain. Vous êtes devenus intimes lors de votre cavale ?

- Intimes ? Tu es ignoble, Potter. Suis mon conseil, quitte Azkaban. Rentre chez toi, et dors sur tes deux oreilles. »

Il tourna le dos au Survivant qui se maudit intérieurement pour sa maladresse. Sa réaction avait été normale pourtant. Il ne s'agissait pas de jalousie, n'importe qui aurait été choqué d'entendre le prénom de ce monstre de Snape dans la bouche de son ancien élève. En tout cas, c'était ainsi que Harry semblait ressentir les choses. Il ne voulait pourtant pas se fâcher avec Draco et il s'excusa aussi platement que sa fierté le lui autorisait. Draco haussa les épaules, ce que Harry prit justement pour une façon de lui signifier qu'il était pardonné.

« Pourquoi protèges-tu Snape ? Questionna soudain Harry. Je veux dire…Il est parti quand tu t'es fait attraper par les Aurors et toi, tu refuses de révéler où il pourrait se cacher. Ta coopération pourrait pourtant te valoir une remise de peine.

- Comment sais-tu tout ça ?

- Je suis assez proche du Ministre, mentit Harry en regardant Draco se lever pour aller boire un verre d'eau avant de revenir se coucher sur le dos.

- Toi, proche de Scrimgeour ? J'en doute, tu es trop propret pour ça. C'est un magouilleur qui se sert des gens. Jamais il ne m'accordera de remise de peine si je balance Snape. Et arrête de croire ce qu'on raconte partout. Severus, parce que oui, je l'appelle par son prénom, ne m'a pas laissé choir. Je me suis fait bêtement attraper, nuance.

- Admettons. Pour être honnête, je suis intrigué. Je me demande où vous avez pu vous cacher pour que le Ministère mette autant de temps à vous retrouver. Vous étiez chez les Moldus ? »

Draco scruta avec attention une des nombreuses lézardes du plafond gris, comme si c'était la chose la plus étrange au monde.

« Au début, dit-il enfin, nous étions dans le monde sorcier, chez un ami de Severus, jusqu'à ce que la guerre éclate…Je m'attendais à ce que tu tombes du lit en entendant que ce cher Snape avait des amis.

- Je ne te mentirai pas, je suis effectivement sidéré. Cela dit, je suppose certainement à juste titre que ses amis sont des Mangemorts qui ont surtout en commun avec lui ses idées abjectes.

- Bonne déduction, Potter, même si j'émets de fortes réserves sur ce que tu qualifies d'abjecte. Le meurtre et la torture, d'accord, c'est immonde, mais le reste…

- Quoi ? Les Moldus qu'il faut exterminer, c'est bien ? Interrogea abruptement Harry en sachant qu'il s'éloignait du sujet « Snape » sans pouvoir contrôler la colère qui montait en lui.

- Non. Je ne prône pas l'extermination. Je ne veux pas que nos deux peuples se mélangent, c'est tout.

- Tu es conscient qu'il reste si peu de Sang Purs que les mariages co-sanguins sont inévitables à présent ? Tu te vois avoir un gosse avec une femme de ta famille ?

- Pas vraiment, non, » admit Draco en se disant que de toutes façons, il ne se voyait pas avoir d'enfants du tout. « Ecoute, je ne suis pas vraiment contre les sorciers de sang mêlé, à condition que la partie Moldue de la famille reste dans son monde. J'aime bien les Moldus, en tout cas j'aime leur monde même s'il est extrêmement limité en comparaison avec le notre.

- Ce que tu dis, c'est que toi, tu peux aller dans leur monde, profiter de tout ce qu'ils ont à offrir, mais qu'eux, ils ne peuvent pas venir dans le notre ?

- Oh la ferme Potter ! Les choses ne sont pas aussi simples ! Toi, tu squattes le monde sorcier depuis à peine une dizaine d'années…Tu n'as pas reçu en héritage l'inconscient collectif des sorciers de Sang Pur. Tu n'as jamais vécu en portant le poids de l'Histoire de tout un peuple. Tu crois que je peux oublier que les Moldus ont cherché à nous exterminer il n'y a pas si longtemps ? Ils ont massacré des milliers de leurs congénères en les accusant de pratiquer la sorcellerie ! Comme si c'était l'œuvre du diable ! Leur perception de la sorcellerie a très peu changé. Et c'est moi que tu montres du doigt ? Nous sommes en infériorité numérique face aux Moldus, nous l'avons toujours été, et c'est pour ça qu'ils ne doivent pas savoir que la sorcellerie existe. Parce qu'ils ont peur de ce qu'ils ne connaissent pas et qu'ils seraient prêts à nous tuer tous. Et si les bûchers ont pu chatouiller les sorciers à une époque, aucun de nous ne survivrait à une balle de 357 Magnum dans le cœur ou dans la tête…À part toi peut-être. J'aimerais qu'on puisse vivre tous ensemble, s'adorer les uns les autres, mais soyons réalistes, ce n'est pas demain la veille, à moins qu'on leur cache une partie de nous-mêmes, la plus importante, celle qui fait toute la différence : la partie sorcière.

- Joli laïus…Un peu trop pessimiste à mon goût cependant.

- Ok, tu as été élevé chez les moldus. Alors dis moi, combien de ceux que tu as côtoyé seraient capables de comprendre qu'être sorcier n'est pas une abomination ? »

Harry poussa un long soupir de lassitude. Cette conversation n'allait mener nulle part, en particulier si Draco prenait le dessus, ce qui était précisément en train d'arriver. Harry ne pouvait pas répondre que pas un des moldus qui l'avaient entouré n'était à même de voir la sorcellerie de manière positive. Il ne pouvait pas affirmer cela sans expliquer que jusqu'à ses onze ans, il n'avait véritablement connu que trois moldus et un placard sous l'escalier, parce que son oncle, sa tante et son cousin Dudley ne lui avaient jamais permis d'avoir d'autres contacts. Harry aurait pu avoir le même genre d'idées que Draco s'il s'en était tenu à sa propre expérience et à dire vrai, même s'il ne partageait pas son point de vue, il trouvait que le raisonnement de Draco n'était pas dénué de sens si on se mettait à sa place. Néanmoins, Harry trouvait que Draco était trop manichéen.

« Je ne crois pas qu'il faille voir les choses de manière aussi tranchée, Draco. Tout n'est pas blanc ou noir, il existe une palette de nuances…

- La nuance, c'est pour ceux qui ne veulent pas faire de choix, coupa sèchement Draco d'une manière telle que Harry eut soudainement l'impression parler avec Lucius Malfoy.

- Nous ne sommes pas en guerre, nous n'avons pas forcément à choisir un camp bon sang ! Tu n'analyses la situation que suivant ton point de vue, ton expérience propre mais il existe une foultitude d'autres paramètres que tu n'as pas pris en compte.

- La remarque s'applique à toi aussi.

- Je l'admets, je n'avais pas vu les choses sous l'angle que tu m'as présenté ce soir, la lacune est comblée de mon côté. Changeons de sujet, tu veux bien ? »

Draco haussa les épaules pour exprimer son manque d'intérêt total, mais en réalité, il était plutôt soulagé d'en finir avec le sujet.

« Tu sais quoi ? J'ai bien envie de m'en fumer une, pas toi ? Questionna Harry en se levant pour aller s'asseoir sur la chaise face au bureau.

- On n'a pas le droit de fumer dans les cellules, marmonna Draco.

- Et depuis quand tu suis les règles, toi ?

- Depuis que Clint m'a fait passer l'envie de les enfreindre à grands coups de poings. Mais je suppose qu'il ne va pas venir nous emmerder en plein milieu de la nuit, alors vas-y, allume ta clope.

- Monseigneur est trop bon, » plaisanta Harry en tendant une cigarette à Draco.

Le blond parut étonné mais il ne prononça pas un mot, même pas un remerciement, ce qui ne surprit pas Harry. Il se posta debout, contre le mur, il aspira lentement la fumée et il ferma les yeux. Ses gestes, son visage, pour Harry tout était étrangement élégant chez lui, malgré les haillons qu'il portait.

« Tu n'en as pas marre d'être là, Potter ? Demanda-t-il en regardant attentivement le Survivant.

- Si, énormément. Et toi ?

- La question ne se pose pas, moi je n'ai pas le choix, je dois rester ici.

- Arrête un peu Malfoy, contra Harry en observant le bout incandescent de sa cigarette. Le choix tu l'as eu à un moment donné et tu as choisi de suivre Voldemort, d'où ton incarcération. Il est vrai que je suis ici parce que je le veux bien, mais je déteste cet endroit tout autant que toi. »

Draco hocha la tête, un sourire goguenard au coin des lèvres. Il fit doucement rouler sa cigarette entre ses doigts et Harry sourit en constatant qu'il faisait la même chose.

« Qu'est ce qui te manque le plus depuis que tu es emprisonné ? »

Draco sembla réfléchir à la meilleure réponse possible, puis il esquissa un sourire amusé.

« Tu cherches l'inspiration pour ton livre sur le milieu carcéral ?

- Je suis sérieux, arrête de tout tourner en dérision.

- D'accord. Alors ce qui me manque le plus, c'est le paysage. »

Harry s'était attendu à une dizaine de réponses possibles, mais celle-ci ne faisait pas partie du lot. Il écrasa sa cigarette puis il fixa Draco de manière si intense que les joues de ce dernier se teintèrent de rose.

« Qu'entends tu par là ?

- Tu risques de me prendre pour un crétin sentimentalo bucolique…Mais je ne suis plus à ça près. Vois tu, Potter, j'ai toujours vécu dans des endroits paradisiaques. Le Manoir Malfoy était entouré des gazons les mieux entretenus. Il était situé au coeur de prairies verdoyantes, les fleurs y étaient sublimes. Il y avait un chemin entier bordé de rosiers splendides et au bout du chemin, un petit lac. Tu imagines la beauté du truc ?

- Oui, tout à fait.

- Et bien la vérité, c'est que je n'y avais jamais prêté attention. C'était là, mais moi je préférais m'occuper de moi et ne rien voir autour. Je passais mes vacances partout en Europe, sous les Tropiques, à la montagne…Dans les plus beaux endroits du monde, et je m'en moquais bien car pour moi, les gens étaient plus importants qu'un vulgaire paysage. Un paysage ne peut pas vous apporter le pouvoir après tout. Aujourd'hui, je ne peux que fermer les yeux et tenter de me souvenir de quelques panoramas. Si je sors d'ici un jour, je m'userai les yeux sur les couleurs qu'on peut voir autour de soi et tant pis si je passe pour le neuneu de service. Tout ce gris dans cette prison, ça me fatigue, ça me sape le…Bref, je rêve de me balader dans la nature et de vraiment voir ce qui m'entoure, pour une fois.

- Vous ne vous cachiez pas dans la campagne avec Snape ? Hasarda Harry.

- C'est arrivé mais franchement, nous étions plus occupés à nous retourner afin de nous assurer que nous n'étions pas suivis. Et toi, Potter, qu'est ce qui te manque le plus ? A quoi ressemble ta vie à l'extérieur ?

- Ce qui me manque le plus, c'est la sensation d'être libre, de pouvoir voir autre chose qu'un mur. Quant à ma vie à l'extérieur, il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Je vis dans une maison en Ecosse, le plus loin possible de la ville.

- Tu es toujours avec Ginny Weasley ? Interrogea Draco en se glissant sous les couvertures.

- Non, ça fait longtemps que nous ne sommes plus ensemble. Je vis seul avec…Tu vas te foutre de ma gueule.

- Si tu dis « seul avec mon chien » il y a des chances pour que je me foute de toi, effectivement.

- Vas-y, rigole alors, menaça Harry en se couchant à côté de lui, effleurant accidentellement sa main glacée. J'adore mon chien, je ne vois pas le problème.

- Ecoute Harry, moi aussi j'ai eu un chien et je l'adorais, mais ça restait un chien. On dirait que pour toi, c'est bien plus que ça, on dirait que tu le perçois comme une mission, un refuge, ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Oh non, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ?

- Me mettre à quoi ?

- Théo prétend que ce chien personnifie la loyauté que Ron et Hermione ont eu jusqu'au bout à mon égard. »

Draco ne put retenir un sourire franchement amusé mais il eut le bon goût de ne rien dire de désobligeant cette fois. Heureusement pour lui car Harry était prêt à lui sauter à la gorge.

« Théodore n'a peut être pas tort. Je n'avais pas pensé à cette explication cependant.

- Vas-y, balance ta théorie puisque j'en suis arrivé à me faire analyser par tout le monde, maugréa Harry.

- J'avais plutôt l'impression qu'en recueillant ce chien et en l'aimant comme tu le fais, tu faisais ton mea culpa face à Sirius Black. »

Harry reçut le nom de son parrain en pleine figure, comme une gifle, et s'il n'avait pas été couché, il serait tombé à la renverse.

« Tu peux développer, Malfoy ?

- Et bien…Black était un Animagus, non ? Un chien, plus précisément. On sait tous qu'il est mort à cause de toi…

- Pardon ! Coupa Harry.

- Excuse moi, on va dire pour rester dans le potterlitiquement correct qu'il a perdu la vie le jour où il a voulu te porter secours. Si j'ai bonne mémoire, ça n'a pas eu l'air de te traumatiser plus que ça, alors il m'est avis que tu as refoulé ta souffrance et que ce chien, WoufWouf…

- Tu ne sais rien de ce que j'ai ressenti en perdant Sirius. Et mon chien, c'est Meuhmeuh, corrigea Harry.

- Oui bref, je savais que c'était un nom à la con mais j'avais oublié lequel, ça arrive. Donc Meuhmeuh est une sorte de deuxième chance pour toi. Une chance de prendre soin de Sirius Black. Mais je peux me tromper.

- Je confirme, tu te trompes.

- Sûrement. Et c'est pour ça que dans ton livre sur le gosse malade, tu as prévu tout un passage qui parle d'un gros chien noir qui guide les enfants jusqu'à la fontaine magique. J'ignore les vertus que tu comptes donner à cette fontaine, mais je peux te dire que le chien est un sacré guide spirituel, comme aurait pu l'être Black s'il ne s'était pas fait tuer.

- C'est du délire, je n'ai pas écrit ce passage pour faire référence à Sirius. Et je ne vois pas en Meuhmeuh une sorte de réincarnation de mon parrain. Comme tu l'as dit, j'aime mon chien, mais ça reste un chien pour moi, il ne mange pas avec moi, il ne dort pas avec moi, il est à sa place de chien chez moi. Arrêtez d'essayer de trouver des motivations masquées au fait que je vive seul avec lui comme unique compagnon, vous allez finir par me faire flipper. J'adore mon hibou aussi, tu vas me dire que c'est la personnification de quoi ? De ma grand mère ?

- Pourquoi pas ? » Demanda Draco en éclatant de rire devant l'air médusé du Survivant, lequel ne tarda pas à le suivre.

Ce devait être la première fois qu'à Azkaban résonnaient en pleine nuit des rires qui n'étaient pas des rires hystériques d'hommes en train de perdre la tête. C'était également la première fois que les deux anciens ennemis partageaient un moment de franche hilarité. Une fois calmés, ils ne reprirent pas leur conversation. Les mots auraient risqué de briser ce moment de complicité et tous deux savaient qu'il valait mieux arrêter là. Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit du bout des lèvres avant de fermer les yeux. Mais le sommeil se refusa une fois de plus à Harry qui dû se contenter d'écouter la respiration d'un Draco profondément endormi.

« Enfoiré, tu vas me rendre insomniaque avec tes conneries, » chuchota-t-il en observant le visage de son compagnon de cellule.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser l'hypothèse de Draco selon laquelle il prenait soin de son chien comme s'il s'agissait de Sirius. Il n'y croyait pas, bien entendu, mais il y avait de quoi réfléchir et c'est ce qu'il fit une grande partie de la nuit en maudissant sans arrêt Théodore Nott et Draco Malfoy pour leur manie de déduire tout et n'importe quoi.

Le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu au moment où Draco vint se blottir dans ses bras.

Harry ne se souvenait pas avoir été un jour plus stupéfait qu'à cet instant. Même l'annonce de son appartenance au monde sorcier ne l'avait pas autant étonné. Même la théorie du chien substitut de Sirius ne l'avait pas autant dérouté que le fait de voir le corps de Draco Malfoy se réfugier contre le sien.

Plus stupéfiante encore, la réaction de Harry qui entoura de ses bras les épaules du blond, comme s'il s'agissait là de la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Le sang pulsait plus vite dans ses veines et il mit cela sur le compte de l'étrangeté de la situation.

Il n'avait jamais serré un homme contre lui, à part le jour où Ron agonisait dans ses bras, et il fut choqué de ne pas trouver cela aussi répugnant qu'il aurait pu l'imaginer. C'était presque agréable de sentir ce corps contre le sien, même s'il s'agissait du corps de Draco Malfoy. Les cheveux blonds étaient doux contre son cou et le souffle était chaud contre son torse.

Harry avait l'impression d'avoir perdu le contrôle de sa main, celle qui caressait machinalement le dos de Draco. Il baissa la tête et il contempla le jeune homme endormi dans ses bras. Il avait l'air fort et fragile à la fois. A la fois relaxé et tourmenté. Harry se demanda s'il devait réveiller Draco pour se décoller de lui mais après réflexion, il préféra ne rien faire, afin d'éviter les foudres d'un Malfoy mal à l'aise, qui n'accepterait pas de s'être blotti contre le Survivant, même en dormant.

Il ferma les yeux et il respira profondément, sans se rendre compte qu'il s'emplissait les poumons de Draco. Peu à peu, l'esprit de Harry vagabonda et les idées fourmillèrent. Il écrivit mentalement plusieurs chapitres de son livre et seul le sommeil finit par troubler la progression de son histoire.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, Draco sortait de la douche. Il semblait totalement ignorer avoir eu besoin d'affection durant la nuit. Harry en fut soulagé car cela aurait très certainement été gênant pour eux deux, c'était déjà largement assez gênant pour lui. Il entra dans la douche sans dire un mot et quand il sortit, Draco était déjà plongé dans un livre, ce qui arrangeait le Survivant étant donné qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, celle d'écrire tant que l'inspiration était de la partie.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une heure qu'il leva les yeux pour regarder intensément Draco.

« Tu veux quelque chose Potter ? Demanda Draco sans quitter son livre du regard.

- La prison, dans mon livre, c'est le corps malade de l'enfant, » affirma alors abruptement Harry.

Un sourire sarcastique se dessina sur les lèvres de Draco qui tourna lentement son visage vers Harry. Il le toisa comme s'il cherchait la manière la plus désagréable de dire ce qu'il avait en tête puis il sembla se raviser.

« Je te rassure, j'avais compris, répliqua-t-il. C'est évident puisque l'enfant a besoin de s'évader, et de quoi s'évade-t-on généralement si ce n'est d'une prison ? Ce sera, je pense, un point très intéressant à développer dans ton bouquin, mais évite de me prendre pour un crétin de premier ordre. Si tu avais voulu prendre des informations pour ce livre, ce n'est pas ici que tu serais venu, mais plutôt dans un hôpital pour parler aux enfants malades. Alors on va faire un compromis toi et moi : je vais arrêter de te demander pourquoi tu es là, et toi tu vas arrêter d'essayer de mentir, parce que tu mens vraiment trop mal. »

Harry, un peu pris au dépourvu, préféra se taire et ainsi, donner une approbation muette à la proposition de Draco. Que pouvait-il répondre à cela de toute façon ?

_«Oui Draco, je suis d'accord pour arrêter de te raconter n'importe quoi au sujet de ma présence dans cette taule infâme. Je te mens, effectivement, mais c'est parce que tu ne dois pas savoir qu'avec ton aide, on va tenter de coincer ce pourri de Snape. »_

Harry retint le sourire désabusé qui commençait déjà à poindre sur son visage. Voyant que Draco était sur le point de se replonger dans sa lecture, Harry posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Qu'as-tu pensé de ce que tu as pu voir de mes notes ?

- J'ai pensé que tu écrivais très mal. J'ai peiné à lire tes pattes de mouche, déclara Draco en jouant à faire tourner un stylo entre ses doigts. Sérieusement, il y a d'excellentes idées à mon avis. Je suis un peu perplexe quant à la Fontaine Magique, puisque je ne sais pas quelles sont ses propriétés. Je crains qu'elle guérisse tous les maux et là, ce serait trop facile.

- Cette Fontaine ne sera pas là pour guérir l'enfant, précisa Harry.

- Tant mieux, je crois que ça aurait été indigne de toi de tomber dans une telle facilité. J'aime beaucoup le chien qui guide l'enfant, c'est un symbole très puissant du travail des médicomages qui ne sont pas seulement là pour soigner le corps…Ou qui, en tout cas, ne devraient pas se cantonner au corps sans prendre en compte l'aspect psychologique des choses. J'ai particulièrement apprécié la description que tu as faite du personnage du grand père du gosse, il fait un peu penser à Dumbledore, c'est un choix délibéré ?

- Oui, admit Harry totalement captivé. Qu'as-tu pensé de la première phrase potentielle du livre ? J'avoue être perplexe, je ne sais pas trop.

- Selon moi, elle n'est pas vraiment intéressante. Commencer ironiquement l'histoire de cet enfant par « il était une fois » pour bien montrer que la vie de ce môme n'a rien d'un conte de fée, c'est trop évident. Laisse ça aux écrivains qui ont du mal à commencer leurs histoires. Car le « il était une fois » pour parler d'une existence loin d'être idéale, ça a été fait, refait et cent fois régurgité. Je crois, mais c'est une opinion personnelle, que tu devrais débuter simplement, comme tu l'as très bien fait dans tes autres livres. Visiblement, cette nouvelle œuvre te tient à cœur et tu voudrais qu'elle soit meilleure que tes précédentes. Je pense que tu exprimes très bien les ressentis, n'intellectualise pas trop, surtout pas avec cette histoire. »

Harry fixa longuement le jeune homme blond qui lui faisait face. Sa perspicacité et sa franchise étaient des qualités rares et il ne savait pas comment le remercier de lui donner un avis honnête au lieu de chercher à l'encenser ou, au contraire, à le diminuer. Harry appréciait vraiment de connaître l'avis de Draco et une idée folle germa soudain dans son esprit. Il avait envie de rétribuer Draco, de faire de lui son correcteur. Il décida de ne pas se précipiter et il se promit d'y penser plus tard car apparemment, à l'instant présent, Draco semblait surtout attendre une réaction à ses commentaires.

« Je vais tenter une nouvelle entrée en matière, » décréta Harry avec entrain.

Draco haussa les épaules mais ses joues rosies ne mentaient pas : il appréciait de savoir que ses conseils intéressaient vraiment Harry. Il allait ouvrir la bouche lorsque Clint intervint pour signifier à Harry qu'il était attendu au parloir.

_Scrimgeour_, songea Harry. _Je l'avais oublié celui là !_

Clint le laissa monter seul l'escalier qui menait à un corridor interminable au bout duquel se trouvait la salle où Harry et le Ministre se voyaient toutes les semaines.

« Alors Harry, où en êtes vous avec Malfoy ? Demanda Scrimgeour en lui serrant la main.

- Je vous remercie d'aller droit au but et d'éviter ainsi que nous perdions notre temps en formules de politesse, ironisa Harry en regardant le Ministre s'asseoir comme si la petite chaise en bois était son trône. Les choses avancent lentement avec Malfoy. Je pense qu'une communication s'établit peu à peu, mais il n'y a aucune chance qu'il me livre la cachette de Snape d'ici la semaine prochaine.

- C'est fâcheux, grommela Scrimgeour en masquant tant bien que mal son impatience. Il est sans doute préférable que vous retourniez chez vous et que nous nous occupions du cas Malfoy nous-mêmes.

- En le soumettant au sortilège de l'Imperio, donc.

- Oui, la population veut voir Snape en prison pour le meurtre de Dumbledore.

- Moi aussi, » soupira Harry en se pinçant l'arrête du nez et en se détestant de toujours se sentir obligé de sauver le monde. Il voulait rentrer chez lui, en Ecosse, et vivre aussi paisiblement que possible. Pourtant, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter de laisser toute cette affaire de côté. Il était trop impliqué. Il l'avait été à la seconde où Scrimgeour avait prononcé le nom du professeur Snape. « Donnez moi encore du temps, je parviendrai à faire parler cette bourrique de Malfoy. »

Le Ministre ne semblait pas motivé pour attendre encore mais il savait que le Survivant pouvait s'avérer dangereux s'il décidait de le contrarier.

« Combien de temps ? Interrogea Scrimgeour avec autant d'entrain que s'il était sur le point de se jeter dans la gueule du dragon.

- Je l'ignore. Un mois, probablement, peut être plus.

- Vous avez un mois, pas plus, décréta Scrimgeour qui tentait tant bien que mal de conserver un minimum de pouvoir bien qu'il sût qu'il était entre les mains de Harry Potter à présent.

- Je ferai ce que je pourrai, pas plus, rétorqua Harry en réprimant un frisson d'horreur à l'idée de passer un mois de plus dans cet endroit déprimant au possible. Je me pose une question, monsieur le Ministre. Le gardien attitré de Malfoy a-t-il reçu des directives particulières pour tenter de l'humilier et de le pousser à bout ?

- Aucune directive n'a été donnée à Clint Barber. Cela dit, nous l'avons spécifiquement choisi pour sa haine viscérale envers les Mangemorts.

- Alors pourquoi n'a-t-il pas parlé des parents de Malfoy ? Pourquoi personne ne lui en a parlé ?

- Nous avons effectivement demandé à Barber de ne rien dire, parce que laisser le jeune Malfoy dans l'ignorance est un moyen de pression supplémentaire. Vous n'avez rien révélé, n'est ce pas ?

- Mes méthodes ne sont pas les vôtres, » se contenta de répondre Harry en se levant pour prendre congé.

Il ne serra pas la main de Scrimgeour en sortant, il avait déjà l'impression d'avoir fait un pacte avec le diable, il était inutile d'en rajouter. Il sortit de la pièce sans un regard en arrière, mais il ne se dirigea pas vers sa cellule. Savoir qu'il allait passer plus de temps dans les murs grisâtres d'Azkaban lui donnait envie de sortir pour respirer un air plus pur et, comme l'avait mentionné Draco lorsqu'ils avaient parlé de ce qui leur manquait, pour voir le plus de couleur possible.

Il passa d'abord chez lui, mû par une forte envie de prendre une douche brûlante. Dans sa cellule, l'eau était à peine tiède, sans parler du fait qu'il n'avait aucune intimité. Il avait besoin de rester longtemps sous l'eau en sachant que personne ne risquait de le voir nu. Dès qu'il franchit la porte de sa maison, il se dénuda et il s'amusa à marcher dans la pièce, totalement caché du monde, l'esprit momentanément vidé d'Azkaban, de Malfoy, de Scrimgeour ou de Snape. Il entra ensuite dans la cabine de douche et il laissa l'eau chaude cascader sur son corps, évacuer graduellement la tension en lui.

Il se savonna généreusement, appréciant grandement de retrouver son intimité pour une heure. Sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte, sa main gauche avait commencé à caresser son torse de manière plus prononcée alors que sa main droite s'était refermée autour de son membre gorgé de désir.

Une onde de plaisir traversa son corps et il revint à la réalité. Il s'adossa au mur, écarta un peu les jambes et donna à sa caresse un rythme plus soutenu. Lorsque enfin il poussa un long râle de jouissance, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et il tomba à genoux, les deux mains plaquées sur le sol, le souffle court. Il leva la tête pour offrir son visage au jet d'eau et il soupira d'aise en fermant les yeux. L'image de Draco se dessina alors derrière ses paupières et Harry ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment le blond pouvait satisfaire ses pulsions sexuelles en prison. Et comment il avait pu les satisfaire lorsqu'il était en cavale avec comme compagnon de route le plus que désagréable professeur Snape.

Vivre au quotidien avec Snape, il y avait de quoi devenir impuissant songea Harry.

Il se repassa le film de son séjour à Azkaban et il réalisa que jamais il n'avait entendu le moindre son équivoque quand Draco était sous les couvertures ou quand il prenait sa douche. Il était arrivé à Harry de se réveiller en se sentant horriblement gêné d'avoir une érection matinale, mais Draco ne regardait jamais à cet endroit là, et jamais il n'avait eu l'air d'être en proie au moindre état d'excitation. Comment faisait-il pour se soulager lorsqu'il avait envie de se toucher ?

Réalisant qu'il était en train de totalement divaguer, Harry se releva. Il passa encore quelques minutes sous le jet brûlant avant de sortir de la large cabine. Il s'habilla d'un jean et d'un pull puis il transplana chez Théodore. Son ami était en train de lire un livre tout en sirotant un thé à la cannelle. Il en offrit un à Harry une fois que Meuhmeuh eut fini de lui faire la fête.

« C'est bon Sirius, ironisa Harry, j'ai vu que tu étais content de me voir.

- Tu es sûr que ça va ? Questionna Théo après avoir entendu la remarque. Pourquoi appelle-tu ton clebs du prénom de ton parrain ?

- C'est Malfoy qui m'a balancé une théorie complètement hallucinante. Pour schématiser, par culpabilité, je considèrerais mon chien comme le substitut de Sirius. »

Théo eut d'abord l'air étonné, puis il éclata d'un rire communicatif.

« Cette théorie t'a intrigué ? Demanda Théo une fois qu'il se fut calmé.

- Bien sûr.

- Elle t'a énervé ?

- Forcément.

- Alors je suis heureux de voir que Draco n'a pas changé, il sait toujours où poser le doigt pour te mettre la tête à l'envers. Où en êtes vous tous les deux ? Toujours prêts à vous sauter à la gorge ?

- Je crois que nous pouvons réussir à communiquer, il n'est pas exclu qu'il finisse par avoir assez confiance en moi pour me révéler où est Snape. »

Théodore se contenta de hocher la tête en silence avant de se plonger dans la contemplation de sa tasse. Sa mine renfrognée ne présageait rien de bon.

« Si tu as quelque chose sur le cœur, dis le, déclara Harry.

- Très bien. Je trouve que ce ton idée d'amener Draco à te faire confiance est dégueulasse. Tu peux le faire parler sans pour autant lui donner l'impression que vous êtes plus que des compagnons de cellule. Tu peux le pousser à l'erreur, lui bourrer la gueule…Je ne sais pas moi. Mais tout sauf la trahison, Harry. Gagner sa confiance pour la trahir, c'est vraiment mal.

- Je veux Snape, dit simplement Harry pour se justifier.

- Et moi je veux de l'argent, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais aller cambrioler Gringott. Tu sais ce que j'en pense, à présent tu fais ce que tu veux.

- Que dois-je faire, selon toi ?

- Si j'avais réponse à tout, ça se saurait, répliqua Théodore avec un sourire narquois. Allez viens, on va s'aérer, ça nous évitera de nous disputer comme des abrutis. »

Harry esquissa un sourire sans joie et il suivit son ami dans une longue promenade en forêt. Ils n'évoquèrent plus la situation du Survivant à Azkaban et cela allégea considérablement l'atmosphère entre eux. Harry ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher de penser aux paroles de Théodore. Trahi, il l'avait été plus d'une fois, et il ne souhaitait pas devenir traître. Mais ses conversations avec Draco n'étaient pas seulement des manipulations, il avait envie de parler avec le blond et si le sujet du professeur Snape venait sur le tapis, c'était juste un bonus.

Le retour à Azkaban fut particulièrement pesant pour le Survivant. Les odeurs de moisissure et d'urine qui régnaient dans les couloirs lui infligèrent une nausée telle qu'il ne put s'empêcher de vomir à peine entré dans la cellule, sous le regard écoeuré de Draco.

Ce dernier eut quand même la délicatesse de lui demander s'il avait besoin d'un médicomage. Harry secoua la tête et le silence les enveloppa.

A suivre…

o0O0o

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! _

_En revanche, le prochain chapitre arrivera, euh…je sais pas trop quand, parce que c'est à mon tour de l'écrire et que je serai en vacances une bonne partie du mois d'août, sans pécé ni outil de communication moderne (à part mon téléphone portable mais pour écrire, c'est moyen)._

Comme d'habitude, vous connaissez le principe, si vous avez des commentaires à faire, une seule solution, le petit bouton en bas à gauche. On vous aime !


	7. Chapter 7

**LOCKED UP**

**Par Myschka et BlackNemesis**

**Disclaimer** : L'univers de Harry Potter ainsi que les personnage n'appartiennent qu'à JK Rowling. Nous les empruntons juste le temps d'une fic, et nous n'en retirons aucun bénéfice à part celui d'être lues.

**Rating** : M pour le vocabulaire et certains passages. Par contre pour ceux qui attendent des lemon, vous risquez d'être déçus, nous ne comptons normalement aller que jusqu'au lime (et c'est pas pour tout de suite…c'est même pas dit qu'on en mette, en fait.)

**Résumé** : Après la chute de Voldemort, le Ministre de la Magie a une dernière faveur à demander à Harry Potter. Acceptera-t-il, en particulier si Draco Malfoy est au centre de l'affaire ?

**Note des auteuses** : _Voici le chapitre 6 de Locked Up, et cette fois-ci c'est moi qui m'y colle. Les choses évoluent peu à peu entre Harry et Draco, j'espère que cela vous plaira ! Bonne lecture._

**RARs :** pas de RARs ce mois-ci encore une fois, désolée. Comme le précédent chapitre a été écrit par BN et qu'elle n'avait pas le net, elle n'a pas pu répondre à vos reviews (ou alors elle l'a fait mais je ne suis pas au courant huhu).

o0O0o

**Cette fic est entièrement dédiée à BadAngel666.**

o0O0o

**CHAPITRE SIX **

o0O0o

La journée s'acheva sans que Harry soit capable de se relever du lit, dans lequel il s'était couché immédiatement après avoir régurgité le contenu de son estomac. Après qu'il eut refusé les services du médicomage de la prison, Draco n'avait pas insisté et l'avait laissé tranquille, peu désireux de jouer les infirmiers auprès du Survivant.

De toute façon, Harry n'avait pas envie que Draco s'occupe de lui. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était dormir, et surtout, surtout, qu'on lui foute la paix.

Malheureusement et comme bien souvent depuis qu'il était arrivé à Azkaban, le sort s'acharna sur lui et il ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. Bien sûr, l'environnement y était pour beaucoup, mais…Harry n'était pas assez stupide – ou pas assez aveugle – pour se satisfaire d'une explication aussi simpliste. Oui, évidemment, passer ses journées dans une cellule grise et froide sans jamais voir personne d'autre que son désagréable codétenu n'était certainement pas le contexte idéal pour passer des nuits paisibles. Evidemment, savoir que le premier visage qu'il verrait au réveil serait celui de Clint Barber n'aidait certainement pas à se lever joyeux et plein d'entrain pour la journée.

Mais évidemment, il n'y avait pas que cela qui entrait en ligne de compte et Harry le savait très bien. De même que sa nausée n'était pas uniquement due à l'odeur écœurante qui régnait dans les couloirs de la prison, sa difficulté à trouver le sommeil ne relevait pas seulement de son environnement. Le jeune homme brun soupira lourdement, l'estomac encore barbouillé.

La vérité, crue et cruelle.

La vérité, c'était simplement qu'il commençait sérieusement à avoir du mal à se regarder dans un miroir le matin – enfin, si tant était qu'il y eût un miroir dans la misérable cellule qu'il avait accepté à son corps défendant de partager avec Draco Malfoy. A son corps défendant…Oui, c'était exactement cela. Son corps se rebellait devant ce que son esprit se refusait encore obstinément à admettre. La vérité, c'était qu'il n'acceptait pas d'être encore à ce point rongé de haine, à ce point bouffé de rancœur envers Snape, pour avoir accepté ce marché dégradant avec Scrimgeour.

La vérité, c'était que Théodore avait raison, c'était dégueulasse de se servir de l'entente qu'il commençait à développer lentement avec Malfoy pour le manipuler et lui faire avouer où se terrait Snape. Et tous ses beaux discours comme quoi il appréciait réellement le fait de parler de façon civilisée avec Draco, toutes ses justifications comme quoi l'aveu de la cachette de Snape ne serait que du bonus…tout ça, c'étaient des mensonges, rien que des mensonges.

Non. Pas tout à fait, se corrigea-t-il mentalement avec rage. Il appréciait réellement cette entente naissante et fragile avec Draco – et cela le mettait encore plus en colère, parce que cela le déstabilisait bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Mais savoir où se cachait Severus Snape, ce n'était pas que du _bonus_. Ca ne l'avait jamais été, et il était terrifié de voir à quel point c'était si important. Important au point de bafouer toutes ses valeurs, tous ses principes, et de continuer cette mascarade avec quelqu'un qu'il commençait à respecter.

Il se retourna dans le lit, se battant avec les couvertures, empêtré dedans comme il se sentait empêtré dans ses sentiments. Il avait l'impression de ne plus rien maîtriser, de ne plus savoir ce qui était juste, et cela le mettait en rage. Etait-il juste de participer à cette horrible farce, sous couvert de mettre la main sur un Mangemort reconnu et traître avéré ? Etait-il juste d'éprouver de plus en plus de sympathie pour un autre Mangemort, celui-là même qui refusait de donner son complice, celui-là même qui avait aidé au meurtre de Dumbledore ? Etait-il juste de continuer à cacher la vérité à Malfoy ? Etait-il juste de tout lui avouer, et de prendre le risque qu'il lui en…veuille… ? Etait-il seulement juste de s'inquiéter du fait que Malfoy pourrait lui en vouloir ?

Il n'avait pas les réponses – ou plutôt, il ne voulait pas faire de choix, réalisa-t-il avec stupeur en songeant à la réflexion que Draco avait faite la veille. Le jeune homme blond avait raison, en quelque sorte : les nuances sont pour ceux qui refusent de faire des choix. Cette maxime péremptoire était sans aucun doute erronée dans la plupart des cas, mais dans celui de Harry, elle s'appliquait parfaitement à la situation. Et si son esprit conscient tentait tant bien que mal de s'en accommoder, tout le reste de son être protestait violemment, à l'instar de son estomac malmené quelques heures plus tôt.

Harry finit par s'endormir sans avoir mangé, d'un sommeil agité et un peu fébrile. Encore incapable de prendre la bonne décision – peut-être parce qu'au fond, il était persuadé qu'il n'y avait pas de _bonne_ décision, seulement certaines plus acceptables que d'autres. Plus ou moins douloureuses. Plus ou moins faciles. Plus ou moins respectables.

Mais certainement pas _bonnes_.

o0O0o

Draco observa Harry une bonne partie de la nuit. A vrai dire, il l'avait observé un peu plus qu'une partie de la nuit, puisqu'il n'avait cessé de le regarder depuis que le Survivant s'était finalement endormi, peu avant l'heure du dîner. Lui-même n'avait qu'à peine touché à son repas, l'estomac barbouillé par il ne savait quelle obscure contrariété.

Il avait beaucoup réfléchi depuis le jour où il avait lu les notes de travail de Harry, une semaine auparavant, et il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui poussait le jeune homme brun à lui mentir de la sorte. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans cette histoire, c'était évident, mais Draco ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, pas exactement. Il n'était pas stupide. Il avait compris que cela avait un rapport avec lui – sinon, pourquoi Potter aurait-il décidé de partager sa cellule avec lui et pas un autre ? Il n'était après tout pas le seul prisonnier d'Azkaban qui fût en isolement – mais pour le moment, il ne voyait pas lequel.

Il lui fallait bien reconnaître également que les jours suivant la découverte des notes de travail de Harry, Draco avait plutôt été occupé à essayer de se faire à l'idée que son père n'était plus qu'un corps sans âme – il n'y était d'ailleurs toujours pas réellement parvenu – ou à ignorer Harry, pour tout un tas de raisons qu'il voulait plus ou moins s'avouer. Plutôt moins.

Mais à présent il le regardait dormir, incapable de se décider à le rejoindre dans le lit trop petit, et il n'y avait plus rien pour l'empêcher de réfléchir _vraiment_. A propos de son père, de sa propre situation, de celle de Severus Snape, dont il n'avait pas eu la moindre nouvelle depuis plus de trois mois – mais qu'il n'imaginait que trop bien, sans réellement savoir comment réagir – à propos de la présence surréaliste de Potter ici, dans cette cellule, de son comportement. Et il ne savait pas quoi penser de tout cela.

Potter le perturbait. Il l'avait toujours fait, cela dit, depuis qu'ils se connaissaient ; dès leur arrivée à Poudlard, ce petit garçon pâle et maigre l'avait intrigué, déstabilisé, poussé dans ses retranchements. Parce qu'il était le Survivant et qu'il lui volait la vedette, bien sûr, mais il y avait plus que cela, bien plus, même s'il se rendait compte qu'il ne connaissait pas réellement la véritable personnalité du jeune homme. Il croyait la connaître, probablement tout comme Potter pensait connaître la sienne, mais aujourd'hui il s'apercevait qu'il y avait peut-être autre chose derrière la façade que tout le monde connaissait – quelque chose de _plus_ en tout cas, car Draco était persuadé que le personnage public était somme toute assez peu différent de l'homme que Harry devait être en privé. Potter était trop honnête pour qu'il en soit autrement.

Malgré tout, il sentait que ce n'était que la partie visible du décor, et il réalisait peu à peu que l'envers l'attirait bien plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer. Bien entendu, cela l'avait toujours intéressé, du moins lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, car cela lui avait permis de trouver les failles de Harry et de s'en servir contre lui à l'époque. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus le moindre intérêt à blesser le jeune homme, et pourtant il se rendait compte qu'il avait toujours envie de mieux le connaître, autant qu'avant. Même plus, car il s'apercevait au fur et à mesure que ce qu'il découvrait lui plaisait. Et c'était dangereux, car bientôt, dans quelques jours, Potter ne serait plus là. Et il se retrouverait de nouveau seul.

Et les choses seraient encore pires qu'avant.

Draco rejeta la tête en arrière et son crâne vint heurter doucement le mur épais derrière lui. Il soupira lourdement – pourquoi les choses devaient-elles être si compliquées ? Avant l'arrivée de Potter, tout était tellement plus simple : il dormait souvent, lisait encore plus, mangeait et chiait aux horaires qu'on lui imposait, et fumait sa cigarette tous les jours à heures presque fixes – du moins lorsque ce connard de Clint ne décidait pas de lui mettre les nerfs en pelote en retardant volontairement le moment de sa promenade, ce qui à bien y réfléchir était finalement les seuls moments de suspens qu'il pourrait connaître jusqu'à sa sortie de prison. Et cette routine avait eu un effet lénifiant sur lui, car petit à petit, il s'était habitué, inconsciemment, à cette façon de vivre. En se disant que de toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix.

Potter avait tout chamboulé – encore une fois. Lui avait fait miroiter, par sa simple présence, tellement déplacée entre les murs froids d'Azkaban, un ailleurs que Draco ne pourrait plus connaître, pas avant ce qui lui semblait une éternité en tout cas. Potter avait amené une part du monde extérieur dans sa cellule, et avec lui, une multitude de questions auxquelles Draco ne voulait pas être confronté. Avant son arrivée, et même avant de se faire coincer par les Aurors, il n'avait jamais pensé à ses parents – du moins pas sérieusement, pas avec autant d'intensité. Il s'était parfois demandé, avec une pointe d'angoisse qui lui lacérait brièvement le cœur, si sa mère allait bien, si son père était toujours en vie. Mais il était trop occupé à fuir, puis ensuite, il avait refusé d'y penser, comme s'il savait déjà que la réponse à ces questions lui ferait encore plus mal que de ne rien savoir.

Maintenant, tout lui revenait en pleine figure, et avec, la douloureuse prise de conscience de sa totale impuissance à maîtriser un tant soit peu la situation, ou à même simplement pouvoir agir sur elle. Son manque cruel de contacts humains, également. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'apercevoir qu'il n'était finalement qu'un homme comme les autres. Il n'avait pas besoin d'admettre qu'il avait besoin de chaleur humaine, comme tout le monde. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'il ne pouvait pas se contenter de monologues intérieurs et qu'il ne pouvait pas se suffire à lui-même. Et il n'avait surtout pas besoin que ce soit Potter qui le lui fasse réaliser, Potter qui en plus de tout cela lui jetait également au visage l'insupportable spectacle de tout ce qu'il n'était plus : libre, et en bonne santé.

Oui, le parfum de liberté de Harry l'insupportait. Peut-être bien parce qu'il sentait confusément que bientôt, il aurait de plus en plus de mal à s'en passer.

o0O0o

─ Tu ne dors pas ?

La voix ensommeillée de Harry le fit sursauter, et Draco se redressa un peu pour lui faire face.

─ Quelle remarquable perspicacité, Potter, répondit-il d'une voix traînante tout en essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Effectivement, je ne dors pas, à vrai dire je crève d'envie de me fumer une cigarette et de prendre une douche brûlante, mais comme je ne peux faire ni l'un, ni l'autre, je me contente de compter les fissures sur le mur.

─ Pour la clope, ça peut s'arranger, fit Harry en se redressant péniblement dans son lit. Mon paquet est sur le bureau, si tu veux. Pour la douche en revanche, je ne peux rien pour toi, il faudra te contenter du truc tiédasse auquel nous avons droit.

Draco haussa les épaules, comme si la remarque de son codétenu ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, mais s'avança tout de même vers le petit bureau pour s'emparer d'une cigarette, d'un geste nonchalant, puis revint s'asseoir sur son ancienne paillasse pour fumer tranquillement. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'une cigarette, mais il n'avait trouvé que cette excuse pour ne pas être pris au dépourvu. Potter ne s'était pas recouché, et son regard vert posé sur lui le mettait mal à l'aise.

─ Ca va mieux ? s'enquit-il d'une voix indifférente, pour tenter de dissimuler sa gêne.

─ De quoi tu parles ? demanda Harry. Oh…marmonna-t-il lorsque Draco haussa un sourcil narquois, oui ça va mieux. Merci.

Draco haussa de nouveau les épaules et détourna le regard. Il n'avait pas très envie de discuter, surtout après avoir passé plusieurs heures à réfléchir sur Potter et les raisons de sa présence ici. Il fuma sa cigarette en silence et lorsqu'il l'eut terminée, il la jeta dans les toilettes pour la faire disparaître ; puis il se coucha dans son ancien lit sous le regard abasourdi de Harry.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? s'exclama-t-il en sortant brusquement de sous ses couvertures.

─ Je me couche, Potter, lança Draco d'une voix moqueuse tout en lui tournant ostensiblement le dos – tout, plutôt que de lui avouer qu'il avait peur de se retrouver dans le même lit que lui, peur de se retrouver une nouvelle fois dans ses bras sans qu'il l'eût voulu.

─ J'ai vu, merci, maugréa Harry en se passant une main fatiguée sur les yeux. Je développe : puis-je savoir pour quelle obscure raison tu te couches dans cette espèce de nid à punaises au lieu de venir dans l'autre lit ?

─ Eh bien, je suis guéri, non ? Je n'ai plus besoin de rester là.

─ Bien sûr. Et comme être malade te manquait, tu t'es dit que tu allais passer une nuit à te les geler histoire de faire une petite rechute, ironisa Harry. Malfoy, sois gentil, s'il te plait, et arrête tes conneries. Viens te coucher.

─ Est-ce que tu peux comprendre, soupira Draco d'une voix exaspérée, que je ne trouve pas particulièrement agréable de partager le même lit que toi ? Je te signale juste au passage que ce truc est minuscule et prévu pour _une seule_ personne. Déjà que je suis confiné en permanence dans un espace plus que réduit, j'aimerais avoir la possibilité de m'étaler comme je veux au moins pendant que je dors. Ou bien est-ce trop demander ?

─ Très bien, s'énerva Harry en se levant brutalement. Dans ce cas, on échange nos places. Je te rappelle quand même que tu as manqué de peu la pneumonie il n'y a pas si longtemps et que j'aimerais éviter, si possible, que tu me claques entre les pattes simplement parce que tu as décidé de faire ta diva. Alors bouge ton cul de cette paillasse merdique, que je m'y mette à ta place.

─ Je croyais t'avoir déjà dit que je ne voulais pas de ta pitié, siffla hargneusement Draco.

─ Ce n'est pas de la pitié, c'est du bon sens, répliqua Harry, excédé. Je n'ai aucune raison d'avoir pitié de toi, en revanche j'en ai une de m'inquiéter pour ta santé. Alors soit tu me laisses ta place, soit tu acceptes que ton auguste personne se couche dans le même lit que moi, mais tu te décides vite parce que je commence à en avoir ras-le-bol et que j'aimerais assez me rendormir, maintenant.

La tirade du jeune homme laissa Draco muet de stupeur durant un instant. Il fixa quelques secondes le visage fatigué de son codétenu, puis soupira en sentant une immense lassitude s'emparer de lui. Il en avait assez de lutter pour des broutilles.

─ Ca va, je viens, grommela-t-il finalement en se levant, avec une lenteur délibérée qui fit grogner Harry d'agacement. Je ne voudrais pas que le Sauveur du monde sorcier et moldu attrape une bronchite par ma faute, ajouta-t-il d'un ton acide.

Harry ne répondit rien et se contenta de se recoucher, face au mur. Draco soupira encore, puis finit par se glisser sous les couvertures délicieusement chaudes – elles avaient l'odeur de Harry et cela les rendait encore plus agréables, réalisa-t-il avec une grimace.

─ N'empêche, ne put-il encore s'empêcher de remarquer après un moment de silence, je regrette le temps où tu étais gaulé comme une crevette anémiée. Ca nous ferait plus de place…

─ Draco, honnêtement, tu me soûles, là, marmonna Harry d'une voix épuisée. Je suis déjà contre le mur, je ne peux pas faire mieux. Alors dors, maintenant.

Lorsque Draco se réveilla le lendemain matin entre les bras d'un Harry encore profondément endormi, il ne tiqua même pas, et s'extirpa silencieusement du lit pour aller prendre sa douche avant que le brun ne se réveille. Il ne vit pas que son mouvement avait réveillé Harry, et que le brun resta longtemps étendu sur le dos, les yeux grand ouverts rivés au plafond, et l'esprit en pleine confusion.

o0O0o

La lourde porte de la cellule se referma avec un désagréable grincement, et Harry leva les yeux de son travail, suivant des yeux Draco qui s'effondra sur le lit en fermant les yeux.

─ Putain, s'exclama-t-il en se passant la main sur le visage avec lassitude. Un jour, je vais tuer ce fils de chien, à main nues s'il le faut.

Harry ne releva pas, et le laissa pester quelques instants contre Clint Barber, qui semblait-il avait encore poussé le jeune homme à bout. Puis il se leva de sa chaise et attrapa au passage le parchemin sur lequel il était en train d'écrire avant que Draco ne rentre de sa promenade quotidienne.

─ Tiens, dit-il en se laissant tomber à côté du blond. J'aimerais avoir ton avis sur ce passage. Ca te dérangerait d'y jeter un œil et de me dire ce que tu en penses ?

Draco rouvrit les yeux et le dévisagea un instant, l'air étonné, mais attrapa tout de même le parchemin et se redressa sur le lit. Alors qu'il lisait avec attention le travail de Harry, celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de remarquer, avec une certaine fascination, l'intense concentration dont faisait preuve Draco. C'était une sensation étrange, car il lui semblait que Malfoy ne paraissait jamais aussi présent que lorsqu'il tenait un livre entre les mains. Alors qu'il agissait toujours avec désinvolture dans tout ce qu'il faisait, comme s'il n'était pas vraiment là, comme s'il était bien au-delà de ce qui l'entourait. A contrario, quand il lisait, quand finalement il s'évadait de là où il était, en quelque sorte, il semblait à Harry que Draco gagnait en…densité.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça ? J'ai un truc sur la figure ?

Harry secoua la tête, un peu étourdi – il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que Draco avait terminé de lire et qu'il lui rendait son regard, le fixant de ses yeux gris avec intensité.

─ Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda-t-il, préférant ne pas répondre à la question de son codétenu.

─ Je trouve très bien le personnage du jeune médicomage que tu introduis dans ce passage, fit Draco en reposant le parchemin sur le lit. Il me fait penser au meilleur ami de l'héroïne de ton deuxième bouquin.

─ Ah oui ? Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, murmura Harry, déstabilisé. Tu crois que je devrais changer quelque chose, dans ce cas ?

─ Surtout pas, c'est très bien comme ça. J'aimais beaucoup ce personnage, à vrai dire je crois même que c'est mon préféré parmi tous ceux que tu as créés. Cela dit j'ai trouvé dommage que tu n'aies pas plus développé à son sujet, il avait beaucoup de profondeur, il méritait d'être plus exploité. Peut-être que tu devrais, avec le médicomage...C'est ce que tu avais l'intention de faire ? demanda finalement Draco quand il s'aperçut que Harry ne réagissait pas.

─ Oui, parvint à articuler le jeune homme brun, sous le choc. Oui, c'est ce que j'avais l'intention de faire. Merci, ça m'aide beaucoup. Je vais aller faire un tour, je reviens.

o0O0o

─ Donnez-moi plus de temps, déclara Harry sans préambule lorsqu'il réussit enfin à entrer en communication avec Rufus Scrimgeour. Un mois supplémentaire ne suffira pas.

Le ministre se renfonça dans son fauteuil, l'air mécontent.

─ Que se passe-t-il, Harry ? demanda-t-il, agacé. Je commence à perdre patience, et la population également. Si vous estimez que le jeune Malfoy ne parlera pas d'ici un mois, alors il est inutile que vous restiez à Azkaban un jour de plus. Rentrez chez vous et oubliez cette histoire, vous en avez déjà fait beaucoup.

─ Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que Malfoy ne résistera pas à l'Imperio comme il l'a fait avec le Veritaserum ? Il a dû y être préparé…

─ C'est ridicule, s'exclama Scrimgeour. Très peu de gens peuvent résister à ce sort, il faut une volonté de fer et une grande puissance magique pour y parvenir. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que Draco Malfoy ne réagisse pas à l'Imperio.

─ Et si malgré tout il y parvenait ? insista Harry, qui commençait à s'énerver. Vous n'êtes tout de même pas assez naïf pour penser que Malfoy est dépourvu de volonté, surtout après avoir passé trois années en cavale auprès d'un Mangemort aguerri. Sa résistance au traitement que vous lui imposez depuis trois mois en est la preuve, non ? Et il ne manque certainement pas non plus de puissance magique, pour avoir réussi à échapper aux Aurors durant tout ce temps, ajouta-t-il avec un rictus sarcastique.

─ Comme vous le faites si bien remarquer, répliqua sèchement le ministre, il était en compagnie d'un très dangereux Mangemort, qui l'a protégé pendant trois ans. Ca ne fait pas de lui quelqu'un de puissant ou de volontaire. Et quand bien même par malheur il résisterait…nous avons d'autres options.

─ C'est à dire ? s'enquit Harry d'une voix dangereusement calme.

La conversation commençait à prendre un tour très déplaisant, et il sentait une sueur glacée couler le long de son dos. En face de lui, Rufus Scrimgeour balaya l'air de la main d'un geste négligent, comme si toute cette discussion n'avait pas lieu d'être.

─ Il vaut mieux pour vous que vous ne le sachiez pas, répondit-il d'un air indifférent. Mais comme je suppose que rien de ce que je pourrai argumenter ne vous fera changer d'avis, je vous dirai une seule chose : nous sommes parvenus hier à appréhender Narcissa Malfoy. Elle se cachait dans le sud de la France, chez des membres éloignés de la famille de Lucius. Si Draco refuse de coopérer, elle pourrait bien subir le même sort que son époux.

─ Je vous demande pardon ? s'étrangla Harry. Et sous quels motifs, bon sang ?

─ Eh bien, cela semble pourtant évident, non ? C'est une Mangemorte, au même titre que sa sœur et Lucius, et elle est connue pour avoir fait partie des fidèles du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je ne vois là rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle soit punie de la même façon qu'eux.

─ C'est du délire, s'écria Harry. Même s'il avait été prouvé qu'elle a réellement servi Voldemort – et aux dernières nouvelles, ça n'a jamais été établi – elle n'a jamais tué personne, que je sache. Et vous voudriez lui réserver le même châtiment qu'aux meurtriers ?

─ Ce n'est qu'un point de détail, trancha Scrimgeour d'une voix glaciale. Nous ne sommes pas obligés de mettre réellement notre menace à exécution, l'essentiel reste que Draco Malfoy doit parler. Et je compte sur vous pour m'aider au mieux dans cette entreprise, mais si vous estimez que la manière douce ne donnera aucun résultat, alors j'emploierai mes propres méthodes. Que vous les appréciiez ou non.

L'homme s'agita soudain sur son siège et se mit à classer ses papiers en prenant un air affairé.

─ Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai du travail qui m'attend, et vous, un prisonnier récalcitrant. Je vous revois en fin de semaine, assena-t-il d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

─ Rappelez-vous tout de même que vous m'avez accordé un mois supplémentaire, lança Harry en entrant dans la cheminée. Ne remettez pas en question notre arrangement, Scrimgeour, ou je pourrais bien le prendre très mal.

Lorsqu'il regagna la cellule, Draco prenait sa douche, et Harry se demanda vaguement s'il attendait toujours un moment où il ne pourrait pas le voir pour le faire. Lui-même ne se sentait jamais très à l'aise lorsqu'il s'agissait de se déshabiller devant quelqu'un, Malfoy encore plus que quiconque. Puis il balaya cette pensée aussi vite qu'elle lui était venue. Il fallait qu'il parle à Draco, immédiatement. La mascarade avait assez duré – et il se rendit compte avec étonnement qu'il avait enfin pris sa décision. Cela semblait si évident, à présent, qu'il se demanda pourquoi il avait hésité si longtemps. Enfin, il savait pourquoi, mais désormais, ses doutes lui paraissaient bien dérisoires.

─ Si je suis ici, c'est pour te faire avouer où se cache Snape, annonça-t-il brutalement alors que Draco sortait de la douche en s'enveloppant rapidement dans une serviette.

Le jeune homme blond se figea, et Harry eut l'impression qu'il se demandait s'il devait le frapper tout de suite, exiger des explications, ou éclater de rire. Et c'était probablement le cas, mais Draco ne réagissait jamais comme Harry s'y attendait. Au lieu de tout cela, Malfoy se contenta de le regarder fixement pendant ce qui lui parut durer une éternité, avant de simplement lui tourner le dos et de s'habiller tranquillement. Puis, enfin, il alla s'asseoir sur le lit, le visage dénué de toute expression, et Harry s'assit sur le lit d'en face, sans oser ajouter quoi que ce soit avant que Draco prenne la parole.

─ Je me doutais bien que c'était quelque chose comme ça, finit par dire Draco d'une voix où ne perçait aucune émotion. Merci d'avoir finalement cédé à tes scrupules avant que j'aie eu le temps de me dire que tu n'étais pas si détestable que ça.

─ Je ne voulais pas le faire, tenta faiblement Harry, effondré. Scrimgeour m'a forcé la main.

─ Je n'en doute pas, Potter, répliqua Draco d'un ton indifférent – mais Harry remarqua avec stupeur que ses mains tremblaient de manière à peine perceptible. Je suis curieux de savoir à quel point il t'a forcé, cependant. Mettre la main sur Snape, c'était déjà un bel appât, j'imagine.

Le brun se leva avec difficulté, le cœur battant à tout rompre sans qu'il pût s'expliquer pourquoi. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le manque de réaction de Draco le mettait si mal à l'aise, pourquoi il aurait préféré qu'il hurle, qu'ils se battent – n'importe quoi, plutôt que cette glaciale indifférence.

─ Au début, c'était ça, avoua-t-il finalement en attrapant une cigarette et en l'allumant fébrilement. Je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que cet enfoiré soit encore en liberté alors qu'il a tué Albus de sang-froid ! s'écria-t-il en se retournant pour faire face à Draco.

Il faillit rajouter : « Pendant que toi, tu croupis dans les quartiers d'isolement d'Azkaban alors que tu n'as rien fait », mais il se retint alors que l'absurdité de son impulsion le rendait muet de stupeur. Venait-il vraiment de penser ça ? De son côté Draco aurait bien voulu lui répliquer que Severus Snape n'avait très certainement pas tué Dumbledore de sang-froid, mais il s'abstint de justesse.

─ C'est désolant de voir à quel point tu es rongé par la haine que tu as de cet homme, préféra-t-il dire, d'une voix aussi calme que possible. Et alors, qu'est-ce qui a changé entre-temps ?

Harry leva ses yeux verts sur lui, et Draco fut frappé par la détresse qui s'y lisait.

─ Scrimgeour a l'intention d'utiliser l'Imperio sur toi si je ne parviens pas à te faire parler, répondit-il d'une voix blanche. Je refuse de cautionner ça.

─ Comme c'est touchant, ironisa Draco d'un ton mordant. Et bien sûr, le Sauveur du monde sorcier, et même de ceux qui ne veulent pas être sauvés, s'est dit qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser le Ministère faire subir au pauvre Draco Malfoy ce pourquoi il en a pris pour dix ans, c'est bien ça ?

Il s'interrompit pour se servir d'autorité dans le paquet de cigarettes de Harry, avant d'ajouter :

─ Je suis désolé, mais je n'y crois pas une seule seconde. Ou alors, ton complexe du héros est bien plus développé que je ne le pensais, et dans ce cas, je ne saurai trop te conseiller d'aller rapidement consulter un psychomage, parce qu'à ce niveau-là ça relève de la pathologie, Potter. Je pense qu'il y a autre chose, et que tu refuses de me le dire.

Harry ne répondit pas. Que pouvait-il bien lui dire, de toute façon ? Oui, son cas relevait de la pathologie. Oui, il s'isolait volontairement du monde pour ne pas avoir à l'affronter. Oui, finalement, peut-être bien que son chien était sa façon de payer les erreurs qu'il avait commises auprès de tous ceux qu'il aimait – Ron, Hermione, Sirius, qui savait-il encore – et symbolisait son refus de s'attacher à un autre être humain. Et oui, il n'acceptait pas que le Ministère adopte les mêmes méthodes que les Mangemorts pour parvenir à ses fins. Et oui encore, il y avait autre chose.

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Lui dire que cette prise de conscience, aussi brutale et douloureuse fût-elle, c'était à Draco qu'il la devait. Lui dire qu'il ne pouvait plus mentir parce qu'il commençait à l'apprécier. Plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Lui dire que ce qui n'était qu'une épreuve déplaisante au départ s'était transformée en trahison à ses yeux. Lui dire que s'il était sorti aussi précipitamment tout à l'heure, c'était parce que Draco lui avait dit, sans le vouloir, que le personnage qu'il préférait dans ses romans, c'était celui dans lequel il avait mis le plus de lui-même, et que cela l'avait troublé au delà de ce qu'il pouvait imaginer.

Lui dire que tout ça, c'était trop pour lui, trop d'un coup et qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de rentrer chez lui et oublier tout ce qu'il avait vécu durant ces trois semaines à Azkaban, tout en sachant qu'il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Et qu'à cause de tout cela, il voulait, sans bien savoir comment ni pourquoi exactement, confusément, permettre à Draco de retrouver sa dignité, ses droits, de purger la peine qu'il méritait et pas cet enfer quotidien. Et tant mieux si pour cela, il devait lui faire avouer où se trouvait Snape – car oui, il ne supportait toujours pas l'idée que Draco soit là où Snape devait être à sa place.

Draco le regardait silencieusement, attendant sa réponse, et Harry vit soudain à sa place le visage dévasté de Sirius. Cela non plus, il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Qu'il refusait que Draco devienne ce que Sirius était devenu. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire tout cela, alors il se contenta finalement de répondre :

─ Scrimgeour m'a promis que tu aurais une remise de peine si tu disais où se trouve Snape. Au moins cinq ans, si ce n'est pas plus.

─ Ce que tu peux être naïf, Potter, ricana doucement Draco. Tu es toujours aussi facilement manipulable, c'en est presque triste. Tu crois vraiment que ce magouilleur de Scrimgeour va m'accorder une remise de peine, juste pour tes beaux yeux ? De toute façon, il me faudrait bien plus que cinq ans pour je leur dise où est Snape.

─ Tu ne comprends pas, s'énerva Harry, de plus en plus fébrile. Enfin, merde, Malfoy, tu ne vas pas me dire que ta loyauté envers cette ordure est plus forte que la perspective de réduire ta peine de moitié…Et puis, ajouta-t-il d'une voix hésitante, le Ministère a des moyens de pression que tu ne soupçonnes pas…Ils peuvent te faire bien pire que ce que tu subis déjà.

─ Voyez-vous cela, rétorqua Draco d'un ton presque guilleret. Et toi, en bon Samaritain que tu es, tu veux m'éviter ça à tout prix ?

─ C'est exactement ça, fit Harry avec un pauvre sourire. Mon complexe du héros, tu te rappelles ?

─ Tu perds ton temps, Potter. Je ne sais pas ce qui est passé par la tête de Scrimgeour pour qu'il s'imagine que j'irai te parler…

─ Il pensait que je parviendrais à te faire sortir de tes gonds et que tu finirais par cracher le morceau sous le coup de la colère.

─ …Mais tu n'obtiendras rien de moi, continua Draco avec un regard noir – mais Harry crut percevoir chez lui un léger changement d'attitude.

Le jeune homme blond semblait s'être un peu calmé, et paraissait même à présent presque amusé par la situation. Son impression se confirma lorsque Draco, après avoir jeté sa cigarette dans les toilettes, se retourna vers lui et lui demanda, un léger sourire aux lèvres :

─ Et combien de temps es-tu censé poursuivre cette mascarade ?

─ Encore un peu plus d'un mois, répondit Harry en lui rendant un sourire incertain. Et même si je préférerais encore m'arracher un bras et me le bouffer, je m'y tiendrai.

Draco haussa les épaules, ayant perdu tout intérêt pour la conversation, sembla-t-il à Harry.

─ Si ça t'amuse, renifla-t-il. Mais étant donné que tu n'as strictement rien à m'offrir en échange de mes aveux, tu peux d'ores et déjà rentrer chez toi ; tu n'as aucune chance.

─ C'est ce qu'on verra, répliqua Harry d'un ton léger. Je trouverai bien quelque chose…

Malfoy lui tourna le dos, en marmonnant quelque chose d'indistinct à propos de l'optimisme désolant de l'ancien Griffondor, mais ne fit pas de commentaire supplémentaire et regagna son lit pour se plonger à nouveau dans la lecture.

o0O0o

La journée s'acheva dans un silence relatif, ni Harry ni Draco n'ayant particulièrement envie de s'adresser la parole plus que nécessaire, et chacun réfléchissant de son côté à la discussion qui avait eu lieu dans l'après-midi. La situation dura un peu plus de trois jours jours, pendant lesquels Draco fit tout son possible pour ignorer Harry et ainsi lui faire payer sa présence indésirable dans sa cellule, et où Harry passa plus de temps à se creuser la tête pour trouver un moyen de regagner sa confiance qu'à travailler sur son livre.

Il leur semblait à tous les deux que le fragile équilibre qu'ils avaient finalement réussi à instaurer était dorénavant irrémédiablement brisé, ou au moins qu'il leur serait difficile de retrouver leur semblant d'entente. Et depuis deux jours, Draco ne se réveillait plus dans les bras de Harry. Cela aurait pu les soulager l'un et l'autre, mais curieusement, cette constatation leur laissa comme un goût amer dans la bouche. Peut-être parce que Draco se rendait compte qu'il se sentait plus trahi qu'il ne l'aurait voulu par Harry – et par conséquent, que cela voulait dire qu'il s'était laissé approcher bien plus près qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Et pour Harry, cela voulait dire que Draco n'avait plus suffisamment confiance en lui pour se laisser aller de la sorte, même inconsciemment.

Etrangement, cela lui faisait mal.

Ce fut la raison pour laquelle, la veille de son entretien hebdomadaire avec Rufus Scrimgeour, Harry décida de s'éclipser une nouvelle fois pour rendre visite à Théodore. Ce n'était pas vraiment prémédité – il se rendait simplement compte que l'enfermement permanent lui était encore plus difficile à supporter depuis l'altercation qui l'avait opposé à Draco ; les choses lui semblaient encore plus grises qu'à l'accoutumée, la cellule plus petite. Il réalisait également qu'il y avait bien des choses qui n'allaient pas si bien que cela dans sa vie, mais il ne savait pas vraiment s'il était en plein délire ou si ce sur quoi Draco lui avait ouvert les yeux existait réellement. Il avait besoin d'un avis extérieur et objectif, et Théo lui apparaissait comme la seule personne à pouvoir lui venir en aide.

─ Tu as mauvaise mine, déclara son ami lorsque Harry passa le pas de sa porte, déjà fêté par son chien, fou de joie de revoir son maître si vite.

─ J'étais venu te proposer une petite ballade en forêt, éluda le brun. J'ai besoin d'air et de compagnie.

Théodore haussa un sourcil moqueur, mais s'abstint de faire le moindre commentaire sur son manque de diplomatie – de toute façon, Harry s'en était aperçu tout seul, puisqu'il lui demanda immédiatement après de ses nouvelles.

─ Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander comment tu vas, fit remarquer Théo alors qu'ils se dirigeaient à pas lents vers le bois qui bordait sa propriété. On dirait que tu n'as pas dormi depuis une semaine…Draco est si invivable que ça ?

─ Non, reconnut Harry avec une franchise qui l'étonna lui-même. Je lui ai dit pourquoi j'étais à Azkaban, ajouta-t-il après un moment d'hésitation.

Théodore tourna son regard vers lui, et s'il fut surpris de l'aveu de son ami, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

─ C'est une bonne chose, dit-il simplement. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

─ Tu avais raison.

Harry balaya l'air de la main, une expression maussade sur le visage. Finalement, parler à Théo se révélait plus malaisé qu'il n'y paraissait.

─ Je sais parfaitement que profiter de la confiance des gens pour leur soutirer des informations, c'est dégueulasse, dit-il enfin. Le fait que ce soit Malfoy, ou que ce soit pour coincer Snape ne change rien au problème.

Théodore hocha doucement la tête.

─ Tu ne me dis pas tout, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il à Harry, qui détourna les yeux.

─ Tu sais, ta théorie comme quoi Meuhmeuh serait une sorte de palliatif à la mort de Ron et d'Hermione…peut-être bien que tu as raison, finalement. Ou peut-être que c'est Draco qui a raison à propos de Sirius, va savoir…

─ Il t'a vraiment mis la tête à l'envers, sourit Théodore avec amusement. Mais tu m'excuseras si je ne vois pas le rapport avec ce que tu m'as dit juste avant…

─ Disons qu'il m'a ouvert les yeux sur pas mal de choses, répondit Harry, mal à l'aise.

─ Comme quoi ? Le fait que tu restes anormalement isolé chez toi depuis la fin de la guerre, ou que tu n'es plus capable de nouer des relations normales avec les gens ? Que tu vis encore dans le passé tout en n'étant pas capable de l'affronter ?

─ Entre autres, grogna le brun, mécontent. Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de ne pas être d'accord avec lui, c'est franchement vexant.

─ Je pourrais te répondre que c'est plutôt moi qui devrais me sentir vexé de n'avoir pas pu te faire admettre en trois ans ce que lui est parvenu à te faire réaliser en à peine un mois, répliqua Théodore avec humour. Mais, ajouta-t-il plus sérieusement alors que Harry retenait une exclamation agacée, je suis désolé de te dire ça, il a raison. Depuis combien de temps n'es-tu plus allé rendre visite aux Weasley ? Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas remis avec Ginny alors que la guerre est terminée depuis longtemps ? Il y a une raison à tout ça, Harry, et tu la connais…

─ Ca va, ça va ! s'exclama Harry, à bout. OK, j'ai peut-être plus de mal que je ne le pensais à gérer certains trucs dans ma vie, mais ne noircis pas trop le tableau, tu veux ? Je ne suis pas si névrosé que ça, tout de même.

─ Il y a autre chose, hein ? demanda abruptement Théo, préférant changer de sujet, ce dont Harry lui fut reconnaissant.

Cependant, cette nouvelle question n'aidait pas non plus à alléger l'atmosphère. Il soupira lourdement, et sortit une cigarette de son paquet à moitié écrasé – il grimaça lorsqu'il constata qu'il était presque vide. Il fumait beaucoup trop en ce moment, et il songea ironiquement que Draco, non content de lui retourner l'esprit, lui ruinait également la santé.

─ Les Aurors ont arrêté Narcissa Malfoy dans le sud de la France il y a quelques jours, finit-il par avouer. Scrimgeour songe à menacer Malfoy de faire subir le baiser du Détraqueur à sa mère, pour lui mettre la pression et le forcer à parler – si l'Imperio ne fonctionne pas.

─ …Tu l'as dit à Draco ? demanda Théodore, qui avait laissé tomber son flegme habituel au profit d'une expression franchement indignée.

─ Non, je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet, reconnut Harry. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait été disposé à m'écouter, de toute façon, à ce moment-là…

─ Tu devrais lui dire, l'interrompit son ami. Je ne crois pas qu'il te pardonnera un deuxième mensonge – si tant est qu'il te pardonne déjà le premier, crut-il bon de préciser, mais Harry secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

─ Je lui dirai, probablement demain après mon entrevue avec le ministre, affirma-t-il. Mais je voudrais tout de même trouver un moyen de réussir à le faire collaborer. Il dit que cinq ans de remise de peine, ce n'est pas assez pour lui faire avouer où est Snape.

─ Tu tiens tant que ça à lui faire payer la mort de Dumbledore ? demanda doucement Théo. Draco ne le vendra pas si facilement, tu sais.

─ Je sais. Mais je veux cet enfoiré.

Théodore ne répondit pas tout de suite, semblant perdu dans ses pensées alors qu'il s'amuser à lancer des bouts de bois que le chien de Harry lui rapportait en courant comme un fou, trop heureux qu'on s'occupe de lui.

─ Est-ce que tu as pensé à négocier personnellement avec Draco ? finit-il par demander au bout d'un long moment de réflexion. Je veux dire, en ton nom propre et pas au nom du Ministère ?

─ Je n'ai rien à offrir à Malfoy en échange de ses aveux.

─ Tu te trompes, déclara Théodore. Si c'est le Ministère qui met la main sur Snape, il y a peu de chance pour qu'il s'en sorte vivant. Alors que si tu lui promets que tu intercéderas en sa faveur, ou encore que tu t'occuperas personnellement de son cas, tu as peut-être une chance d'obtenir ce que tu veux, surtout si tu lui dis en plus que la vie de sa mère est en danger s'il ne parle pas.

─ Attends, tu voudrais que moi, je promette à Malfoy que je laisserai Snape en vie si je m'en occupe personnellement ? s'écria Harry, choqué. Mais bon sang, Théo, je ne suis même pas sûr de pouvoir me maîtriser si je l'ai un jour en face de moi !

─ Moi je crois que Draco préférera largement que Snape ait très mal parce que tu t'es défoulé sur lui, plutôt que de savoir qu'il se fera tuer par les Aurors s'ils le retrouvent avant toi, objecta Théodore. Dis-moi, qui as-tu tué en dehors du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Tu es foncièrement bon, Harry. Je ne pense pas que tu sois capable de tuer Snape, quelle que soit la haine que tu éprouves pour lui. Et n'imagine pas que Scrimgeour va se contenter de mettre Snape sous les barreaux. Si un Auror commet « malencontreusement » une bavure, il en sera ravi, au contraire. Et puis, ce sera également un moyen de prouver ta bonne foi auprès de Draco, de lui montrer que tu veux collaborer…et tu ne passeras plus pour le toutou du ministre.

─ Je ne sais pas, Théo, fit Harry, dubitatif. Ca me paraît carrément tiré par les cheveux, ton histoire.

─ Essaie toujours, répondit Théodore, pragmatique. Ca ne te coûte rien, et au pire, qu'est-ce que tu risques ? Qu'il te dise non, mais très honnêtement, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup.

Harry resta muet. Il ne voulait pas dire à Théo que justement, il craignait par-dessus tout que Draco refuse de coopérer. Et ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'un refus impliquerait de ne pas retrouver Snape…Au contraire, cette partie du problème lui semblait soudain être reléguée au second plan, et il redoutait bien plus ce que Scrimgeour serait capable de faire subir à Draco s'il refusait de lui livrer le Mangemort. Mais bien évidemment, il ne pouvait pas expliquer cela à son ami, car il savait pas lui-même ce que ce brusque changement de priorité impliquait pour lui.

Ou peut-être n'avait-il pas envie de le savoir, au fond…

o0O0o

A suivre…

o0O0o

_Merci d'avoir lu jusque là. Comme d'habitude, si vous avez le moindre commentaire à faire sur cette histoire, le petit bouton en bas à gauche est là pour ça !_

_Et pour finir : Save a Dave, bond a Marie !_


End file.
